The Twilight Diaries
by blackgem17
Summary: Elena flees from Mystic Falls and ends up in a small town, Forks. Elena creates this whole new persona, Isabella Swan. Just when she thinks her past is her past, her biological father shows up. Now, she meets a vampire clan by the name of Cullen. She becomes involves with a mysterious a boy name Edward and goes on a whole new roller coaster of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.

It all changed when I was turned into a vampire. The originals chased me and my friend, Matt, off the same bridge that my adoptive parents died on. Stefan tried to save me, but I made him save Matt, because Matt was innocent in all this. I noticed that being a doppleganger leads to too many deaths for me. Stefan managed to get me out, but it was too late for me. I was at peace where I was, then I woke up in the hospital with familiar faces surrounding me.

"Elena!" Stefan embraced me in his arms. In that moment of comfort, my eyes diverted to Damon, who was standing in the background. For months, Stefan had to watch me slip into Damon's grasp. Then, Damon came to a realization that I was following his every word. After that, Damon reveals that we have this 'love link'. Basically, I had feelings for Damon in my human life, then the feelings magnified in my vampire life to the point I was kind of… hypnotized. Even under his spell, my feelings were very real for Damon, but my feelings was still there for Stefan. My life turn for worse when Jeremy was used as a sacrifice by Katherine's hand. I brought him back home and stayed with him, hoping the ring would work for him, but didn't. I had my last straw, which lead me to break down. I felt a stream of continuous tears down my face. Stefan held me close to his chest.

"Damon, use your influence to calm her. She won't make it if you don't." Stefan said.

"OH GOD, JEREMY. I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" I said hysterically. I covered my face with my hands, but Damon pulled them away.

"Its okay, Elena. Focus on me. Turn it off. Just turn it off." Damon said.

"What?! Damon, I said help her, not destroy her." Stefan said.

"I'M HELPING HER! TRUST ME, BABY BROTHER!" Damon said harshly. Damon looked back at me. "Turn it off, Elena. Everything will feel better if you turn it off." Damon said. I stared into his eyes. I felt this wave of pressure being lifted off of me. The tears stop streaming down my face. Everything was in a daze. I got off the floor and headed to the kitchen and grabbed liquor and some lighter fluid. I came back to the living room and started to pour all over the furniture. They were just staring at me.

"What are you doing, Elena?" Stefan stood alarmed.

"We need a cover story for Jeremy's death." The words didn't even sting me. I said it with ease.

"What about your home?" Damon said. Home? Home was a word without meaning.

"My home was with my brother. Meet me outside." I said. Then, I headed upstairs to Jeremy's room. I stood in the doorway watching him. His insides was starting to rot. I walked over to him and poured liquor all over him. I stood a few moments more. I kissed his forehead. It seemed like it was something I had to do. He was my brother after all. Brother? Another simple word without meaning to me. I struck a match and flicked it at the corpse. I turned away and slowly walked down the steps. It was going to be the last time I was in here. I made it to the front door, which was opened. I walked out and closed the door behind me. Damon and Stefan watched me with caution. I just walked past them.

I was cool for awhile, but everyone was trying to control me, so I lashed out at several people. I even killed, but it had no effect on me. Then, Damon figured my weakness for my friends, so my humanity was restored, which brings me to the present. Everyone was wondering if I will choose Damon or Stefan. Caroline joined me for lunch at Mystic Grill. "Hi, Bestie!" She said all perked up.

"Hi, Caroline. I need to talk to you about something. So, have a seat." I said.

Caroline tooked the seat across from me. "What is it?"

"I wanted to say sorry for everything I did, like threatening your mother and more." I said.

Caroline was quiet. "Its okay, Elena. It wasn't you."

"Its not okay for me, Caroline. You're my best friend and I hurted you. That don't sit well me." I said sternly. "So, I want you to yell or punch me to get all the anger all out."

She laughed at me. "I'm not going to yell or attack you, Elena. I'm just glad you're back." Caroline said with a smile. Why was she so calm about this. Then, I had a clue.

"Did Stefan tell you to take it easy on me. And don't think about lying to me, because you wasn't a great liar as a human and certainly not a good one as a vampire."

She hesitated, before answering. "He didn't want you to feel overwhelm and you relapse back into bitchy Elena."

"Caroline, emotions help me. Tell me how you really feel." I sat calm. It was quiet, then I jumped at her tone and words.

"YOU'RE WAS A BITCH! WORSE THAN KATHERINE!" Caroline yelled. I looked around, seeing prying eyes.

"Thank you for your honesty, Caroline." She hunched her shoulders. "What are friends for?" We both laughed. There was a deadly silence that was lingering between us.

"So, when are getting back with Stefan?" Caroline said slyly.

"I'm not ready for a relationship, Caroline. I literally had five minutes of grieving for my brother. Right now, boys are far from my mind." I had to lie to her. I knew what path I was going to choose, but if I told her, she would have talk me out of it.

"Stefan will be a great shoulder to cry on, Elena. Stefan and Damon has making themselves crazy. Plus, it will be great to put Damon out of his misery." Caroline grinned to herself. We finished lunch and we parted ways. I headed back to the Salvatore Boarding House.

It was night time and stars were out to play. I spotted Stefan on the roof. I used my vampire strength and jumped to the roof. He looked up at me and gave me a simple smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you, Stefan?" I said.

"I would love that, Elena. I've been trying to catch your attention for awhile now, but you've been avoiding me." I took a seat next him and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Sorry about that." I said.

He didn't look at me anymore. "I can only think of one reason why." Stefan said. I was silent. I just stared at the stars. I felt tears swell in my eyes, then they streamed down my face. I quietly sniffled to myself.

"A lot of things happen in this past year. I have been struggling with everything since Jenna and Alaric died. Jeremy was my anchor to life. My purpose to live on. I promised to protect him and I couldn't even do that."

Abruptly, Stefan bombarded me with questions. "Do you regret meeting me? Do you regret stopping me from leaving? Do you regret… loving me?" Stefan said with passionate anger.

"NO! NO! NO, STEFAN! I wouldn't give back anytime I had with you." I paused. "I knew I depended on you a lot, Stefan and shouldn't have put that pressure on you. When you was the ripper, Damon helped me through it. Something you would have done. I struggled against my feelings for him, because I loved you. I still love you." I saw Stefan's jaw tense up. "But I can't be… with you Stefan, because I have feelings for…"

"Damon." Stefan interrupted with me. I could see tears tread lightly down his chisel face.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. You can't comprehend how much you mean to me. I can't hurt you anymore." I said. I had to wipe away the tears that took refuge on my face. I put my hand on his face and I kissed him on his cheek. Stefan got the courage to leave. I was left in sorrow to slumber in.

I enter the house and found Damon in the living room, pouring himself a drink. He paused to look at me, then he turned away. "How was your day?" He took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

I flopped on the couch and said, "Shitty. Yours?"

"Same here, partner. So, its finally good to see you after all the avoidance." Damon said.

"I had a lot to think about, Damon. I'm here to talk to you." I said.

"Talk." Damon said bluntly. My eyes moved around the room, before settling on his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life countless times. I know I haven't been the easiest person. You were right before."

"About what?" Damon said. He took a sip of the brown liquid that resided in his glass. "About having feelings for you. Me denying them." I said nervously. Damon looked up to me. The hope he had in his eyes made me sad and regretful for saying something.

"What does that mean?" Damon said.

"It can't mean anything, Damon. I can't love two men at the same time. Especially, brothers! I can't bear hurting you like that. Not to be able to solely promise myself to you." Damn tears. I could feel the waterworks.

Damon downed the rest of the brown liquor and he stared at me. His eyes burn with fire and rage. He timidly tossed the glass up and down in his hands. "What was the purpose of this conversation if you didn't want to be with me?"

"I thought you deserve an explanation, Damon." I mumbled.

Damon threw the glass cup into a wall and speed over to me. He grabs my shoulders and hoists me up. "DESERVE AN EXPLANATION? I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION. I NEED YOU!"

"DAMON, I KNOW WHAT YOU ASK OF ME, BUT IT CAN'T BE!" I tried to wiggle out of his grasps, but Damon held me in place. I could see his green eyes turn cold. He grasp my face and kisses me on the mouth. I struggled against his chest. Every time I tried to free myself, his hold tightens. Every time I tried to turn away from the kiss, he kissed harder. I finally manage to push him off. I slapped him. It was dead silent. My back was turned to face him. I cried silently in my solace.

Then, I heard Damon laugh. I looked back at him. He had tears dangling from his eyes. "Am I irredeemable? Am I so hard to love?" He laughed to himself. "Why would you love someone like me anyways? Monsters are incapable of love anyway."

"I believed that to be untrue, Damon. I know I would be genuinely happy with you, but the timing his against us." I said.

Damon walked back to his collections of alcohol. He shook his head at me. "No, darling. I believe there is two type of men that walk this earth." Damon grabbed two glass bottles of alcohol. I sat back down to the couch. He dried his tears and smiled at me. "There is the one you can settle down with. The wholesome guy. One you can truly commit to. The one to have a life with. To grow old with. That is Stefan." He paused and stared to me. "Then, there is me. The one you have fun with until the wholesome guy come along. I will call us the pleasers."

Damon continued to walk away with me, but then he stops. "You are right to walk away from me. I would have just corrupted you. You dodged a bullet with me."

With his vampire speed, he was gone in a blink of an eye. I was stuck to the couch. I mumbled to myself, "Even pleasers become wholesome guys." With my vampire hearing, I could hear Damon turning things over in his room.

After a few moments, I slowly got up off the couch and headed to my room. I closed the door behind me. I opened my closet and pulled out my packed duffel bags. I set them on my bed. I took a seat next to my nightstand. I open the drawer. I pulled out sealed letters addressed to all my closest friends. I laid them on my bed. I walked over to the window and opened it up. I tossed out the duffle bags and they landed on the ground. I closed the window, then I stood in the middle of my room, taking it in that I'm leaving here. I turned off my light and closed my door. If I know Caroline, she will be here early. She will be the one to find the letters. I walked to the front door and stepped out onto the porch. I locked the door behind me.

I stand where I found out that Stefan was a vampire, now I stand to say good-bye. I retrieved my bags and place them in my truck. I stopped at the empty grave site, where my brother's headstone lay. I stood there staring at the stone.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I failed you as a guardian and a sister. You were suppose to graduate and go to college. Meet a chick I would disapprove of and have kids." I got all choked up.

"I was suppose to… protect you, but I put my own selfish needs before my flesh and blood. I will spend the rest of my immortal life blaming myself for your death."

I kneeled on the ground and kissed the headstone. "I will miss you. One day, we will be reunited." I got up and headed back to my car. I headed down a back road, going God knows where. I drove out of Mystic Falls, not looking back. I looked at a photo with all my friends and my loving ex-boyfriend that I keep in my car and I whispered, "Good-bye. One day, we will meet again."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no characters from Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.

Elena's POV

I arrived at my parent's summer home. I pulled up on the gravel road that lead to the house. It at night and it was hard to see past the trees, but finally the house came into view. The house was somewhat deep into the forest. I came to an stop in my car and just sat there for awhile before I got up. I grabbed my bags out of my car and headed to the front door. I pulled out my key and open my door and treaded in. My hand searched for the light switch. Once I found it, I flicked it. Just looking at the house brung up memories me and family created here.

I slammed the door shut and dropped my bags onto the floor. I slowly crepted into the living room. Everything was covered in sheets, so I yanked the sheet off the couch. I flopped onto the couch and relaxed. I took my pouch off me and looked into it. I pulled out my new ID. "Isabella Marie Swan. Who are you suppose to be?" I stared down at my new identity. I read over my cover story and place my credentials back into my pouch and tossed it onto the table. I stretched over my couch and dozed off.

FlashBack

_"Bonnie, I need to know who my father is. Is there any spell that can help with that?" I asked her._

_ "Let me check, Elena." I watched her leave me into the kitchen and into her room. After a few seconds, she came trotting in. She place her book on the table and flipped through it._

_ "Can I ask you a question, Elena?" She said. _

_"Of course!" I said as I watched Bonnie flip through the pages. _

_"Why do you want to know who your biological father is? I mean you was always adamant that you didn't want to know. What has changed?" Bonnie asked. _

_"My family is literally wiped out, Bonnie. Jeremy is all I have, but I want to know if I have other family out there."_

_ I said. Bonnie yelped and my heart almost broke from my chest. "I GOT IT!" I inched closer to her to see the page. _

_"Really? There is a spell for that?" I said questioningly. _

_"Well, its a bond spell. I cast it and you can see where bonds lie. So, basically there will be a strand of light and as you get closer to family it glows brighter. You have to focus on who you want to find." Bonnie said. _

_I sat there in silence and debating on what to do. Will he want to meet me? Will I just plague his life with my troubles? Will I like him? Do he match the guy in my dreams? I felt a hand settle on my shoulder._

_ I looked over to see Bonnie staring at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked concern. _

_I nodded my head up and down. "I have to do this, Bonnie." _

_She nodded her head. "I have to quirk it a little bit, but come back later tonight it should be ready." She smiled at me and reached out for a hug._

_ I accepted her hug and we lingered for a moment before parting. If I knew who was father before all this, I wouldn't have gone searching._

_ End of Flashback_

I squirmed on the couch and turned my back to the window, which light was shoning through. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was relentless. I dragged myself off the couch and stretch. For a moment, I forget where I was. I looked around to take in my surroundings. "Might as well start cleaning." With my vampire speed, I was done cleaning within ten minutes.

I went to the room I set up for myself to grab some clothes. "What should I wear for today?" I tapped my chin and decided on some athletic gear for a later run. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I put my hand in the water and it was iced cold, but it made no difference to me. "Call water company later." I said to myself. After taking a shower and dressing, I got in my truck and drove to a store. It took a little bit to find the market, but I managed. I parked and went into the market.

I roamed around the fruit section. I noticed a man looking cluelessly at the watermelon. He had a mustache and short brown hair. He was wearing a police uniform. I figure I could help him. "Trying to figure out which one to pick?" I said with a smile. He looked up at me with help in his eyes. I walked around to him.

"The darker ones is the sweetest, but if you're not planning to eat it right now, you should get this one." I pointed to the watermelon.

He reached out his hand to me. "Charlie Swan, Sherriff." I took his hand and shook. I looked at him with surprise.

"What a small world!"I said.

"What?" He said.

"My name is El- Isabella Swan." I almost slipped my real name.

Charlie started to laugh. "It is a really small world."

I noticed a man rolling up in a wheelchair. He had long black hair. He's native American.

"Charlie, why are you messing with this poor girl?" He said.

"Actually, she's saving me from the fruits." Charlie chuckled.

"Billy, this is Isabella Swan." I reached my hand down to him to shake his hand. He also had a surprise look on his face.

"That's a crazy thing."

"Dad, did you want these ribs?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around to notice a young man. Long, black hair just like Billy. He was nicely built and his shirt fitted him perfectly. He came over to his father side.

Billy scowled at his son. "Jacob, don't be rude!" Billy said. Jacob laughed. It was very deep.

"Dad, I wasn't being rude." Jacob took his free hand and waved at me. I waved back at him.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." He smiled at me and it was warm and genuine.

"Are you new here? I never seen you before."

"Yes. I just moved here last night. I'm just doing some shopping." Jacob nodded his head.

"Let me know if you need anything or assistance." Charlie said.

I looked at my watch and time flew by. "Thank you, but I have to get going. I hoped I helped you with your fruit troubles. I hope to see you all around."

"Same here." Billy and Charlie said in unison.

They gave a small chuckle, but Jacob rolled his eyes. I gave a small wave and walked away. Finally, I finished unloading and putting up my groceries. I grabbed my mp3 player and walked outside. I placed my earbuds in my ear and ran into the woods. It wasn't too long that I started to think about Stefan. That smile. That hair. Trouble soul.

At this point, I was full vampire speed, then I heard screaming through my earbuds. My head whipped in full alert. I ran towards the screaming and found something disturbing.

Alice's POV

I was taking a stroll in the forest. My family can be overwhelming sometimes. I had a fight with Jasper, so I stormed out to clear my head. The wind felt soothing against my skin. I came to an halt when I saw purple Hibiscus flowers. I crept over and squatted to the ground. "WOW! This is very rare." I was about to pluck the flower up, but the next thing I know I was on the ground. Someone was straddling me and he had his hand around my neck. His eyes was wild and red.

"GET OFF ME! AHHHH! AHHHH!" I tried to push him off, but he was stronger. I saw that he was about to rip my head. I thrusted harder under him. He didn't say nothing. The rain started to pick up. I felt my head about to disconnect, but a flash figure took the head off my attacker. I sat up and scooted against a tree. I knew oxygen wasn't necessary, but I was heaving. I looked in all directions for the flash figure. I tried to sniff out the scent, but the rain was masking it. I looked at the headless body with disgust. I carefully lifted myself up. The only thing I could tell that the flash figure was a vampire.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled out.

Elena's POV

I burst through my door and slammed my door. I paced the floor, leaving muddy tracks on my floor. Did I do the right thing? There is no way she can tell who I am. "I couldn't just let her die." I said to myself.

After a few hours of looking through my window and making phone calls, I took a hot shower and dressed down in my PJS. I turned off all the lights and laid in my bed restless. I tossed and turn in my bed, before I retrieved my cell phone from the night stand. I held it in my hands and stared at it. I knew if I looked at those messages and listen to voicemails,

I would just run back. I turned off my phone, then I got up from my bed. I collected all the items that reminded of my old life and placed them in the back of my closet. I stared at the objects for a moment longer, then shut the door. I prepared my clothes for tomorrow, then I laid back down, like that did much. "At least school will be a norm for me." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EITHER CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

Alice's POV (After The Attack)

After destroying the body, I run home. I burst through the door and my mom was the first to approach me. "Alice, I really hoped you thought about-" She paused and stared at me. She was by me in a blink of an eye. She grabbed my arms. "Alice, what happened?"

When she said that, the whole family was in the room. "I will explain later. I'm going to take an shower." I slipped my arms from my mom's grasp. Jasper came to me and stepped away from him. The saddness in his eyes was devastating, but I couldn't deal with an bruised ego. The hot shower was very relaxing and inviting. I stepped out an headed into my bedroom.

With vampire speed, I had my clothing ensemble on. I zone in on my family and it was silent. I managed to keep my thoughts from Edward, who I knew was squirming in his seat. I left my room and slowly crepted down the steps. When they came into view, they was staring at me, especially Jasper. I lingered on the bottom step, then I walked over and sat next to Edward.

"I was attacked in the forest earlier."

"WHAT?" Emmett jumped. His bassful voice reverberated through the house. I could see the anger festering in Jasper's eyes.

"Emmett, calm yourself. Let me finish my story before a witch hunt." I said. Esme was behind, rubbing my back. I noticed Edward tensed up.

"Edward, I'm okay. You can relax." He loosened a little, but still on alert.

"What happen, sweetheart?" My father, Carlisle, said. He rubbed his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Well, he attacked me from behind, so I didn't see him coming. He had me pinned on the ground, then I had a vision." That's when I got quiet. "He was going to kill me." Esme grasp got tighter on my shoulders. Snarls was coming from everyone.

"So, what happened?" Rosalie said.

"Well, just before he ripped my head off, I saw a flash figure. Vampire definitely. Whoever it was saved my life. It ripped the man's head off. I tried to track its scent, but it was raining, so the scent was lost." I said disappointedly.

"Just thank God you are alright, Alice." Esme said exasperated. Without notice, Jasper yanked me off the couch and was in a hug. My family left us in the living room. I clasped onto him tighter and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I could have lost you, Alice." Jasper's southern accent was very musical to my ears.

"I know and I never want to feel like that again."I said

"Whoever that person was who saved you is forever in my debt." He said. I entangled my fingers through his curly blonde hair. I inhaled his scent and it was beautiful. I took hold off his hand and led him to our room.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO CHARACTERS FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT.

Elena's POV

It was a restless night for me. I tossed and turned and just stared at my table clock. I got up and took an shower and got dress. I stood there in my bathroom looking in the mirror. My long, brown hair flowed past my shoulders. I decided to put it in a pony tail. I chose against make up. "You're Isabella Swan. You are from Arizona." I repeated my life story out loud to myself. After I was satisfied, I went to the kitchen and made me a bowl of cereal. I was driving along a road that lead to Forks High School.

After a few minutes the small school came into view. The parking lot was empty, so I parked in the middle. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the main offices. I walk in and there was lady sitting behind the desk. She looks up to me and smiles. "I never seen you before." She said. I walk up to the desk and pull out information. "I'm new to town. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said.

She reaches her over the desk and I shook it. "I'm Mrs. Copeland." She took my info. "You can have a seat. It will take awhile for registration."

I sat in the seat that was against a wall. I looked down at my chest and stared at the pendant that Stefan gave me. I smirked to myself, then I felt this pit of guilt in my stomach. I tucked the pendant inside my shirt, even though it burns like hell.

"Mrs. Copeland, I'm going to head back to my car. I will be back." She nodded her head and I left the office. I plugged in my mp3 in my radio jack. I clicked on the song 'Bills, Bills, Bills' by Destiny's Child. I started to chant along with the song. The music as blasting. In my review mirror, I noticed cars pulling into the parking lot. I turned my music down to an reasonable level. I looked at my watch and it was 6:50 a.m."Damn it!" I whispered harshly. I exited my car and headed back to the office. I sat back down in my seat and stared at a plant.

It was now 11:05 and me and Mrs. Copeland was going over my schedule. When we were done, we stood up. "Darling, you are officially a student at Forks High." She handed me papers. "Take these home and get your parents or guardian to sign. Do you need a student to show you around?"

"If there is a map of the school, I will be just fine." I said.

Mrs. Copeland open her draw and pulled out a map. "Here you go." I took the map from her. The period bill ranged.

"6th period for you. That is your lunch." I gave her a small nod and left.

I followed my map and it lead me to the lunchroom. It wasn't pack, but it wasn't empty it was just right. As soon as I walked in, eyes swooped towards me. Conversations died down. I scanned the lunchroom and spotted an empty table in the corner. I clutched my backpack tighter to me and quickly walked over to it. I dropped my bag onto the table and took an seat. I pulled out my mp3 player out of my pocket and put in my earbuds. I was in the line for lunch, then something caught my attention.

Four people walked through the door and my eyes landed directly on pixie like girl. She was the one I saved yesterday. She was holding hands with a boy that was tall and had curly, blonde hair. He was very intense. My heart started to speed up. I was about to dart out the cafeteria until I saw a boy that stopped me in my tracks. He was tall, well muscle toned. His perfect bronze hair laid lazily on his head. My eyes met his briefly and turned away quickly. They were dark and cold, yet still amusing.

Then, a thought popped in my head. Those five are vampires. I paid for my lunch and headed toward my table. A large figure blocked my way to my table. He was notioning me to take out my earbuds. I took my free hand and took out my earbuds.

"Can I help you?" He smiled at me, but it seem off to me.

"I just here to welcome you to Forks." I gave a small awkward smile and said,

"Thanks." I attempted to walk around him, but he grabbed my arm firmly to stop me.

"We can't have a small conversation?" He said.

I shook my arm from his grasp. "Look, it has been a very, long day and I just don't have it in me to socialize. Maybe tomorrow?"

I walked past him and sat at my table. I was about to put in my earbuds, then the guy sat down next to me.

"I'm William. You're Isabella right?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"It's Bella." I said annoyingly "What do you want, William?"

He scooted closer to me. He placed his hand on my inner thigh. "I want to get to know you better." He gave my thigh a little squeeze.

I could have compelled him, but I like this better. I gave him a small smirk. I placed my hand on his head and his smile grew wider. Then, I SLAMMED his head on the table and held it there.

"This is how its going to go William. You're going to apologize to me, then you are going to leave this table and never come back over or talk to me. If you do attempt to pull another stunt like this again, I will report you for sexual harassment or assault. Do you understand?" He didn't answer me. My grip clasp tighter around his head. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I growled at him.

"Yes." He said with fear. I released my hold. He practically jumped from his seat. He was about to walk off, but I coughed at him.

"Are you forgetting something?" I said. "I'm sorry for touching you in that way."

Then, he walked out the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at me in amazement. "Damn It!" I whispered to myself. I caused unwanted attention to myself. My eyes aimlessly landed on the mysterious five and they was staring at me. I felt like the stares held more meaning. I gather my things and dashed out the cafeteria.

Edward's POV

I walked to the lunchroom with my family. I walked in and everything went smoothly until I looked into a pair of baby browns. She looked away from me. I tried to read her mind, but nothing. A scowl wormed its way onto my face. I tried again and nothing. As soon as everyone sat down, I blurted out in a soft whisper. "I can't read her mind."

Alice's head whipped up and looked at me. "Who?" Alice said.

"The girl in the lunch line. She has long' brown hair in a pony tail."My family's glances shifted a little, then focus back on me.

"How is that possible?" Emmett questioned.

I hunched my shoulders "I can't see her future." Alice said.

Our glances shifted to Alice. "She's trouble. I just know it." Rosalie said. She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Jasper, can you pick up emotions from her?" I said.

"She's annoyed by William." Jasper said. I looked behind me and saw that William had his hand on her thigh. She returned the affection as she laid her hand on his face. A low primal growl released from me. Why did that happen? I feel my family's eyes staring at me. I was about to turn around, but to my surprise, Bella slammed William's head onto the table. I smiled in the inside. Why am I amused by this? I zoned into her.

"- If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I report you for sexual harassment or assault. Do you understand?" He didn't answer and her words was harsher. William got up and apologized and left the cafeteria.

"What a firecracker!" Emmett laughed. Rosalie smacked him upside his head.

Bella got up and ran from the room. I felt this empty pit in my stomach.

"Someone has a crush!" Jasper snickered. I whipped around and glared at him.

"Have no crush, just admiration."

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come marriage, then the baby." Emmett hooted.

When Rosalie and Alice glared at their significant other, they stopped antagonizing. I got up from the table and exited the lunchroom.

I walked to the front and saw Bella walking across the parking lot. A car whipped out of nowhere and was gunning for Bella. Before I knew it, I crashing into Bella and pushing her out of the way. We landed on the ground and I was on top of her. The car zoomed out the parking lot. I could hear hear feet pattering against the cement heading towards me. I looked down at Bella and she was unconscious.

Now if you noticed that Elena's heart was beating, so that gives you an clue about chapter 3. This story will jumble the story line between the vampire diaries and twilight. When I finally reveal Elena's father and how her transformation was different. I even given Elena some powers. There will be several flashbacks to tie the story together. Hopefully these three chapters will keep everyone fulfill until the next time I update. I will try to update every week but my schedule is whacking right now. Please leave votes and comments. Thanks for ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

Elena's POV

_FlashBack_

_ I laid in Stefan's bed. He was in Damon's room. "Damon, why is her heart still beating, but she is a vampire. Its impossible." Stefan said. _

_"Your guess is good as mine, baby brother." Damon said. _

_I zoned out of their conversation and relaxed against the bed. This should be a good thing. I was still myself, but different. I feel empowered. Stefan was standing in the door way. I looked into his eyes and they were comforting._

_ "Why are you standing all the way over there?" I patted the empty space of bed next to me. Stefan walked over and laid down next to me. He grasp my hand and it was relaxing. I laid my head against his chest. "Stefan, stop worrying." I said._

_ "I don't know what you mean." Stefan said._

_ "Besides listening in the conversation between you and Damon, I know you better than you think. Just let it be. I'm still me." I sit up and looked him in his eyes. I laid my hand against his face and he kissed it. _

_"I just want to know you will be okay, Elena." He pleaded. I leaned my head down and kissed him. The kissing was starting to heat up and looked up and the door was open. I pulled away._

_ "Whats wrong?" Stefan questioned. I laughed. _

_"Well, we can't get all handsy while the door is open." I crawled from the bed and went over to the door to close it. Damon came into view. I frozed in place. We made brief eye contact, then he disappeared. I felt like my very existence was crumbling. I shook the thought from my head and closed the door. I turned around and smiled at Stefan. _

_"Where were we?"I said._

_Stefan ran over to me. "I think we were like this." He pulled me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. He lifted me off the floor, which lead series of giggles from me. He carried me back to the bed. One thing lead to another and clothes was on the floor. _

_FlashBack Ends_

I wake up and find myself in a hospital room. I sit up and the room was empty. "Well, this is a familiar setting." I whispered to myself. I looked down to my arm and there was an IV. I disconnected the IV from my arm. I get up from the bed and headed towards the door, but the door swings open and man come in sight. Not too bad looking. His eyes was golden. He smiled at genuinely.

"Ms. Swan, seems you feel better. How about we get you to lie down?" Damn it. I turned around and walked back to the bed and sat down.

"I'm fine, doctor." I protested.

"Well, let me the judge of that little lady. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He raised his hand to me and I shook it. Dr. Cullen examined me and dotted down some notes.

"Ms. Swan, you have a minor concussion, but other than that you will be fine." Carlisle announced.

I clapped my hands together in joyous. Carlisle shown a question look. "Its not you. You were great, but I hate hospitals. Too many bad memories."

He nodded his head and smiled. "One last thing, you can't drive for a while and you will have to come back for a quick check up." He said.

My face sunk with disappointment. "How will I get to school? How will I get home?" I knew I made an mistake when I said that.

"What about your parents, Ms. Swan?" He asked.

"I came before my father. He will be here in a week or two." I said with swift.

"What about your mother?" He asked.

"She is dead." I said. At least I didn't lie about that.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." He paused. "Well, Sherriff Swan is waiting for your statement." He added.

"For what?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan, someone was trying to run you down." He said. He was about to get up, but I grabbed his hand.

"Dr. Cullen, he can't know about my father situation. Can you please just find me someone to drive me home?" I pleaded.

He tapped my hand and said, "Okay." Dr. Cullen let me get dress first then lead me out to a secluded waiting room, where Sherriff Swan was waiting. He stood up and smiled at me.

"Ms. Swan, I would love to say that it is nice seeing you again, but considering the circumstances." He said.

I took a seat across from him and said, "I know what you mean. So, ask away."

"Just tell me how your day went." Charlie leaned forward with his notepad and pen.

"Well, I got up and went to school. I was basically in the office of school half a day, then I finished up with Mrs. Copeland, then I went to lunch. It was okay, until this boy name William appeared out of nowhere. I didn't want to talk, so I told him maybe tomorrow. I went to my table, then he just sat next to me. All of sudden, he grabbed my inner thigh. So, I slammed his head on the table and told him to stay away from me, then he stormed from the lunchroom. Minutes after that, I left. I was walking across the parking lot, then I woke up here."

Charlie sat there writing away, then Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

He waved me over. "I be back." I walked over to Carlisle.

He whispered to me. "I found an escort for you. Just go to the main lobby and she will be waiting for you." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and left.

I looked back at him, because I just realized he was a vampire. I was in shock, but amazed.

"Isabella, that is all I need from you." I turned to face him. "You're lucky to have Edward Cullen there at that time." He said.

I stared at him contently. "What?" I yelped.

"Edward Cullen. He pushed you out the way from a car that was gunning you down." He said.

"Is this Edward... related to Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes. All five of his kids go to Forks High." I nodded my head to the response. "I want you to take care now. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." He gave me a one shoulder hug, but you can tell it was awkward for him, but there was pain there. I hose not to question it. He gave an final wave and left.

After asking several nurses, one lead me to the main lobby. I looked around searching for my driver. A woman walked towards me. She was beautiful. She had carmelized brown hair. Her eyes was also golden. She was also a vampire. "Are you Isabella?" She said sweetly.

"Yes, but you can call me Bella." I said. She reached out her hand and I shook it.

"My name is Esme Cullen. Dr. Cullen's wife." She said. A hyper girl came bouncing around the corner. She was girl I saved. I tensed up when she came over. She looked at me as she knew me all her life.

"OMG! Bella, I'm so glad you are alright. You gave us a scare there." She said.

I literally didn't know how to react at that. "Ummmm,... thank you." I replied awkwardly.

"Lets get you home, sweetheart." Esme said. I was in the backseat of her car, giving her directions.

"So, when did you move here, sweetheart.?" Esme said.

"I moved here late night saturday." I said. The girl was playing with the radio. Esme shooed her hand away.

"Alice, leave the radio alone." She demanded. Alice giving up, she turns toward me.

"Bella, how are you liking the school?" She said.

"Besides being killed by a car, its okay. The town is small, which I like." I said.

"Where did you live before?" She asked.

"Well, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona." I replied.

"That is a major change of scenery." Esme commented. She turned down my drive way and drove down the gravel road. My house came into view. My truck was in my drive way.

"How did my truck get here?" I asked.

"My son snaked your keys and drove it here. Alice texted him to drop it off here." Esme said. She came to an stop and parked the car. I grabbed my bag and got out the car. Esme and Alice got out and walked me to the door.

"You guys didn't have to do that, but thank you anyway." I pulled the keys out of my pocket and unlocked my front door. "Thank you guys again for driving me." I said.

Esme pulled me into a hug and said, "Take care of yourself, darling." Alice did the same thing. I watched them pull off. I was about to head upstairs until I felt another presence in my house. I walked to my living room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw, not only my enemy, but my father.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

Damon's POV

_Dear Damon,_

_ When we first met, your smugness annoyed me. Later on, I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. You were my friend whether you realize that or not, but I took advantage of you, Damon and I'm truly sorry for that. I became Katherine and I didn't even realize that, but at least my feelings was real for you. I was ready to leave Stefan to be with you, but Jeremy died and the 'love link' broke, so I was unsure with myself. _

_That brief time that we had I cherish it every moment. No regrets at all. I want you to make a promise to yourself that you will be happy and not dwell in bitterness. I know you are at odds with Stefan, but stick together. Take care of each other. I'm sorry things didn't go our way, but that is life. You will meet a beautiful girl and fall in love and I will be a distant memory, but I will never forget you. I hope the next time we cross paths that the anger and resent is gone. I hope we could have a true friendship._

_ Love, Elena._

I held the letter in my hand and I wished I didn't read it. I pulled out a light and set fire to the letter. I tossed it in my sink and watched it burned like my chances with Elena.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

_ FLASHBACK _

_"Bonnie, are you ready?" I waited impatiently in her living room. _

_"Let me finish the potion, okay." Bonnie yelled from her kitchen._

_ Several minutes later, she appeared in the living room. She came in front of me and held out the potion. "Drink this and I will recite the spell." _

_I took the vile and held it in my hands. I hesitated for a moment, but I quickly down the potion. GOD, THAT WAS AWFUL! Bonnie was speaking in latin, then she was done after a few moments. _

_"How do you feel? What do you see?" I was about to say it didn't work, but I started to see different color streams of light. I giggled a little, because it was beautiful. "Bonnie, I wish you could see this. Its amazing. Its like your own personal rainbow._

_"So, what do I do?" Bonnie came around me and stood behind me._

_ "I want you to focus on that bond you want. Clear your head of everything else."_

_ She placed her hands on my shoulder. I close my eyes and cleared my thoughts. My yearn for my father was heavy weight. I opened my eyes and there was a single yellow stream of light. It was bright._

_ "Its bright Bonnie. What does that mean?"_

_ "It means he is in Mystic Falls." She said._

_ I got in the car with Bonnie and we were driving about ten minutes until we pulled in front of this mansion. A mansion that was way to familiar. Bonnie stared at me with disbelief. My mind couldn't wrap around the thought that I was related to ... them. Bonnie broke through the silence. _

_"It explains why you are not a full vampire, Elena."_

_ "Bonnie this can't be right. The spell must be wrong." I shook my head in doubt._

_ "Elena, my spell is not wrong. If the bond lead you here, then your father is in there." She stared at the Original's vampire home. I was about to have her pull out, until a figure stepped out onto the balcony. The yellow bond surrounded him. He was my father. "Bonnie, go! I said. I sat back in my chair, just begging it wasn't true._

_ FLASHBACK END_

"Hello, Elena." He said. He sat on my couch in the dark.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Elijah looked up to me. He stood up. He was dressed in all black.

"I believe you know why I am here, Elena. Bonnie told me everything." I stepped forward.

"WHAT? BONNIE WOULDN'T DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Not if someone life was in danger. Lets just say Damon interfered and Stefan was collateral damage." He said coolly.

"IS HE OKAY?" My heart rate sped up.

"Stefan lives to see another day, but I'm not here to talk about them." He said.

"We have nothing to discuss, Elijah. I want you to leave." I said demandingly.

"I can't just walk away from this, Elena, especially from family. My own ... daughter."

My stomach turned at the thought. "We are nothing but bitter enemies. I am not your daughter, Elijah. My family is dead." I said.

"Can we at least talk about this, Elena?" Elijah said.

"TALK ABOUT WHAT?" I paused. "How about we talk about you having a hand in my death?"

"That is not fair. Klaus is my brother, Elena. You were very much in a similar situation very recently." He said.

I became quiet after he said that. How could I judge him when I was ready to rip off Katherine's head? I was too angry to think about this. The wounds was still too fresh.

"Elijah, I can't deal with this. I came here to escape from my past."

"Then, come with me back to New Orleans. It is still a fresh start." Elijah pleaded.

"I know how much family means to you, Elijah, but... I'm at odds with your family. I will never be part of the Mikaelsons." I said.

I could see the sliver of hurt in his eyes. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. I wanted to be angry, but I was sad at the same time.

FEW HOURS LATER ...

I pulled out some animal blood I stored in refrigerator and heated up in the microwave. I sat down and started to work on my flat screen, until I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up and and walked to my door. "Who is it?" I said.

"Chief Swan." He said. I opened the door and Charlie was standing on my porch.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" I waved him in. He stepped over my threshold and closed the door behind him.

"I had to track down Esme to find you. I came here to notify you that William Boyd was apprehended, so you are very much safe." Charlie looked around.

"Bella, are your parents here?" He asked. I didn't realize I just let a cop in my house.

"My dad-" A knock at the door interrupted my conversation. I walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me, sweetheart." I opened the door and Elijah was standing there with bags in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah plastered a smile on his face and walked in. He kissed me on the cheek and walked past me.

"Well, Bells, I know you were suspecting me tomorrow, but I decided to come home early. I was worried to have my daughter out in the middle of the woods alone." He set his bags down and stared at Charlie.

"Who is this?" Charlie extended his hand towards Elijah.

"I'm Sheriff Swan and I assume you are Bella's dad." Elijah nodded his head up and down. My life was literally going to hell. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!

"Can I ask why you are here, Sheriff Swan?"

"Well, your daughter was almost ran down with a car today. I just came here to notify her and the parent that the suspect was apprehended." Charlie said.

Elijah became alert. "Why didn't you call me, Elena?" He actually sounded distraught. I just rolled my eyes and covered my face.

"Sheriff Swan, I appreciate you for coming all the way out here."

After a few minutes, Charlie left. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I yelled.

"Calm yourself, Elena. Look, I thought about what you said and you were right. So, I decided I'm staying here. Plus, you need a parent figure to keep up this facade anyways. So, who is better than your real father."

I stared at him like he was crazy. i stumped up my stairs and slammed my bedroom door. NEXT

CHAPTER WILL BE IN EDWARD'S POV AND BOY ARE YOU IN FOR A SURPRISE.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

EDWARD'S POV

I waited anxiously on the couch for Carlisle to walk to the main lobby to give me an update. I turned around and I can see Rosalie headed my way. She comes in and pulls me away to an secluded spot.

"What the hell did you do? Do even realize what you did?" She whisper even though the rage was clear.

"What was I suppose to do Rosalie? Just let her die!" I growled.

"It would have been hell a lot easier. Your actions jeopardized this family." She yelled. I was about to say something until I spotted Carlisle. I dismiss myself from Rosalie's presence and went to Carlisle.

"How is she? Did I do much damage?" Carlisle shone his fatherly smile to me.

"No, son. You did not hurt her. She just has a small bump on the head, but other than that she will be walking out the hospital in one piece."

I released a sigh of relief. "Edward, you can go home now. No worries, son." Carlisle smiled and left to attend to other patients. I spotted Rosalie, but I ignored her and left.

I arrived at home no later than than twenty minutes after I departed from hospital. Just to avoid the family, I used my vampire speed and ran to my room. I turned on some of my classical music and laid on my couch. I stared aimlessly at the ceiling. I couldn't help, but think about Bella. Bella. The name sounded so right on my tongue. Her long, beautiful, rich brown hair dangled free. Her warm eyes were so inviting. They spark a fire in me that I thought extinguish after I was turned. When were on the ground and she was unconscious, I couldn't help, but stare. Her lips seem so soft and tender, but I quickly banish those thoughts. I was so lost in my thought process, I didn't know another was in my room.

The vampire ambushed me with kisses and smiles. "Tanya, my love. Where have you been?" She propped her head on my chest and stared at me.

"Well, I returned from Alaska to see my sisters to tell them the great news." Tanya squealed. I sat up alarmed.

"Tanya, I thought we were going to wait to tell our family." I said. Tanya sat up and crossed her arms.

"Edward, please don't ruin this moment for me. Did you really expect I could keep our engagement a secret, especially from my sisters." She complained.

I knew I couldn't win this argument, so I held her in a hug a kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to keep something like that." I got up from the couch and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "It is only fair that my family knows, but I want to wait until Carlisle is here." I explained.

Tanya jumped up and down and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed.

After she composed herself, she said, "While we wait, I'm going shopping with your sisters." Tanya announced.

"Okay lovely. Have fun with Alice, the store crazed junkie." I rolled my eyes. Tanya nudged at my shoulder playfully. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Either way, have fun." Tanya was on her way out the door, until she turned around and said "Edward Cullen, you are going to make me the luckiest and happiest bride on the planet." Tanya blew me a kiss and disappeared.

My feelings are genuine for Tanya, but this Bella... she is racking my brain. I just hope this fascination cease to exist very soon.

I BET YOU MOST OF YOU DID NOT EXPECT THAT. I WILL CONTINUE IN EDWARD'S POV IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I MIGHT JUST FIT IN BELLA'S POV. ANOTHER THING, I WOULD LOVE MORE COMMENTS.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS

EDWARD'S POV

My family was all gather in the living room when I finally came downstairs and I noticed Tanya acting all jittery. I chose to read her mind. Finally! Now we can tell them. I took an unnecessary breath. "Family, I have a announcement, so please have a seat.

_"Don't do it, Edward! This is only going to end in a disaster."_ I looked over at Alice and her contorted with worry.

"What is that you have to us, son?" Carlisle said, while everyone was seating down. Tanya flitted towards my side and wrapped her arm around my side.

"Tanya and I have some great news to share with you." I looked down to Tanya and smiled at her.

"Well Edward, don't leave them in suspense." Tanya urged

. "Tanya and I is... engaged." I said. Esme was the first on her feet to walk over to us. Esme hugged Tanya then me.

"Son, I'm happy for you." I know Esme and she didn't sound enthusiatic at all. My family sat around all awkwardly, exchanging looks among themselves.

"Congrats, son. I'm happy for you." Carlisle said. Alice just walked off with Jasper following. The only person actually happy was Rosalie. She and Tanya was talking feverishly. The rest of the night was dull as I expected. And I was piss!

Tuesday school morning finally rolled around. I headed toward my car and found Alice sitting in the passenger seat in the front. I looked over to Jasper and he just hunched is shoulders and got into his own car. I slid into the driver seat and drove out the garage. Half-way through the drive, I could see that Alice was antsy.

"Say what you have to say Alice, because now I'm disgusted with you." She turned to face me and she glared.

"I can say the same to you, Edward." She growled.

"Excuse me! I'm not one who walked out on my engagement announcement. After the years of you and Esme pressuring me to find someone and after I do... you guys are not a least bit happy." I seethed through my teeth.

"And you are right, but we pressure you to find someone you truly love. Your mate, not a substitute!" Alice argued.

I was applaud. "Don't you dare speak of Tanya that way. Not the one I love!" I said, my voice reaching a dangerous level.

"I don't doubt you have feelings, but Edward when was the last time you I was wrong. I told you not to engage Tanya in the first place, but you so was desperate for a companion, ignored my warnings. Now, she's going to become a victim of all this pain you going to bring on." She said.

I remained silent. "Edward, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, cause this is something I can't help you with." Alice said. I turned into the school parking lot and parked next to Emmett's monstrous Hummer. I got out my car and slammed the door an d stormed off. I was walking so fast, I didn't notice the girl I bumped into.

The force from my body made her fall. "DAMN! Too much spinach, Popeye!" The girl said. I looked down and it was Bella. My fatal mistake was to look into her eyes. She interrupted my thought. "Thanks for helping." She said sarcastically.

I quickly bent down and helped her collect her books. "I'm sorry." I said before walking off.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of something delicious. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. Elijah was standing over the stove cooking.

"Damn! I was hoping I was imagining you." I said.

"Nope! I'm real as day! Grab out a plate for yourself." Elijah said.

I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a plate. I handed him the plate and he put an omelet on the plate. He grabbed a fork and bowl of fruit and placed it in front of me.

"Bon Appetit!" Elijah said.

"Thanks!" I said.

After a few minutes of eating, Elijah struck up a conversation. "Why were you with vampires yesterday? When you came home earlier evening." He said, drinking his coffee.

"Well, they were bringing me home after my suppose concussion. I can't drive for a week or so. Anyways, there is actually a family of vampires in Forks. There is five kids and their father treated me at the hospital."

"A vampire working in the hospital. Surprising." Elijah leaned in curiosity.

"Their 'vegetarians'. All their eyes are golden. You would think they would wear enchanted eye contacts, but the mother assisted me home. Actually, their son saved me from being run down." I said after swallowing my last bit of food.

"Well, I need to get going to school." Elijah just nodded.

I grabbed my car keys off the hook, but before I walked out the door, Elijah snatched my keys. "Wh- What the hell are doing? I tried to snatch my keys back, but failed. "Elena, you have a concussion. You need to keep appearances up, okay?" He said all concern.

"SO, HOW DO I GET TO SCHOOL? WALK? BIKE?" I ranted annoyed.

Elijah walk past me, out the door. "No, silly. I'm taking you." He said with a smug smile.

I walked to my car. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said.

He pinched his fingers together and laughed. "Just a bit." He got in the driver seat, then I hopped in.

During the drive, Elijah turned the radio and started to talk. "Elena, I'm sorry. I'm really am. I wanted my family back. That's all I wanted, nothing more. I really want this to work. I'm not trying to replace anyone, but asking you to give me a chance, Elena. I just want the hate you harboring towards me can be replace with something positive." Elijah parked in the school lot.

He stared at me for an answer. "Elijah, I don't hate you. I would have done the same to have the people I love back in my love. I'm not going to deny that we connected the first time we met. You have look out for me in your own way. I'm not angry about you and your siblings tried to kill me, because that was me not to long ago, but every time I let someone in, they end up dying. That's part of the reason I left." I looked at him before out the window. It was raining.

"Lets take things slow for now, then take things from there. That's all I can promise, Elijah." I glanced at him.

"That's okay with me, Elena." I nodded before getting out the car. "Have a good day at school. I will be here after school." He said.

Before closing the door, I said "Have a great day, Elijah." I closed the door. I walking before I was knocked down by this impending force.

"DAMN! Too much spinach, Popeye." I looked up and it was Edward. His eyes were breathtaking, but I quickly recovered, but he didn't. He didn't even move to help me to gather my stuff. I squatted to start to pick up my stuff.

"Thanks for helping." I said sarcastically. Obviously, my words broke his concentration, because swiftly he bent down and gather my stuff and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry." He said before storming off. He is one uptight vampire.

Comments?


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

I was in fifth period and it was history. I was sitting there dazed, just about in tears. Alaric was in my memories. He was part of my family and just like the others, he perished. He was like another brother. He were close and just miss that brilliant smile that just warmed up the class. I took a deep breath and force myself to focus. This adjusting period will take longer than I thought. I looked to the front and noticed two of the Cullens sit up front. I believe it is Rosalie and Emmett. The way they looked at each other was... dazzling.

I remember me and Stefan stealing glances of each other every chance we got. I smiled to myself about that. Before I knew it, the bell has rung. I was making my way out of class and this Asian boy came along the side of me. "You're Isabella, right?" He said.

"Yes, but call me Bella." I becoming use to my name. "You are?"

"My name is Eric. We share 6th hour lunch together. I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friends." He said.

"As longs there is no McFeelies, then I will." I smirked at him and Eric laughed.

He put up the boy scout symbol. "I promise no McFeelies."

We both laughed. I almost tripped, but Eric caught my arms and level me on the floor. "Thanks."

Eric walked me over to his table and there was three girls and two boys all talking and laughing. "Hey, guys." Everyone popped there heads up to stare up at Eric. "This is my homegirl, Bella."

I gave a small wave. "Bella, this is Ben, Mike, Angela, Lauren, and Jessica." Everyone raised there hands as he said there names. I took a seat between Angela and Jessica. I noticed Lauren giving me dirty looks, but I choose to ignore it.

"So, Bella, where did you move from?" Mike said.

"I moved from Phoenix, Arizona." I replied.

"Why would you want to move to a dump town like this?" Jessica scoffed.

"I was being stalked by this crazed homicidal killer and I'm in witness protection to testify against him for killing my neighbors. Oops, I wasn't suppose to tell you that." Everyone went quiet and horror seeped onto their faces. I busted out laughing. I can't believe they took me seriously. "I'm kidding, guys. I moved because my mother died in a car accident and my father and I needed a change."

Everyone started to laugh nervously. "I'm sorry to hear that, Bella." Angela said.

"Thanks, but I'm doing good. It was awhile ago." I said. I paused and thought to change the subject. "So, what do you guys do around here for fun?" I said.

Jessica was happy to jump in. "Well, we go surfing or shopping or throw parties. We pretty much have to make up things to get through the day. It's a small town. What did you do back home?" Jessica asked.

"We threw parties and one time, my ex-boyfriend's brother and I went on a road trip to go to Georgia. Then it was another time we went to Chicago And New York. It was amazing. We did car washes, which was the best." I said.

They oggled on my words, just amazed. Jessica demeanor changed and I looked over and saw Mike checking me out. Ugh. I thought it was time to dismiss myself. "I'm going to go get something to eat." I walked to the salad bar. I took my time decorating my bowl. I turned around and I jumped backwards causing me to drop my bowl. Alice caught my bowl with perfect timing.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't mean to startle you!." I put my hand over my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Its okay. I will be fine." I said.

Alice held out my salad and I reached out to take it. Our hands met for a brief second, but Alice tensed up. She stood like a statue. She was physically there, but not mentally. I saw a boy come up to her. He has beautiful curly hair.

"Alice, are you okay?" Alice lurched forward and latched onto my hands.

"It was you. You were the one in the woods. You saved me!" The boy who came to her side turned his attention away from her and looked at me.

I pulled my hands away from her and walked away. I could feel the Cullen Clan eyes on me as I took my seat at the table. "What was all that about?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." I said. I followed the couple as they walked towards their table. My eyes met Edward's eyes. His eyes were like daggers. They were fierce. Then, my eyes met Alice's eyes. She was way too happy about this. I turned around. I zoned into their conversation.

"Alice, it is impossible that Bella saved you. She is human." The boy said.

"Jasper, I'm telling that she saved me that day in the forest. When have you known me to be wrong?" Alice said.

"Lets say you are right, how could you see the past?" Jasper said.

"When I touched her, it was like a passageway open in my brain and saw what I couldn't." Alice said.

"I knew she was trouble from the moment I laid eyes on her. We need to do something." Rosalie growled.

"Rose, stop being silly! If she was a threat to us, then we would know about it." Emmett said.

"She's probably the reason those dead bodies been piling up lately." Rosalie protested.

"No. She's not like that. But I saw something else." Alice said.

"Don't say it, Alice!" Edward said rudely.

"I told you would regret announcing your engagement with Tanya." Alice said.

"Your visions can always change, Alice." Edward said.

Damn, would they say it already. I thought to my self.

"What did you see, Alice?" Rosalie said.

Finally. Alice paused before continuing. "Edward was kissing Bella. They were together." Alice said.

At that moment, Edward stood up and slammed though the lunch doors.

"Alice, Edward loves Tanya. Jasper, back me up." Rosalie looking for reassurance.

"This where I have to disagree with you, Rose. Edward likes Tanya, but no love. Despite my mood gift, everybody in family knows that Edward don't love her." Jasper said.

The bell started to ring, so I tuned out. I couldn't believe what was happening. My secret was unraveling at the very moment. My next class was English and to my surprise... the Cullen Clan was there. Even Edward! Gladly, the people I was seated with at lunch with was also there, so I took a seat next them. That whole time, I didn't even look back.

Ms. Staue, English Teacher, started to talk. "Hello, everyone. This class period will be a discussion. I wanted to do something different this year. For the end of the year finals, my three upper level classes will be writing, producing, and directing a play. The stagecraft students are at your disposal. They will be collaborating with us for there on grade too. So for groups, I'm splitting the class in half." Mrs. Staue walked in the middle row.

"These four rows are a group." OH MY GOD, I'M STUCK WITH ALL THE CULLENS. At least, my lunch buddies with me. I looked back at them. Rosalie was scowling, Jasper and Emmett unsure, Alice was bouncing up and down with a smile, and Edward was glaring at me. I turned around. Oh man, I'm screwed.

"Discuss among your group on your plans." Ms. Staue.

I turned to face all my partners. "I guess we can meet at my house. Its pretty big and we can do potlucks to save cash on food. We can do weekends or weekdays. And if anyone need picking up, I can pick them up." Mike, Eric, Ben, Lauren, Angela, and Jessica agreed to do that.

Even though pained me, I addressed the Cullens. "How about you, guys?" I said. Alice nearly knocked her desk over with excitement. "Of course, we will." Rosalie glared at her. There was no objections, so I went with it.

The rest of the day went pretty quick. I finished eighth hour gym and walked to the front of the school. Elijah was waiting in my truck. I walked over, but before I got in the car, the Cullens was watching me adamantly. I got in the truck.

"How was your day?" Elijah asked. "Drive. I'll explain later."

Comments?


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

EDWARD'S POV

I storm through house, while Alice was close on my tail. "Edward, aren't you excited about this?" Alice pleaded.

Esme and Carlisle come out of his office. "Excited about what?" Esme said.

"The girl we took home, Bella, she is the one who saved my life." I looked at Carlisle and Esme.

They was in the shock phase. "Sweetie, how is that possible? Bella is human." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, we live in a world where vampires and werewolves and other creatures live. Why does this come as a surprise?" Alice couldn't pipe down.

"That still don't explains about why Edward should be excited." Esme said.

I saw that Alice was about to say something. "Alice, don't even think about it." Alice grimaced at me.

"Bella is Edward's mate." I turned around and stared at Emmett. Emmett hunched his shoulders and tried to look innocent.

"Why did you just say that?" I glared at him.

"You told Alice she couldn't say anything, but not the rest of us." Alice and Emmett started to laugh.

"Thank God." Esme jumped and said.

I just stared at her. I was so grateful that Tanya left last night.

"ESME!" Esme came to my side.

"Edward, I just didn't want you to make a mistake that could have made you miserable. You are my son and I want what is best for you." Esme attention went to Alice. Alice was having a vision. I saw her vision. Oh, no! When Alice came out of the vision, a slow, deviant smirk cross her face.

"What did you see, sweetie?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella and her father is on their way to our house." Esme and Alice was in joy. If a vampire could get a migraine, this would be the moment.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

We made it home and we rushed into the house. Elijah followed me into the living room and sat on couch beside me. "What is so urgent that you waited to get home?"

"The Cullens know I'm a vampire, Elijah. I was listening to their conversation and Alice can see the future and I'm pretty sure that two more have abilities." I blurted out. Elijah was sitting all silent. "Elijah?" I said, annoyed by his quietness.

"Elena, you're fine. I promise. I think we need to get acquainted with them." He said.

"What you just said was not helpful at all. They could figure me out, Elijah!" My voice a little pitchy.

"Elena, they won't figure you out. Just because they know you're a vampire, doesn't mean your guts will be spilled." Elijah got from the couch, then he pulled me up. "Come. Lets go get to know them. Clear the air. Okay?"

I couldn't help, but nod. Elijah head me back out the door. We follow their scent, until we were pulling into a drive way. I looked up at there house and I was in awe. It was so open and structure was pristine. "They have a beautiful home." Elijah nodded in agreement. We exited the car and walked up the driveway. I walked up the stairs and rung the doorbell. I looked at my reflection, before someone came around a corner.

It was Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle opened the door and Esme greeted. "Bella, its nice to see you again." she said.

"Same here. Hi, Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Call me Carlisle, Bella." He said with a smile.

"Carlisle and Esme, this is my father, Elijah Mikaelson." I said.

Elijah shook their hands and let us in. We followed them up a staircase and into the kitchen. "You have a beautiful home." I said, still in awe.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme looked back. We finally entered the living room, which the family was there.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came today." Alice giddy. Even though she was weird, she was growing on me.

"Its nice to be here." I said.

Elijah decided to speak. "I'm going to get straight to the point, before the pleasantries." Everyone nodded. "We are vampires, as you already know, but you also know Bella is different." Elijah paused, then continued. "Bella is half bred, which means she was born as a vampire and as a human." Everyone attention was caught at this point, even Edward, who tried his hardest to ignore my existence.

"I came over to make peace, because we will be working with each other for a while." I said.

"Thank you." I turned to Alice, who tuned down her excitement. "Thank you for saving my life that day. You have no idea how much you gave back to me." Alice got up from the couch and walked over and hugged me.

I was a little stunned, but I hugged her back. It was a nice feeling. Alice parted from me and giggle.

"You smell amazzzzing!" That didn't make the moment weird, but I smiled and said,

"Thank you." She skipped back to Jasper's side. He gave me smile, before I looked away.

Before I knew, I was in Esme's grasp. "You have no idea how much you save this family as whole." She looked up to Elijah. "You produce a miracle, you know that?" She said.

"Yes, ma'am. I know that to be true." He said. He looked down at his watch. "Well, lets not take too much of your time. Are ready to go, Bella?" Elijah asked.

Before I could respond, Alice jumped up. "You have to go already? Stay and have fun with us." Alice said.

"I'm pretty sure she have better things to do, Alice." Edward said rudely. Alice whipped her back at him. "You have a room, Edward. Do what you do best and go sulk there. Let her speak for herself." She snapped at him. Everyone looked a little surprise, even Elijah. Now, all eyes on me. "Sure. I love to stay." I said.

Alice jumped up and down. She flitted to my side and yanked me towards upstairs. Elijah yelling behind me, "Call me when your ready to come home." He said. "Sure." I said before going out of sight.

COMMENTS


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS

After hours in Alice's room and talking, I decided to go downstairs. Once I reached the living room, aroma of something delicious filled the air. I followed the smell into the kitchen.

Carlisle and Esme was cooking. Esme looked up and smiled at me. "Hi. I figured you would be hungry, so I went to the store and grabbed somethings." Esme said.

"It also gives us an excuse to use the kitchen for once." Carlisle said.

I walked up to the counter and sat down. "You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it anyways. Everything smells delicious." I said.

"Thank you. So, are you having fun with Alice?" Esme asked.

"Alice have this power to make you open up. She should work for the CIA." I smirked.

"What she going to do? Shop them to death?" Carlisle laughed.

Esme tapped him on the shoulder. I looked around and realize no one was in the house. "Did I drive out your family?" I said.

"No, Bella. They went hunting. They should be here shortly." Carlisle said.

I excuse myself to head back to Alice's room, but I noticed this other room. I was a little curious, so I opened it up. In the middle of the room, there was a piano. The light dimmed low. I walked over to the piano and sat down. I remembered Stefan teaching me how to play the piano. It was something to keep me busy, because I was a newborn.

The first song I learned to play on the piano was Gravity by Sara Bareilles. My fingers grazed over the keys and started to play. I sung along with the tune. I was lost in memories. I felt Stefan's hands over mines, moving them. It was one of my happiest memories.

"You're really good." A person said behind me. I removed my hands and turned around to see Edward standing there.

EDWARD'S POV

"I'm done hunting. Anyone else?" I said.

Jasper came to my side, but Emmett and Rosalie was finishing up. Emmett dropped his deer carcass and looked at me.

"Why in such a hurry, bro? Afraid Alice will corrupt your dear beloved?"Emmett smirked.

"Stop being an asshole, Emmett." Rosalie gave him a death stare.

Emmett's smile disappeared. "Check." I said. Emmett looked over to me, angrily.

"What? You can comment on my problems, I cannot on yours. Tasteless, Emmett." I laughed before sprinting off to home. I was outside the house, before I heard a beautiful tune flowing from the house. It was gentle, but elegant. I ran to the kitchen. I looked over to Carlisle and Esme, before proceeding to my music room. Bella's singing filled the house. I spotted Alice spying on Bella. I walked to the entrance and watched her fingers moved through the keys swiftly.

"You're really good." Bella stopped playing instantly and turned to look at me. I could see her cheeks becoming red. "Thanks."

"Who taught you how to play?" I asked. I moved more into the room.

"Now, you want to talk to me?" She said. She got up to walk out, but I stepped in front of her. My intention was to let her, but my body was not in agreeance.

"I'm sorry for acting ungentlemanly like. It was not my intent. Please, stay." I said. I looked into her eyes and she was contemplating.

"I will stay only if you play something for me." Bella said.

"Fine." I gave in, so we walked back to the bench and sits down.

"So, what will you be performing for me today, Mr. Cullen?" She said with a smile.

I looked at her and said, "Let me surprise you, Ms. Swan." I place my hand on the keys and played away. When I was done playing, Bella started to clap.

"Edward, that was absolutely beautiful. I never heard that before. Did you compose that yourself?" She said.

"Yes, I did." I paused and stared at Bella.

She was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. I didn't expect you to be into classical." I said.

She waved her hand at me. "I like all types of music. I don't just stick with one genre." She said.

I noticed a loose hair on her face, so I reached up and used my thumb to move it out of the way.

Even after, I didn't remove my hand and she didn't mind. We were getting closer and closer. Our noses were touching and I feel her warm breath on my lips. My impulses were wild. Bella moved the rest and lips met. They were softer than I imagined. Her hands up my neck and into my hair. She pushed me closer.

"Edward, I'm home!" Tanya announced. Bella and I jerked apart and stood up. I could hear Alice running interference, enough time to straighten ourselves.

Bella walked out the room first, then I followed. "Tanya, I'm in the living room, darling."

"Why do I smell a human?" Tanya said. Tanya stopped in front of Bella. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan. And you?" Bella said.

"Not your concern, little girl." Tanya sneered.

"Excuse me?" Bella said.

"Bella, let's go get you something to eat." Alice said.

Alice grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen. Alice is a god send. "Tanya, why the rudeness? She is our guest." Esme scolded. Tanya frowns and whips her blonde curls out of her face. "I get a call from Rosalie that some girl was trying to move on my fiancée. So, Esme, you could see where the problem lies." Tanya growled.

I decided this was time to step in. "Tanya, everything is fine, sweetheart." I said. I went to her and took her into my embrace. "Come. Lets go sit down on the couch." I took hold of her hand and sat down on the couch.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

I'm sitting at the counter with Alice, eating my food. "I'm get ready to go. Too much animosity for my taste." I said finishing up.

"I'm sorry about that. Tanya usually have more grace than that." Alice commented.

The kiss kept flashing through my mind. "She have the right to be cautious. I can't be really mad." I said.

"Want me to drop you off?" Alice offered.

"No, that's okay. My father is on his way. We can just wait it out here." I said.

Esme came around the corner and sat next to me. "I want to apologize behavior of Tanya. Hope it doesn't discourage you to return to our home." Esme said.

I placed my hand on hers and smile. "No, not at all, but it is best to keep myself from Edward."

"That is best." I turned my head and saw Tanya.

"Tanya, you need to excuse yourself from this kitchen." Esme said.

"Why? Why am I the odd man out in this family? What is so special about this... whore?" Tanya said.

At that moment, I could hear my father outside, but I was beyond piss. "Obviously, I'm not the problem here. If you so adamant to push me out, then something is wrong with your relationship." I walked towards the door, but I look behind me and said, "Jealousy is not attractive." Then, I left.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

The car ride was extremely quiet between me and Elijah. As soon as he parked the car in the drive way, I used my vampire speed and ran to my room. I closed my door and flopped onto my bed. I pushed my face into my pillow with my shame. In my head, I kept whispering, "What did I do? Why did I do that?" Then, the kiss kept replaying in my mind. The bad part... I liked it! The old Elena would have been disgusted and shamed. This bold Bella is bad for me. I heard my phone chimed from my jacket pocket.

My phone haven't chimed since I left Mystic Falls. I got up and went over to my jacket. I retrieved my phone. I went through my messages and saw a Facebook post from Bonnie. I clicked on it. I stared at the post over and over. My eyes were filling up with tears.

It read, _"I miss Jeremy soo much! Every passing moment, my heart breaks a little more. Many restless nights to come!"_

All my memories came flooding back. I was no longer in bliss thinking about Edward, but Jeremy. Then, my mind flashed Katherine. Rage blinded me. I threw my phone into the wall and it broke into several pieces. At the same time, Elijah walked into my room, witnessing my meltdown. I expected he would be all invasive, but he sat down on my chair and stared at me. I was getting annoyed.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"I'm going to make an educated guess and say this has nothing to do with Edward." He said.

"How do you know that?" Now, I was pacing the room. Frantically stroking my hair.

"Damon has done worst and you was never this angry. Jeremy, isn't it?" He more than stated than asking.

I felt my wall of defense crumble and broke down in tears. I was crouched down on the floor, trying to catch my breath. I felt arms wrap around me. I leaned against Elijah's chest and cried. He gently stroked my head. Few minutes passed, I managed to calm down.

"I was the last face he saw, before he died." I whispered.

"Katherine is the one he saw, not you." Elijah said.

"But we have the same face and every time I think about, my stomach turns. She shouldn't be able to walk this Earth anymore." I said.

"If you killed her, you would have turned into her. Stefan saved you in more ways than one. You wouldn't have been the sister Jeremy remember when he left this world." Elijah said.

I lifted up and release him and sat next to him. "Elijah, why aren't you mad?" I asked.

"Mad about what?" He responded. "Jeremy and I killed Kol. I mean, it was in self-defense, but he was your brother. You went through all the trouble to get them back. Why aren't you mad?"

"I told Kol not to go, but he went anyways. I love my brother, but his superior complex was going to be his downfall one day. He suffered the consequences." His face remained straight, not an emotion in sight.

"It doesn't make the loss any easier, Elijah." I protested. "I try not to think about it. Its better not to linger for a vampire my age."

"You must be bipolar!" I said in amazement.

"Bipolar?" Elijah questioned.

"YOU AND YOUR FAMILY RAN ME OFF THE ROAD, BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH KLAUS' DEATH!"

My voice went up a few octaves. I jumped up off the floor. "OUT!"

Elijah got up without protest and left my room. I turned off my light and laid in the dark and until I drifted to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later and it was 3:00 a.m. in the morning. I tried to fall back asleep, but with no prevail. So I decided to get up. I went downstairs and into the kitchen table. Elijah was at the kitchen table. I took a seat from across him. He just kept on reading a book he held in his hands. It was one of those awkward silence. I knew I overreacted.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just... that wound is still fresh in my mind." I said, while avoiding eye contact.

"It know what the ironic thing is?" He continued to read his book. "The ironic thing is that Damon snapped your brother's neck and you forgave him, obviously. But I lash out in anger and grief for Klaus' death and I'm a villain."

I remained silent. "Damon lash out, because of his feelings was hurt. He lash out for rejection." I could feel his cold stare on me. I only wish his attention was still on the book. "Now, you can see where my confusion lies, Elena." He said.

I feel like he was scolding me, because I felt my inner little girl whimpering. "Truthfully, I don't have an answer for that. I guess my feelings were stronger than I thought for Damon at the time. I can't explain it. But... it still don't correct the wrongs you and Klaus caused. Did I tell you I killed a girl?" I looked down with shame.

Elijah remained to stare. "She was young, working girl. My emotions were turned off at the time and Damon and Stefan was trying to turn them back on. The girl was our waiter. I cornered her and compelled her. I went back to my table. I said, 'If you guys insist to change me back, there will be repercussions. I will make examples of innocents."

I smiled. 'I hope you guys enjoy the show." I looked over and exactly eleven p.m., the girl walked into on-coming traffic. She was dead, instantly. I didn't even cringe. I was excited." It was silent and I looked into Elijah's eyes.

Tears was stinging my eyes. I looked away. "I want someone to blame for that, so I won't have face the fact I alone killed a girl. I want to make her villain and I can't. My dreams are clouded with her face." I gave a weak smile. "So, you now know the truth." My head laid against the table. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

My hands were covered with another pair. "I'm sorry, Elena." Elijah said. When I felt like I could handle myself, I raised up and wiped my tears away.

"I'm no longer Elena anymore. I came here for a new start, but its going to take a little longer than I thought. Isabella Swan is the new me. For now on, call me Bella." I gave an exuberant smile.

"Bella." He whispered. I tightened a grip on his hand.

"And the new start don't have to be just for me. It can be you too. For once, no one knows you here. You don't have to have that raining cloud on you. New slate for you, too." I said.

"You're right." Elijah said. I held my hand out and said, "Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan."

Elijah took my hand and shook it. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson. It's nice to meet you."

I was washing the leftovers dishes from last night. I hear a thump coming from the other room. "Elijah?" He didn't answer me. I dry my hands and go to the study. I knock on the door. "Elijah? Are you okay?"

He still didn't answer. I slowly open the door. It was partly open and I saw legs. I swing open the door fully and Elijah was laying on the floor, wooden stake extending from his chest cavity. He was desecrated. I ran to his side and yanked out the stake. I kneeled next to him.

I hear the door slam and my eyes shot up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"I yelled. Her eyes were wild and dark. Her blonde curls dangled past her shoulders. "If I can't have Edward, then no one will." Tanya lunged at me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOW WE ARE AT STAGE TO SEE SOME MENDING BETWEEN ELENA AND ELIJAH. OBVIOUSLY ELENA HAVE A LONG ROAD BEFORE RECOVERY. AND WHAT IS UP WITH TANYA. COMMENT? SHARE?


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

EDWARD'S POV

I was sitting in the living room, listening to Tanya and Rosalie going over wedding flickering me glances to me. Jasper and Emmett was arguing over a football game. Carlisle and Esme left to hunt. My attention span was decreasing by the second. My kept wandering to Bella and that kiss. I could still feel electricity on my lips. Tanya seemed to calm down after whole dabocal with Bella. I snapped out of my daze when I heard a gasp from Alice.

She was having a vision.

_Bella was dress in wedding dress and Elijah escorting her down the aisle. She was happy and glowing. She was absolutely beautiful. I could see my family in the crowd among others. Then, I came into view. I was dress in black suit with a bow tie. Carlisle was standing in the middle. He was conducting the ceremony. Bella finally reached me and I took her hand. Carlisle's words was blur. "I do." I said. "I do." Bella said. "You may kiss the bride." Carlisle said. Bella leaned in for a kiss, but stopped. "I love you." Then, we kissed._

The vision end.

I was back into my living room. Everyone surrounds Alice, asking what did you see. Alice felt her eyes on me. "Edward, I let you see that vision for a reason, but yet you are still afraid to see the truth." Alice shook her head, before getting up. "I hope that was enough for you." Alice said before disappearing upstairs. Everyone went quiet and tensed up.

Emmett jumped up and started to scream. "TOUCHDOWN, BITCHES! JASPER, YOU OWE ME MONEY!" He did a dance, if can call it that. Emmett stopped when he notice that we were staring at him. "What?" He questioned.

"How in the hell did you make it as a vampire?" Jasper asked.

Emmett showed off his arms. "With these guns." He kissed the muscles on his arms. He wagged his eyebrows.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I hoped you didn't say it to that bear that nearly killed you."

Jasper and Rosalie laughed. Jasper reached over and gave her high-five.

Emmett scowled. "You were surely enjoying my physique last night. I remember yours words to be 'OH, EMMETT! WHY YOU SO -.."

"WHOA! WHOA! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" I jumped up and stopped him from finishing that sentence. Emmett smirked. Much as I would love to use this as a distraction delay the inevitable, I can't chicken out like that. Plus, I won't hear Alice nag me anymore. "Tanya, we need to talk." I took her hand and lead her upstairs to my room. Tanya took a seat on my bed and I just paced.

"Edward, I think this wedding will turn out superbly. Rosalie thought we should go to Seattle tomorrow and go dress shopping." Tanya said.

_ "I wish he would just tell me all ready. I have a lot to take care of."_ Tanya thought.

I took an unnecessary breath and sat next to her. "Tanya, I'm truly sorry to do this to you." I said.

"Do what, darling?" Tanya grazed my cheek. She was still smiling.

"I can't go through with the wedding, Tanya. A lot has changed in a such short period. I wish there was another way to do this, but it is not." I said.

I watched the smile slowly seep away from her face. I tried to read her thoughts but she blocked me. Her hands slipped from mines. Tanya got up from the bed and stood with her back towards me.

"I need to understand the change of heart you have. Did something happen?" She asked. Her voice was old and hard.

"Yes, but its irrelevant. We are not meant to be together." I stood from the bed."Tanya, I genuinely did care about you. I tried fool myself to believe it was love, but it was me being afraid to be alone. When our paths crossed, I felt a connection with you. And I thought 'maybe this is it.'" I moved closer to her and laid my hand on her shoulder. Tanya whipped around and pushed me.

"Don't ever touch me!" Venom lace her words. "Don't play for me as a fool! I've seen how you looked at that whore, Bella. This is about her and don't lie." I hissed at the word whore. "Bite your tongue, Tanya!"

"That's what your whack job of a sister vision. You and Bella." She laughed maniacally.

At that moment, Jasper burst through the door. "Tanya, I would have no problem ripping your throat out!" Emmett and Alice was restraining him.

Tanya laughed harder. She walked back and forward, fiddling with her necklace. "It's funny how you think your pathetic attempt to make a threat. It twinge me one bit." Tanya stopped and just froze. Then, she was gone. Alice had another vision.

_Tanya was lurking behind a man. He was shuffling through papers and unknowing of the creature behind him. He turned and she was quick like lightning, staking him in the heart. It was Elijah._

Vision ends.

"GO, EDWARD!" Alice yelled. I was gone heading to Bella's home.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Tanya. You need to leave before I rip your head from your shoulders." Anger was an understatement. Tanya stalked towards me. Her eyes became dark and black veins became visible. "Give it your best shot."

I grabbed the stake I took out of Elijah. Tanya lunged at me and I ducked and rolled out of the way. I use vamp speed and tackle her through a window. Tanya landed on top of me. She grabbed a piece glass and cut my face.

"I wonder if Edward will still desire you after you scar." I put my hand around her neck and kept her arm length while my hand searched for the stake. Tanya jabbed the piece of glass into my side.

"AHHHH! YOU BITCH!" I finally my hand landed on the stake. I punctured her side through the ribcage, missing her heart. I broke the piece of wood into her side.

"AHHHHH! DAMN IT!" Tanya got up and stumble backwards.

"BELLA!" I was about to rip Tanya's head off, until I got distracted by Edward's calling out my name, which gave Tanya time to throw me into a nearby tree and to escape. I landed on the ground, pretty much my ribcage shattered. I looked back and Tanya was gone. I see Edward approaching me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. "I'm pretty my ribcage is shattered, but I will eventually heal. Help me inside, please." Edward reached down and assisted me up.

"This will hurt. Prepare yourself." Edward picked me up bridal style and vamp speed into the house. Much as I wanted to scream, Edward's scent was dazing me. I fiddle with one of his button, but quickly drawed my hands away. I managed to avoid his stare.

"Where?"

"What?" Falling out of his trance.

"Where do you want me to lay you?" Edward said.

"Oh, ummm... take me into the study. Right through this hall to your left."

I glanced over his shoulders and see the rest of the Cullens arriving. Edward turned the corner and I could feel his chest tense. I looked where he was looking. He was staring at Elijah. Damn. How am I going to explain he is going to wake up? "You can sit me down on the couch."

Edward walked towards the couch and lay me down. Edward backed away from me and didn't look at me. Alice come flitting through the door. Her little hands cover her mouth when she saw Elijah. I swear she was about to break down. She runs over to me and throw her arms around me.

"AH! AH! AH! Alice, I appreciate the hug and all, but I have broken ribs." She drawed back and gave a smile.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about Elijah. The vision came to me a little late." Alice was becoming fluster. "My dad is fine. He's dead, but not dead dead." I said. The Cullens exchanged looks among them. "I will explain a little later, but not now. I just want to lay here." I said.

"Do it take you longer to heal?" Carlisle asked, moving towards me.

"Ummmm, yeah. Its my human side." I said.

"I can wrap your sides tight to mend your ribs." Carlisle said.

"You're bleeding." Alice inspect the wound on my left.

"Tanya stabbed me with a piece of glass. I can't feel it anyway." I said.

"A true bad ass." Emmett commented.

Esme smacked him upside the head. "What did I tell you about that language in a ladies' presence?" Esme gave him a stern look. Emmett just rubbed his head.

"Everyone exit the room, so I can patch Bella up." Carlisle ordered.

"Can I stay?" Alice asked.

"Only if Bella say yes." Carlisle said while rummaging through his medic bag.

"Sure." I said.

"A little girl-on-girl action. Me likey." This time Rosalie smacked him upside the head. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out. Esme followed him out. Edward gave me a quick glance, before exiting and closing the door.

"Alice help her sit up. Bella, I will be quick as possible to wrap your sides." I nodded my head. "Alice help her up."

I sat up with Alice's assistance. I gripped the couch to keep from screaming out. Carlisle was less than minute applying the bandage. Alice laid me back easily. I pulled shirt back down.

"Carlisle." Alice called out.

"Yes." Carlisle not paying attention.

Alice pointed towards Elijah. "Look." I could see the black veins retracting from Elijah's face. I could see his eyes fluttering. Alice slowly got up from the floor and backed towards Carlisle. I could see the rest of the family coming into the room.

"Impossible." Carlisle whispered. Everyone just watched with curiosity.

"You don't know the half of it." I mumbled.

Elijah's eyes opened. He groaned and struggle to sit up. "What the hell happen?"

"All I know is that Edward's bat shit crazy fiancée staked you and attacked me." I said. The Cullens was motionless and tensed.

"Is that why the Cullens is in my study staring at me like I'm crazy?" Elijah asked.

"Well, we are not in Arizona anymore." I looked at him to see if he caught my drift.

"THAT WAS HELLA AWESOME!" Emmett yelled, which made me jump. This time Rosalie and Esme dragged him out the room.

"We're going to go. I'm pretty sure you had an exhausting night." Carlisle said, leading his kids out of the room.

"Elena, you have a lot to explain to me." Elijah said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I close my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS. EDWARD'S POV

My family remain silent until we were in our house. Once we made it in the safety of our own home. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie, watch your language. I don't allow it with Emmett, so the same courtesy extends to you." Esme scolded.

"Everyone in the living room, please." Carlisle ordered. Everyone followed Carlisle into the living room. Everyone took a seat next to their mates, while I remained standing.

"Carlisle, what do know about this?" Jasper questioned, holding Alice tight.

"When I was working for the Volturi, I heard stories. I always believed them as legends." Carlisle said.

"What were the 'legends', Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"There was this family called the Mikaelsons and that lived way before our time. The legend is that these humans came in contact with these werewolves. They had conflict with the Weres, so they needed a way to protect themselves against the Weres, so a witch defied many natural laws and created something that breaks every natural balance." Carlisle said.

"Vampires." I said finally breaking out of my slumber.

"Yes, son. They were called The Originals. That is the legend that was told to explain how vampires was created and how the war started between Weres and Vampires." Carlisle said.

"That don't explain why he is alive right now. Everyone saw that he was dead on the floor, right?" Rosalie exasperated.

"If the Originals is real and not a myth, then I'm sure they would have advantages unlike normal vampires." Carlisle said.

"See what you two did?" Rosalie looking between me and Alice. "If you would have went along and married Tanya, we wouldn't be mixed up with a unknown enemy." Rosalie stood up and glared at me.

"Bella is not an enemy, Rosalie!" Alice stood up, defending Bella.

"Why do you think The Originals have not been seen? Obviously, they don't want to be found. This could be the end of us!" Rosalie growled.

Emmett stood up. "Elijah could have killed us all ready, Rosalie, but he didn't." Emmett tried to comfort her, but she just pushed him away.

"YOU ALWAYS SIDE AGAINST ME!" Rosalie yelled, before storming out. Everyone just looked at Rosalie with surprise. A mate never attacked a mate before. It was very rare. Emmett looked hurt. Before we could say anything, Emmett vamp speed out the house. It was dead silent.

"Jasper, come with me. Lets find him." I said. I didn't want to talk about Bella anymore.

After a trail of broken trees...

I spotted Emmett sitting on the ground against a broken tree. "Hey, guys. Come join the pity party!" Emmett said unenthusiastic.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, Edward. He's hurt." Jasper responded.

"Nothing has been the same with me and Rosalie for a while. I have no idea how to fix the cracks of our marriage. I'm clueless when it comes to this. I tried taking her out, which is automatic fail. She is either busy or completely ignore me when we are alone." Emmett looks up to Jasper and me. "Guys, tell me the truth. How is Rosalie?" He asked.

Now, seeing Emmett so serious makes this whole situation so real. "To tell you the truth Emmett, Rosalie has been keeping her emotions stable. I never seen anything like it since being an empath. Its remarkable." Jasper said.

After listening to what Jasper said, I was thinking about how her mind became an empty canvas. Jasper noticed distress. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about how Rosalie has been blocking me out. I just hadn't really notice until you said something Jasper."

"The only real emotions I felt is right around the time Bella showed up. I just feel hate and anger. That is pretty much it." Jasper said.

Emmett got up from the ground and paced. "So, what are you telling me?" Emmett growled. I stepped forward.

"We're not telling you anything, Emmett. Maybe Rosalie is dealing with something she don't want us to know. She is entitled to her privacy, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you, man. Give her some time." I said.

Emmett rubbed his head out of frustration. "I need to be by myself for awhile. I will talk to you later." Emmett vamp speed out of view.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

I woke up to light in my face. I tried to sit up, but felt this numbing pain. Then, I remember what happen last night. "Now, are you ready to explain why I was staked?" Elijah came in the study with a plate of food. I managed to sit up.

"Good morning to you, too." I brushed my hair from my face. Elijah handed me the plate of food and took a seat across from me. I looked over and the window was fixed from last night. "How did you manage that?" I was scoffing the food down.

"Don't avoid my question, Elena." Elijah said timidly.

I swallowed the food that was in my mouth. "I'm not avoiding your question and stop calling me Elena. The Cullens probably heard you call me Elena last night, Elijah. Anyways... Tanya was after me. When I was at Cullen's house, something happened." I paused.

"Something like what?" Elijah remained his posture and timid attitude. Might as well get it out of the way.

"Edward and I shared a kiss. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did. Maybe Edward told her and she flipped out." I explained.

"That would be a understatement, El- I mean Bella." Elijah said.

I noticed that it was later in the day. "I missed school. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"Maybe you were attacked by a deranged woman last night. Don't worry. I called you in and Carlisle is going to provide you with a doctor's note." Elijah said. My head popped up and stared at him.

"You talked to Carlisle. They are going to ask a lot of questions, Elijah."

"Bella, let me handle this, okay?" I nodded my head. Elijah got up his seat and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm meeting someone for renovations for the house." Elijah said.

I jumped from my seat. "Excuse me? When were you going to talk to me about renovations?" I said hastily.

"There are small changes I want to alter to keep you safe. There will be times I will have to leave, so I want you safe. So I will be back later, okay?"

"Sure." I said.

With that last note, he was gone in a blink of an eye.

Hour and half later...

I was done dressing and just laying around. I went to the kitchen and saw the trash need to be taken out. I drag the garbage out the house and sit it out front. I turn around and crypt catches my eye. I know Elijah told me to stay away, but the temptation is to great.

"I will be just in and out. No harm there." I said to myself. I started to walk to the crypt in the back. Every step with nervous trembles. My hand lays on the cool stone until it touched the wooden door. I tried to push it open, but I look up and there was a lock.

"Damn it." I whispered. I stared at the lock and decided. "He will live!" I broke the lock and removed it from the slot. I push the door and it slowly open. When the light finally peek through, you could see tomb in the middle. I push myself through and check out my surroundings. There is engravings everywhere.

"I seen these before" I said to myself. I turn my attention to the tomb. I touched the top and my beat little faster. "Made it this far." With vamp strength, I lift the stone top and place it on the floor.

I look down and saw a figure. His skin was blacken and his hair dead. He was dress down in a suit and wrapped in chains.

"Mikael." I whispered. He didn't budge. I leaned in closer.

"Mikael." Nothing.

I leaned in a nugde. Mikael quickly raised up and everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.**

**ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV**

"Elena!" I heard someone scream out my name. I felt a little nudge. My eyes flutter open and saw Elijah hovering over me. I looked around and I was in my room. Then, I sprung up.

"MIKAEL! HE'S OUT!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Elena. Mikael is securely in the crypt." Elijah said.

"But he attacked me. He got up out of the crypt. I remember." I explained.

"Elena, he scared you so bad that you jumped back and knocked yourself out. He didn't even knick you." Elijah said. I could see the lines of worry leave his face and anger seeping in. "Do you want to exlain why you were in the crypt after I told you not to go in there?" Elijah gave me a stern look.

Ooops! "You know Elijah I am just so tired from my little near death experience." I flipped over in my bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Real funny, Elena, but that won't work on me. Now, explain." Elijah said, while ripping my covers off me.

"Okay. I was so curious and felt like he was lonely. Is he just suppose to lay there is whole existence. Especially, alone. Elijah, you said you wanted family and your father is less than a yard away from you." I said.

"Elena, my father is cruel man. He is just a bully. I don't want you expose to that hatred." Elijah said.

"Elijah, Klaus has done way worst, yet you keep forgiving him. I'm no better than Klaus, but you insist getting to know me. If you know what is good for you, you would leave and don't look back." I said. I jumped from my bed and walked over to my window.

"Elena-..." I cut Elijah off. "It's Bella, Elijah." I said.

"Bella, you are compassionate and far from Klaus. Klaus is my brother and we made a promise to each other. Forever and always." Elijah explained. He got up from his seat and came next to me. "Mikael is our childhood monster. My siblings and I don't agree on many things, but we agree on that." He said.

"Well, let me be the judge of that, Elijah." I said. I turned to look at him.

"Why do you want unneccessary pain, Bella?" Elijah asked. I could feel his annoyance through his words. In spur of a moment, I pulled Elijah in a hug. He stiffen up at my touch. I suppose it was the surprise. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. "If this attempt to soften me up, It's not working. This just makes me want to protect you more." Elijah said. He laid his head on top of mines.

"Look, I can't really explain why, but I have to do this. I will sit next to the crypt and keep all body parts from mouth reach. I promise?" I said. Elijah didn't say anything, but held on me a little more tighter. "Elijah?" I asked.

"Fine. You can sit with my father, but if come crying in the house, that's when the talking cease. Understand?" Elijah said sternly.

"Yes." I said. The house phone started to ring, so we parted from each other. I ran vamp speed downstairs and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Bella?" A woman said.

"Yes, this is me."

"Oh, this is Jessica." Jessica said.

"Hi, Jessica. How can I help you?" I questioned.

"Well, we were wondering are we still coming to your house for the project?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. I was busy earlier this morning, that is why I didn't come to school. What is a good time for you?" I said. Elijah came around the corner and went into the study.

"6:00 p.m. works for us. Okay, see ya later. Bye." Jessica said.

"Okay, bye." I said, then hung up the phone.

"Guests?" Elijah said.

I jumped when I heard his voice. "Make some noise, please. Geez! Do you always have to be quiet?" I said.

"Centuries habit. Sorry. So, we are having guests?" Elijah said.

"I suppose so. We have this school year long project, so I will have meetings here every Wednesday. So, we have to move all the blood bags out of the refrigerator." I said.

"All ready taken care of. I bought a refrigerator and placed it in the basement." Elijah said. He took a seat on the couch and opened his newspaper.

"Centuries habit?" I said amusingly.

"Well darling, when you have so many enemies, you start to think one step ahead." Elijah said.

I laughed. "I'm going to go to the store and get some food, okay?" I said.

"I will come with you." Elijah was about to get off the couch, before I said "No. I will go by myself. I know exactly what you are thinking. Tanya is not going to scare me off into hiding. Plus, I can perfectly protect myself. I won't be long." I said. Elijah grumbled something that I couldn't hear. I grabbed my keys and vamp speed to my truck.

I was driving towards the store, until oil light started to blink. "Come on, baby. Don't go out!" My engine started to sputter and my car slowed down to a complete stop. I put it in park. "DAMN IT!" I smacked the steering wheel. "Just fantastic! I have no phone and broke down in the middle of nowhere." I said to myself. I hopped out of the car and closed the door.

I was walking down the road and this car slowed down. "Hey, miss! Do you need a ride?" He said. I didn't even look back. "Beat it, perve!" I said.

"Bella?" He said.

I came to an halt and turned around. It was Jacob from the grocery store. "Oh my God! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to call you a perve." I said. I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Usually, I'm a charmer with the ladies. Never really had to try hard." Jacob smile and it was warming and genuine.

"I have no doubt that you are, but I am sorry." I said. Jacob put his car in park and exited his car. He came around to the driver side.

"That is okay. So, why are you walking down an deserted road?" Jacob asked.

"Well, my car ran out of gas. Plus, I didn't have an oil can, which I have to buy at the gas station. I was on my way to the grocery store." I said.

"Get in the car and I will take you to the store, then gas station." Jacob said. He open the door for me.

"Thank you for this." I said. I got into the truck and Jacob closed my door.

"No problem." Jacob smiled and walked back to the driver's side and got in.

Jacob and I was walking around the grocery store just chattering away. "So, why did you and dad move here?" Jacob said.

"How did know it was just me and my dad?" I questioned.

"Sheriff Swan is best friends with my dad. By the way, how are you? I mean with the guy attacking you at school." He asked.

"Well, lets just say that this school greeting beats my old high school." I laughed. "Truly, I'm okay. I really don't remember anything. It's all a blur. So Jacob, what do the townies do for fun?" I asked.

"I really wouldn't know, because I live on the reservation. But I do know a lot of people go to Port Angeles. Other than that, I have no idea." He said.

We made it to the check out aisle. Jacob was reading magazine. I glazed over him. His beautiful, long brown hair cascaded down his back. His arms flexed through his shirt. And boy did he know how to pull off a pair of jeans. "Elena?" I looked up and Jacob was snapping is fingers in front of my face.

"Yes?" I asked dazed.

"Are you okay? You were in La-La Land." He said.

I straighten myself and smiled. "I'm fine. I was in deep thought about a school project." I said. I gave money to the cashier and grabbed my bags and walked out the store. I waited by Jacob's truck. "You forgot your change, Bella." Jacob said. He reached and gave me my change. "Thanks." I said.

He opened my door and then went to his side. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked, while starting his car.

"I'm really okay." I smiled. I pulled on my seatbelt and snuggled against the passenger door.

I stirred and I opened my eyes. I was curled against the seat and the passenger seat of Jacob's truck. I sit up and look around. I see my truck across the seat and see Jacob dispensing gasoline in my truck. I open the door and jump out. "Jake?" I said.

"I'm almost done with the gasoline. You're finally awake." He said. He had his back to me.

"Yeah. How did you get the gasoline?" I asked.

"I paid for it." He said.

"You could have woke me up. How much do I owe you for the gas?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob pulled out the gas can nozzle and locked in my cap.

"Jake, tell me. How much?" I said.

"Sorry, ma'am. That is classified information." Jacob leaned up against my truck with his arms folded, looking intimidating.

"You are so lucky I am tired and have a meeting to get to, but this far from over." I said. I stalked over to my driver's side and got in. I started my truck and let the window down.

Jake leaned against my window frame. "Bella, if you just want to see me again, just say so. It's pretty lame to make up a excuse." He moved out of my reach of my swatting hand, while laughing.

"In your dreams!" I said before driving off.

I ran into the house, before I got to wet. "Bella?" Elijah called out.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry I'm late." I said.

Elijah came into the kitchen. "What took you so - ..." Elijah froze up.

"What?" I stopped in the middle of taking off my shoe.

"Why do you smell like a werewolf?" He asked.

"I don't know. The only person I was with was-..." I froze when I thought about Jake.

"What?" Elijah said.

"There was a boy I met the day after I came and I just saw him today. His name is Jake." I said.

"We can discuss this later. You go get refresh, because you reek." He said.

"I can really feel the love." I said sarcastically. Then, a slow smile crept across my face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elijah questioned.

"You know I feel really down lately. I just really need a hug, you know." I tried to look all innocent. I lunged myself at Elijah and wrapped my arms around him. "Now, we can stink together." I giggled.

"Damn, you! You are lucky you are my child." He said, while wrapping his arms around me. I pulled away and ran up the stairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After twenty-minutes, I came rushing down to the kitchen. Elijah was standing over the stove, cooking. He was wearing a blazer with a pair jeans with dress shoes. "Look who is looking casual. I thought I would never get you to change out of a suit." I said. I sat down at the table.

"Well, don't get to use to it. I'm very comfortable in my suit, but I have to attempt to blend in this small town. I always lived in the city where suits was very common." He said.

"Elijah, you look fine. Nothing is wrong in being casual. It's not going to kill you." I smiled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're a real comedian." Elijah said.

I came around to see what he was cooking. I grabbed a spoon to scoop the meat, but Elijah smacked my hand away. "Ow! What was that for?" I said.

"You will wait until it is done."He said.

I stomped lightly away and back to my seat. Before I got to sit down, the doorbell rang. I stalked towards the door. I opened it and before I could say hello, a tiny, pixie figured jumped in my arms. "Bella, you are okay." Alice said.

"Alice, why are you here so early? It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but you still have an hour an half." I moved to the side to let her in. I looked around and no one else is with her.

"I tried to wait with the others, but I had to see for myself to see if you were okay." She said. I lead her to the kitchen, where Elijah was sitting and reading. "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson." Alice smiled. She took the seat across from Elijah.

"Alice, it's nice to see you again. And please call me Elijah." Elijah said. I tried to sneak over to the stove. "Bella, step away from the stove." I rolled my eyes and reverse in my steps and took a seat at the table. Then, I realize I wasn't bombarded with questions from Alice about Elijah.

"Elijah, what did you exactly tell Carlisle when ou last spoke to him?" I asked.

"The truth, but he pretty much knew about us. To many vampires, we are a myth." He said.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about Tanya. We never meant for that to happen. I had premoition a little too late, and Edward didn't have enough time to read her mind." She said.

My head whipped up. "Wait, Edward can read minds!" I nearly was screeching. I didn't realize I was gripping the table.

"Calm down, Bella. He can't read your mind or Elijah." Alice explained.

My muscles was slowly relaxing and relief was heaven. Once I collected my thoughts, I was able to speak. "Why do you think that is?" I asked.

"The reason is unknown. At first, we thought you were a shield, but then Elijah came around. It could still be the case, but we don't know." She said.

For the rest of the time, we engaged in conversation. It was nice to at least have someone to talk to, but even more refreshing to have clean slate. I know me and Alice was going to be great friends.

Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Eric, Mike, Ben, and others showed up. I lead them all to the living room, where me and Alice was sitting. I was getting a little antsy in my seat waiting for Edward. A final door bell ring and I leaped out of my seat. I ran over to the door, but I calmed down before I opened it. "Hey, guys! Come in my home." I said. Jasper and Rosalie came in together. I was about to step out onto the porch, until I was in bear hug and being swung around. I couldn't help, but giggle. "Emmett, put me down before throw up my lunch." I laughed. He settled me dow on feet and made sure I was stable.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Emmett scowled, while wagging his pointed finger at me. I straighten my posture and put on my most serious face. "I wouldn't dream of it!" I said.

Emmett exam me over, before smiling. "Okay. I believe you!" He said.

"Good. I wouldn't want to beat you up in front of your family." I heard giggles come from behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper and Alice laughing.

"I don't think you are a worthy opponent, Bella!" Emmett said.

"Well, we would have to test that out another time, but we have a English project attack first." I said with a smirk. Emmett pouted before stomping into my house. At that moment, I could see a silver Volvo coming up my drive way. A little smile worked its way onto my face. Edward came to an stop. I trotted of my porch and made my way over to his car. I couldn't help but gawk at him, when he exited the car. He had on fitted black long sleeve v-neck shirt on with dark blue jeans on. He had on black leather dress shoes on. His bronze hair was wind blown and wild.

Everything screamed primal and when I caught his gaze, it almost made me melt right there. I was mentally scolding myself for wearing yoga pants and a white tee.

"Hello, Bella. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Ummm, fine. Good as new. All healed. You?" I said.

"What would be wrong with me?" He asked.

"Well, your girlfriend just tried to kill me less than twenty-four hours ago." I said.

"I'm really sorry about that." Edward said.

"It's not your fault, but its best after she calms down that she stay away from me and my father. He might look poise and fine, but I'm sure he is raging." I said. I leaned against the hood of his car next to him. I folded my arms against my chest, trying to keep from shivering.

Edward went into his car and grabbed onto something. He closed the door and came to stand in front of me. "Your cold." He wrapped his blazer around me. His fingers grazed my skin and it was heaven. Goosebumps covered me everywhere. To make matters worst, he was so close and his scent is intoxicating. I could feel his golden eyes on me, so I looked at him. I felt bare when he was looking at me. Edward was slowly inching towards. I was paralyzed and it felt like an out of body experience.

"How about you two come on. People actually have lives to get back to." Lauren said from inside of the house. Her voice snap me back to reality. Edward stepped back from me. I gave him a nervous smile and he returned the smile.

"We should get in there, before Alice expose the vampire race." Edward said. I gave him a confused look. "Alice is very angry with Lauren." He said. I gave a small nod and walked next to Edward.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS**

**ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV**

I enter the house with Edward following closely behind me. I notice the look that Elijah was sending Edward and it wasn't a good one. Edward fell back a couple of places behind me. "Edward,you go ahead to the living room. tell the others I will be in briefly. You guys can start without me." I said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Yeah. Sure." Edward said. He grazed me while walking from me. That one light touch sent shivers through me. My heart sped up a little. Why am I feeling this way? I shook it off and walked back to the kitchen. Elijah was sitting at the table, reading a book. "Elijah, what was that look you Edward?" I stood against the wooden frame with my arms crossed.

"Well Bella, Edward is trying to court my daughter, while he is committed to another." Elijah spoke casually, without looking up.

"Edward is not trying to court me! Me and him is on the path of friendship." I said.

"Path of friendship does not consist of kissing, especially when is fiancee was out of town. Bella, I ask of you to separate yourself from his situation until he is absolute." Elijah said.

I stepped more into the kitchen. "And if I don't? This is my life, Elijah!" I whispered harshly.

Elijah stepped over to the counter and leaned against it, facing me. His face was emotionless. "Bella, one word: compulsion. I don't want to see you hurt and that means I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening. I know we have a rocky relationship, but that won't keep me from engaging. And not only do he have some things to figure out, but you do too. It was not too long ago that you got out of a situation with the Salvatore Brothers. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are not even ready to move on emotionally nor mentally." Elijah said. He vamped speed over to me and pulled me into his embrace and I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him.

I felt my eyes sting at the mention of Stefan and thinking about them had my stomach in knots. I tried to hold in the tears that dared to fall, but they came nevertheless. I buried my face into Elijah's shoulder and stayed there a moment, before looking up to Elijah. Elijah stepped backwards and grasp my face into his hands. "I don't want to see you rush into anything that you are not ready for, okay?" Elijah said.

He wiped away my strayed tears. I laugh nervously. "Don't you hate when parents is right." I said with a smile. Elijah quickly kissed my forehead. "Go, you have a project." Elijah said. I took a moment to gather myself, then I went to the living room.

**EDWARD'S POV**

**I went to the living room, where my family sat on one side and the human on the other. I took a seat next to Alice, who look normal and poised, was actually seething. "****_She's so lucky I'm a vampire or her face would not be so pretty!" _****Alice said in her head. I smirked at her comment. I kind of wishing for the same thing. Jasper was holding her hand and sending waves of calm to her. I look up in the direction where my name was being said.**

**"Edward is not trying to court me! Me and him is on the path of friendship." Bella said from the kitchen. My stomach sunk when she said that. I don't know why I feel this way, but I wanted to be more than friends. It takes all my restraint from touching her every second. I could hear them moving around.**

**"Path of friendship don't consist of kissing,** **especially when is fiancee was out of town. Bella, I ask of you to separate yourself from his situation until he is absolute." Elijah said. I could hear her father pleading with Bella to stay away from me. I felt annoyed and a little bit of anger poking at me. The one time I actually needed telepathy, it fails me.**

**"And if I don't? This is my life, Elijah!" She calls her father by his name. Odd, but it didn't keep a smile from covering my face. Adore that she has a stubborn streak.**

**"Bella, one word: compulsion." Elijah continued to speak, but I zoned out. Vampires can't use compulsion against another vampire. Well, Elijah is supposedly the beginning species, so I have to make a mental note of that. My ears spiked up when hearing, "... situation with the Salvatore Brothers. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are not even ready to move on emotionally nor mentally." Elijah said. Salvatore Brothers? I know I was being irrational, but jealously and anger risen in me. Jasper gave me a unknowing look, but Rosalie was smirking coldly. ****_"It seems the vampire princess is taken. Too bad, Eddie! You might as well abandon the harlot! I don't need to be a empathy or telepathy to read that situation." _****Rosalie thought with spite. **

**My anger was reaching a boiling point, until I felt happy waves rush over me. I look to Jasper and smiled at him. Then, Alice grabbed my hand, so I was able to manage, but it didn't stop me from glaring at Rosalie.**

**"So Edward, who are you going with to the Fall Formal with?" Lauren asked out of nowhere. She was fiddling with her hair, while attempting to look at me seductively. Like I said, 'attempt'.**

_**"Really, Lauren! Ask the freak out!" **_**Mike thought.**

_**"Oh, please! Like Edward will ever go to a dance with you!" **_**Jessica thought.**

**A lot of thoughts rushed my mind and I was about to answer, but Alice cut me off. "Why, Lauren? It wouldn't benefit you, since you have yet another boy toy." Alice looked over to Mike. "I'm pretty sure Mikey over there is satisfying all your needs for you perfectly." Alice quirking her eyebrow at Lauren.**

**Jessica stood up with lightning speed and crossed her arms. At that very moment, Bella comes in the living room. "What does Alice mean by that? Lauren? Mike?" She tapped her foot and scowled at them. Angela moved herself away from the tension and by Bella.**

**"Really, Jessica! You're going to believe that pip squeak over me! Your best friend!" Lauren exclaimed. She tried to play it off, but her heart was racing.**

**"Me being your best friend gives me a reason to believe her!" Jessica hissed.**

**Lauren's eyes widen with shock. "Jessica, did you just call me a slut?!" Lauren screech.**

**"If the shoe fits..." Jessica rolled her eyes. Mike took the lead and went over to Jessica.**

**"Jessica, nothing happened between Lauren and I!" Mike pleaded. I look over and Ben and Eric was snickering. Immature little boys! Then, I glanced over to my side and see Emmett so engrossed in the tryst. I have never seen him so focus, unless it was video games.**

**"Guys, how about everyone calm down and lets take a breath." Bella stepped in.**

**"NO!" Emmett yelled out. Everyone turned to look at him. "I think these nice young ladies should let their anger out." Emmett said.**

**The real interpretation... ****_"GIRL FIGHT! GIRL FIGHT! THAT WILL BE SOOO HOT!"_**** Emmett thought. What a sleaze! Bella looked at him puzzled, but then her face lighten with realization. She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Lets all ignore Emmett and get back to the situation at hand." Bella said.**

_**"No fair!" **_**Emmett thought, while giving a pouty face. Rosalie was next to him, glaring.**

**"Look, I don't care about your love triangle and I'm pretty sure others don't care either." Bella said.**

**"Speak for yourself." Emmett mumbled. Rosalie reached over and smacked upside the head. Jasper, Alice, and I laughed. Bella coughed and we cease the laughter.**

**"Like I was saying, we came here to do a project, not to do couple therapy." Bella continued to say.**

**Jessica grabbed her bag and stormed past Jessica. Mike followed closely behind her. "I'm sorry guys, but she's my ride. See you at school." Angela grabbed her bag and gave a quick hug to Bella and left.**

**"She's such a drama queen!" Lauren scoffed. Bella was about to reply, once again, Alice interrupted.**

**"How can you say that when she is your best friend?" Alice growled.**

**"I don't see how this concerns you!" Lauren said sternly.**

**"You know what I'm done with this! Lauren, I would like you to leave my house." Bella crossed her arms.**

**Lauren looked around, before getting up. She grabbed her bag and huffed. "Trust me, I don't want to be in a 5ft vicinity with weirdo and that freak she calls a boyfriend." Lauren scoffed, with a flip of the hair. Alice jumped, but I retrieved her before she got her hands on Lauren. **

**"Alice, calm yourself. It is not worth it. You are better than her." I told Alice, but she just wiggled in my arms. Lauren smirked at the scene. If she only knew what Alice was, she would be extremely terrified. Lauren started to walk off, but Bella swung her around and smacked her against her face. Everyone went still and stared at Bella. Even Alice stopped squirming. Elijah came into the living room, drenched from the rain. "What is going on?" He questioned.**

**"There is one thing I can stand and that is a bully. You think you are above everyone else, but reality check, you are not! I want you out my house, before I rearrange your face!" Bella growled. Her stance was dangerous, dark. She was another person. A person that was full of hurt and trauma. I noticed that most of our group slipped away. It only left Ben, Eric, Lauren, my family, and I.**

**"You're going to pay for that!" Lauren said, glaring at Bella.**

**Lauren flinched away when Bella was about to strike her again, but Elijah was behind her, pinning arms to her side. "Young lady, it is time for you to go." Elijah remarked. With one more look, Lauren stomping off with Ben and Eric right on her coat tail.**

**After we heard the door slammed shut, Elijah released Bella. "Are you okay?" Elijah asked, but Bella remained silent. Everyone was silent. I looked into Bella's eyes and they were teary. She had a million emotions flicker across her face. She was bare and saw her in a new light. Bella was damaged and torn down and everything told me to go to her and hold her. I want to fix every problem and tell her everything will be fine. Alice went to touch her, but Bella flinched away. Alice looked hurt, but she step away and stood behind me with her head held low. Bella flashed Alice a apologetic look, before running out the room. We all heard the front door slam. **

**Alice looked up to Elijah and asked, "Was it something I did?" **

**Elijah stepped up and rubbed Alice's shoulder reassuringly. "No, Alice. Bella is going through a lot of transitions right now. She will be fine after I talk to her." Elijah explained.**

**Alice lighten up and said, "Come on, guys. It will be best if we did this another time." Alice said.**

**"That would be good, Alice." I exclaimed. I wanted to go find Bella and try to offer comfort.**

_**COMMENT. REVIEW. SHARE. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN. I WILL GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHAT IS WRONG WITH ELENA. UNTIL NEXT TIME...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.**

**ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV**  
** I didn't know where I was going but I had to leave my house. I was speeding down the back roads, but I eventually slowed down because it was heavily raining. I noticed it was a diner up ahead and decided to turn into the parking lot. I dash out of my truck and ran into the diner. I swiped away the hair that was matted to my face. I walked over to the counter and took a seat. A black woman with her natural hair came over to me, bearing a smile. "Hello, my name is Jeanine. what can I do for you today?" Jeanine said.**

**"Ummmm, I was wondering could i see the menu first?" I asked.**

**Jeanine displayed a warm genuine smile while reaching down and grabbing a menu. "You must be new here. usually, everyone knows what they want without the menu." Jeanine handed me the menu and went to handle other customers.**

**After looking at the menu for a few minutes, I decided. I caught Jeanine's attention and she strutted over. "So, what can I get you?" She asked with her pad out.**

**"Cheese fries with a side salad. A bacon cheeseburger with a coke. No tomatoes, please. Thank you." I said. I gave back the menu to Jeanine and she walked away again. My eyes glanced around the diner and it was cute and warm. Unlike the Mystic Grill, I haven't gotten my heart broken, life threaten, or received bad news. It was new and gracious feeling. I look at the corner booth and Sheriff Swan was there, giving his order to Jeanine. He was scratching at his mustache as he stared down the ketchup bottle. I observed him for a while and he had that familiar look on his face that usually see on myself. Sadness. Pain. Anger. Regret. Most importantly, lost. I got up from my seat and walked over to his booth. "Sheriff Swan." I said. **

**He looked up and smiled, which didn't quite meet his eyes. "Miss Swan, its nice to see you again. Why are you out so late on a school night?" He asked. **

**I looked up at the clock and frowned. "It's only 7:36 p.m. That's not really late." I gestured to the seat across from him and said, "Mind if I join you?" I asked.**

**"No, not at all. Sit." Charlie said.**

**I slid in the booth, sitting across from him. "You look like you needed company. You seem a little sad, so I came to cheer you up." I said with a smile. I noticed he was a little uncomfortable. "So Sheriff Swan, how long have you been Sheriff of Forks?" I asked. I slid out of my jacket and leaned against the backboard of the booth.**

**"I've been Sheriff of Forks about ten years now. Bella, how old are you?" Charlie asked. I didn't get a chance to answer, because Jeanine came over with our plates. She looked over to me with a curious look. "You know ole' Charlie, darling?" She asked.**

**"Oh, yeah. We met on my second day here in Forks. We were at the grocery store. I saving him from the fruit." I laughed and she chuckled.**

**"I'm not incompetent. I was managing." Charlie said with mock anger.**

**"Not where I was looking from. You were fluster, but it was very amusing. It reminded me of my ..." I halted when I realized what I was about to say. Charlie and Jeanine gave me a questioning look. I had to divert this conversation or this will be one way train to Cryville. I gave a mock and smile and said, "Ummmm Jeanine, this food looks great." I plucked a cheese fry from my plate and tossed it in my mouth. I could feel their eyes on me. " Okay, well you guys enjoy the food. "Jeanine said before waltzing off. **

**"So, why are you out late on a school night?" Charlie questioned.**

**"Before I answer that question let me answer your first one. I'm seventeen years old. Now, the current question." I paused to think about my answer. I can't really say I bitch slapped someone and threaten them, so I went with the classic. "I was being suffocated in my own home. My father and I had a fight and I stormed out." I explained as I looked up from my burger and smiled. "So Sheriff Swan, why are you here out on a work night?" I said sarcastically.**

**"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Charlie said. We sat in silence for a few minutes, eating. **

**I looked down to Charlie's left hand and saw a wedding band. "Sheriff Swan, are you married?" I asked and Charlie froze and pain clouded his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm being intrusive. You don't have to answer that." I said. Stupid! The last thing I wanted to do was upset him.**

**"No, that's okay. I lost my wife, along with my daughter, Ella, in a car accident." Charlie gruffed out. He slid his plate away from himself.**

**"I'm sorry for your lost. I know exactly how you feel. My mom died after her car ran off a bridge. She drowned. Year and half later, my younger brother died in a house fire. That's when my father and I left Phoenix." I said. Wow, I lost my appetite. I was pulling back my own tears. Damn tears!**

**"I'm sorry. No one should go through that." Charlie said. He rested his elbows on the table.**

**"I try not to think about it. Especially, my mother's accident, because I'm the lone survivor of it. Just thinking about it cause physical knots to my body." An involuntary shiver went through my body. I was rapidly tapping my foot, trying to refocus my tears. Charlie reached over and took my hand. He squeezed my hand with comfort before letting go.**

** For about an hour, Charlie and I just talked. It was a big relief to talk to someone who just understands. On the bright side, I wasn't a crying mess. We finally got up and Charlie walked me to my truck. He was so ...fatherly. It was a nice feeling. "Are you sure you are going to get home safe?" Charlie questioned. I can see he was hesitating.**

**"Sheriff Swan, I will be fine. I promise." I said. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. I stepped back and saw the apparent shock that resided on his face. "Sorry. Hugs always bring comfort and it look like you needed one, Sheriff Swan." I said. I turned around and walked towards my truck. I mentally slapped myself and winced at stupidness.**

**"Ummmm, Bella." Charlie said.**

**I turned around and saw Charlie near his patrol car. "Yes?" I said.**

** Charlie hesitated for moment before saying, "Thank you for that." He gave me a quick nod and I went to my truck and unlocked my door. "Oh, one more thing! You can call me Charlie if you want." He said.**

**"Okay." I flashed a quick smile and got in my truck. I pulled out the parking lot and drove towards home.**

** I was half-way home and blasting my music. I looked up ahead and saw a figure standing in the road. This brings back memories. Even from a far, I knew who awaited me. Her eyes were no longer golden, but raging bull red. Her honey blonde hair whilst away in the wind. Tanya was waiting for me. I know most people is going to call me stupid for doing this, but I slowed to a stop. She was still as a statue. Human Elenawould've been terrified to even stare at this creature. I put my car in park and slid out, while keeping my eyes on her. **

** I slammed my car door shut and walked to the front. "You must have a death wish, Tanya. I would have thought you would have stayed hidden for a little while." I said.**

** Tanya started to pace from left to right. "I could say the same thing about you, little girl. Edward is mine!" Tanya growled the last part.**

** I rolled my eyes and huffed. "I never said he wasn't. Our little tryst started when you staked my father, then tried to kill me." I disputed angrily.**

**"You don't seem to upset about your father's untimely demise." Tanya smirked. Why do every woman that is trying to kill me have that particular smile.**

** I was about to say he is still alive, but I chose to keep quiet. "I'm very resilient, Tanya. The one thing I don't understand is that you tried to kill me over a kiss. It's quite obvious he told you, but I don't understand. I can comprehend that you would try to kick my ass, but death seems a tad bit much." I said.**

** Before she could answer, both of heads snapped up in the same direction. I could hear vampires coming, from my right, this way. "I didn't come to chat it up with you, but send a message." Tanya glared.**

**"And what will that message be?" I said. Tanya was in front of me in a blink of an eye. I tried to block myself, but I was to late. Tanya jabbed a stake inside of me. It wasn't directly in my heart, but it was pretty close. Tanya held me up as she broke broke the stake inside of me. **

**"One by One." Tanya whispered, before disappearing. I dropped to the ground and laid on my side. I knew something else was wrong, but couldn't keep consciousness. The last thing I heard was my name being called.**

EDWARD'S POV

After my family convinced me to come home with them and give Bella some space, I just sat in my room, reading a book and listening to music. "Come in, Alice. Stop pacing outside my door." I said without looking up from my book. My doors swings open and Alice comes in.

"How are you?" Alice asked. She came over to sit with me. I closed my book and looked up at her. I tried to read her mind, but she was singing in it.

"What are you hiding, Alice? Is it about Bella?" I could feel the anxiety roll off of me.

"Calm down, worry wart. It's a surprise." Alice paused for a moment. "Why do you think Bella ran off like that? I hope she don't feel guilty about smacking that smile off that She-Devil. We both know it was loooonnnnggg overdue." Alice commented. She snuggled her legs under her small body.

I tried to past the time, but that what's been on my mind every since left her home. "It could be for many reasons, but we won't know until she tells us. Alice, where is everybody?" I could only hear Carlisle and Esme downstairs.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper went hunting. Edward, Rosalie has been acting weird lately. Do you know why?" Alice leaned in.

"Rosalie has been blocking me out of her mind from me." I said. I got up and started to pace the room.

"Same for Jasper. He says its like she turned off her emotions, but we know that's not true." Alice said.

"ALICE, COME HERE RIGHT NOW! I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN WHY THERE IS A NEAR $200,000 DOLLAR BILL FROM SHOPPING!" Esme yelled from downstairs.

Without looking at Alice, I knew she was wincing. "You know Edward, you should go sweet talk Esme for me." Alice tried to put on the puppy dog eyes.

I had to laugh. "I rather face the Volturi than Esme's wrath. You are on your own, my dear sister." I couldn't hide my smirk that was forming on my face.

She jumped up and cross her arms and mocked being angry. "What about brotherly love?" She asked.

I walked over to her and place my hands on her shoulders. "My dear, sweet Alice I will always love you, but-" I paused for dramatic effect.

"But what?" Alice asked out of curiosity.

"But I don't love you enough to endure the lecture that is coming your way." I said.

At that moment, Esme waltz into my room. Esme glared at Alice and it made me and Alice shrink a little. "Young lady, I want you downstairs right now. Obviously, you didn't learn your lesson from the last time." Esme said sternly. It's very rare for Esme to get mad, but when she does, you better watch out. I shoved Alice towards Esme. "Now. Now. Now. Alice, you don't want to keep our mother waiting." I smirked. Alice groaned and walked after Esme, who exited the room, but not before she stuck out her tongue at me.

_"You will pay for that later!" _Alice thought.

I was once again in my room alone. I walked over to my window and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night sky. The stars and the moon was shining bright. It was mesmerizing. I gather up some books and jumped out my window. I vamped speed through the forest. It is not a day go by when I don't curse my existence, but I try to take joy in the little moments. Vamp speeding is such exhilarating experience. The weight on my shoulders has some how been lifted and I'm at peace.

I slowed down when I neared the field. I have to say this is the most beautiful spot in Forks. It's more whimsical at night when the stars and the moon is lit. I was headed to middle, but stopped when I heard someone coming.

_"Maybe he changed his mind."_ My body tensed when I heard Tanya's thought's rang out to me.

"Tanya, come out. I can hear you." I said. I looked across the clearing and saw her stalking out. Her honey blonde curls dangled past her shoulders, but that didn't catch my attention a much as her blood red eyes. "Tanya, what did you do? Please, tell me you didn't -"

"Kill someone? I quite certainly did, darling and not just someone, but someones." I could see her gleaming smirk from all the way from over here.

"You are not the woman I came to care about, Tanya. HOW COULD YOU KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE?" I yelled.

In a blink of an eye, Tanya was a few feet away. Her eyes were deadly. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME? I'VE BEEN THROUGH EVERYTHING WITH YOU! THIS CHILD BEEN HERE FOR A FEW DAYS AND YOU DROP EVERYTHING FOR HER!" Tanya grabbed her hair and paced.

"Tanya, would you rather have me have conflicted feelings when I married you? I cant control how I feel about Bella. I didn't ask for this nor did I choose it, but it happened Tanya! This was not easy for either of us, but I've seen no other way. I had to be man about this and do the right thing." I huffed.

Tanya stopped in the middle of her strides and glared at me. She moved a little closer. "I cant control the outcome. My actions is not my owns and I'm glad to be sharing them with you, my love." Tanya started to back away, while keeping her eyes on me.

"TANYA, IF YOU HURT BELLA IN ANYWAY AGAIN, THERE IS NO GOING BACK. I WILL KILL YOU, TANYA OR PERISH!" I yelled out to her. Tanya vamped speed out of sight, but her spiteful laugh echoed in my ears.

I decided to walk back to my house. I don't want to be bombarded with questions by a certain pixie. Maybe I should go after. Millions of questions flashed through my mind. After so many decades of being alone took a toll on me. I'm happy for my family to have an significant other, but it can be depressing. I always believed it was my punishment for the death I left a trail of. My guilt is very present to this day, but I managed the best I can. I remember very vividly when I met Tanya.

_Flashback_  
_ I was coming from one of my personal trips and ready to come home. It was 1983 and family migrated to Alaska. Ice and snow glazed everything in its path. It is one sight everyone should see once in their lifetime. I exited the airplane, then went to the terminal, knowing Alice was waiting for me. I could hear her thoughts way before I spotted her._  
_"Yayyyyyyy! He's here!" She squealed. I was about to turn around, but Alice almost took me down with her hug. _

_"WHOA! Alice, you could have at least waited for me to put my bags down." I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist and swung her around. I set her back down on her feet and stepped away. "Are we surprising Esme again?" I asked. She smirked and darted off towards the car. "I suppose so." I mumbled._

_ After twenty minutes of driving and talking. We made it to the house. It was a four story house that was covered with Oak Cherry wood that hid the brick. Each story has a balcony. It had a wrap around porch. The first floor was nothing but glass that outlook the forest. I looked around and we was definitely in the rural area. There were trees surrounding our home. I was about to speak, but Alice clamped my mouth shut and whispered, "No talking!" I nodded my head and she let go and got out. I grabbed my personal bag and exited the car. The wintry wind was refreshing, but had no affect on me. _

_ I followed Alice onto the porch and waited for her to unlock the door. The warm air came breezing out, fighting for control. I step in and Alice closed the door behind me. "Carlisle, hand me the angel to put on the top of the Christmas tree, darling." I heard Esme from the door. I followed Alice to the sitting room. I stood in the doorway and saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch and Jasper was somewhere in the house. There were five others I never met before, but they were fellow 'vegetarians' . Esme was on the stepping stool, placing the angel with Carlisle behind her. "Guys, I'm home with a guess." Alice rang out. Everyone eyes turned to face us._

_"Edward!" Esme gasped. Esme climbed down the stepping stool and ran over to me and locked me in a hug. "Hi Esme, I'm home."I said._

_"Welcome home, darling. My Christmas wish came true." Esme whispered._  
_ Esme didn't let me go for awhile as if I was going to slip away._

_ After a warming welcome home, I got acquainted with the Denali Clan, the mysterious group. Tanya is the head of the group and she have two sisters, Kate and Irina. There are two more members, Carmen and Eleazar. We talked for a while, then Alice showed me to my room. "I hope the room is big and comfortable enough." She said._  
_ "_  
_Alice, vampires don't get 'comfortable'." I said absent mindly._

_"Edward, don't leave again. Its just not hard for Esme, but for everyone. I know how you feel, but you cant keep running away." Alice said._

_ I put mt bags down next to my dresser and turned to face her. "Alice, I highly doubt you know how i feel, especially the rest of the family with the exception of Jasper. I'm glad everyone have their mates, Alice, but its agonizing to watch." I said with malice. I turned around and started to unpack._

_"Edward-..." I cut her off._

_"Alice, I don't feel like talking to you about this. So please go back downstairs and join the family." I said. She lingered for a few moments before leaving._

_ I finished setting up my room, so I put on my coat and slipped out my window. I looked around and you could see snow for miles. The snow was soft and light. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I turned around and saw Tanya standing on the porch. She had a long, cream wool coat wrapped around her, even though temperature didn't effect her one bit. _  
_"Yeah, it is. I was admiring the view on the way here. So, how are you enjoying Christmas?" I said. I walked to the edge of the porch._

_ Tanya smiled. "Well, it is nice to spend it with other than usual people I spend it with, not that I'm complaining. Yours?" She asked._

_"As well as it can go." I said._

_"You just came home to a family you haven't seen for ten years. Why are you out here?" Tanya asked. She travelled over to the porch swing and sat down._

_"I guess I need time to adjust. It is quite overwhelming for me." I said._

_"You can't fool me. I know how it is to be around happy couples. It's really depressing." Tanya said._

_"You too?" I laughed._

_Tanya smirked and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you get use to it after a while." I can see that she was sad._

_"I kind of gave up on true love for me." I went over and sat next to her._

_"Same here. I want it to happen, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for it. I'm putting my faith in meeting a man and go through the whole dating process and fall in love naturally." Tanya said._

_Something she said struck a cord within myself and hope thrived in me once more. "I never really thought about it that way." I said._

_ We talked for hours, before I walked her home. "Tanya, I really enjoyed myself tonight. You were very enlightening." I said. I walked her all the way to the door._

_"Same here, Edward. I hope you stick around." Tanya said. Surprisingly, she kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "Goodnight." She said before disappearing into her house._

_Flashback Ends_

I was a few yards out from the when I saw Elijah running into my house frantically. A few seconds later, the smell of blood stung my nose. It asn't the fact it was blood lingering heavily in the air, but it carried Bella's scent. I vamp speed, until I was in front of the house and saw trails of blood protruding into my house.

I walked into my house and it was like time slowed down. I could hear voices, but they were drowning out. I couldn't pull my attention long enough to stop staring at the blood, because it was so much. I followed the trail blood all the way to Carlisle's office. I hear commotion from the other side. I pushed the door open and as the entrance got bigger, I hear Carlisle say, "I'm sorry Elijah, but Bella is dying.

COMMENT AND SHARE!


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I was at my home, cleaning up behind the fiasco that took place earlier. I went back to the kitchen and pack up the food. "At least we have food to eat the next few days." I thought to myself.

I was in the study reading a book when I heard "Elijah." It was a frail whisper, but it was definitely male. I knew that voice from anywhere. I put my book down and vamp speed into the crypt where my father lay. I stepped in and it was dark. I stalled fluorescent lights in, so I flipped the hidden switch, then walked over to the crypt. I slid back the top and stared down at my father.

"Father, I know you are not sleep. This is not amateur hour." I said.

Michael's eyes fluttered open. "You was always the wisest of my children, Elijah." Mikael said.

"What is that you want, father?" I said, no emotions. If I showed a hint of weakness, my father detected instantly.

"You know what I want, Elijah. I will kill Klaus and nobody will get in my way." Mikael paused before continuing. "Well, I see nothing has changed." He said.

"Meaning?" I started to roam around the room.

"Petrova Doppelganger, my boy. I would think that you would have learned the first time, my boy." Mikael said with a hint of disgust.

"Its different this time around. Circumstances is totally changed." I said.

"How? Is she not the conniving, lying harlot I remembered?! I raised you better than this, Elijah. No son of mine would easily succumb to the foolishness of a woman." Angered rang through the air. Once upon a time that tone would had me in fear.

"There is a difference between a parent and dictator, Mikael." I said sternly. "Elena is not a love interest. She is your ... granddaughter." I waited for a snarky comment or rage, but nothing but quietness.

"We both know that is impossible, Elijah." He said.

"Father, alot of impossible things has been happening since your 'death'." I didn't want to mention Klaus' child. "She wants to talk to you, you know? I warn her to stay away, but her heart is too big for that. You would think since you tried to kill her that would scar her for life, but nope. She wants to see the good in everyone." I said. I walk back over to the crypt and stared down at Mikael.

He had his eyes closed, but he was very aware. "That will be her downfall, my boy. I look forward to her company." He said coolly.

I was about to protest, but my phone started to ring. I pulled it out and answered it. "Elijah." I said.

A frantic Carlisle started to speak. "Elijah, you need to come to my house immediately. Bella has been injured severely."

I could hear wind whipping in the background. It took a great amount of control to maintain my composure. "I will be there promptly." I said. I ended the phone call. "I have to go, Mikael." I said. I raced out the mausoleum and locked it behind me. I raced through the forest to get to the Cullen's home. What could have happened? A million questions like that flashed through my mind.

Uphead, I see the house, but I hear someone coming from my right. I look over for a split second and saw it was Edward walking. My head jerked forward when Elena' blood attacked my senses. I ran up the porch and followed the trail of blood. I could hear Carlisle saying, "Hand me those bandages, Esme!" He ordered.

I pushed into the room and examined the scene before me. "What happened?" I immediately went to Elena's side . She was barely conscious. I looked down to her chest, wood was protruding out of her wound.

"I'm sorry Elijah, but Bella is dying." I could sense another presence from behind me. I knew it was Edward

I seen Esme move to him. "Edward, it is best we wait outside." Esme pushed him out and closed the door behind her.

"Elijah?" Elena gasped out. I rubbed her head comfortingly, trying to soothe her. "Sssssshhhhhh, Bella. Everything will be fine." I said. Something rancid invaded my nose and my eyes travelled down to the stake. The scent was all more than familiar. Everything went into overdrive. "The stake's is laced with wolf's venom. We need to remove it from her now if she's going to have a fighting chance." I said. I grabbed hold of the stake and looked over to Carlisle. He quickly moved to hold Elena down. "Bella, I'm sorry, but this will hurt." I clamped down and yanked it out.

Elena rose up and let out a painful scream. Carlisle eased her back down onto the bed. I bit into my wrist and held it over her wound. "She can't digest vampire's blood. She will throw it back up." Answering Carlisle question. I waited to see the wound to slowly close, before looking up.

"Dr. Cullen, I need you to do exactly what I say. Bella is half-human, so her body will be prone to fight the venom off, which allows me more time to get where I'm going." I said.

Carlisle stared at me skeptically, but responded, "Anything to make her more comfortable." I caught the underlying meaning of what he said. Bella will not be dying anytime soon, if I had anything to say about it.

"I need you to sedate her. While she is awake, her blood is pumping faster, but she will start to have hallucinations soon. I just need you to watch her in my absence." I requested.

"I will do what you say." I gave a quick nod, then walked over to her and quickly kissed her forehead. "Hang in there, Bella. I love you." I rushed out the house into the dark with lingering hope.

**STEFAN'S POV**

**I jolted up in my bed, grabbing at my chest. I could feel the numbing pain that Elena could feel in my dream. My dreams felt so real when I saw Elena get stabbed. The expression is branded on my brain. It was so much blood seeping out of her. I got out my bed and went to my Bourbon on my dresser. I poured me some into a glass.**

**I looked over and saw the letter Elena left me. I picked it up and fumbled with it in my hands. Her vanilla scent lingered on it and I felt tears sting my eyes. I placed it back down and walked out my room to the living room. I stopped in my track when I smelt blood. I could feel my veins become visible. I closed my eyes and the tension eased away.**

**Once I felt leveled, I continued to the living room. Two dead girls laid sprawled across the floor and the third girl was currently being sucked dry by Damon. He let go of the girl and let her drop to the floor. Damon wiped his mouth clean and laughed. "Now, that is what I call a feast, brother." Damon said. He walked over and grabbed a Teiquila bottle off the floor. **

**I looked in horror as I heard the third girl's heart stop. "Damon, what did you do? These girls was innocent and you killed them." I looked up to him. Just seeing no remorse made my anger boil. "FOR WHAT? TO GET BACK AT ELENA?" I said bitterly.**

**Damon glared at me. "This has nothing to do with Elena!" Damon whispered harshly.**

**I crossed my arms over my chest. "Really? So it is just a coincidence that these girls resembled Elena. Brown eyes. Brown hair. Ringing a bell?" He just ignored me. I shook my head in disgrace. "How about this? You haven't killed nearly for a year, now you on a bloody rampage." I said.**

**Damon flopped on the couch and laid back. "Well, you know how much I'm a sucker for brunettes and it is not fun killing everyday. It starts to lose its thrill." Damon smirked.**

**I turned to walk off, but I had to say what I dreaded. "Elena is not coming back, Damon. She is not coming to save you from your own destruction or my demon. I brought so much pain in her life and that is unforgiveable." I paused as I choked back my tears. "There is no one that can replace Elena, not even Katherine. I am grateful for the time I had her in my life." I said before storming off.**

**I took a walk outside immediately after talking to Damon. I was beginning to feel weak and this ripping pain made me crumbled to the ground. A series of images flashed through my mind.**

**Elena is bleeding**

**Elijah hovering over her**

**A man with blonde hair soothing her**

**A man with bronze hair holding her hand**

**The pain was unbearable, so I blacked out. The next thing I know, I was in front of my school, but it wasn't present day. Students walked around not noticing me.**

**"I always loved those pajamas on you." I whipped around and saw the girl of my life.**

**"Elena?"**

**I AM TRULY SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE. SCHOOL IS SO HECTIC, BUT THANK GOD SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER AND NOW I CAN FOCUS ON THE STORY AND CURRENT UPDATES.**


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry for the long wait, but now I can focus on my story and keep current updates.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.**

**STEFAN'S POV**

**"Elena?" I stared down at the beautiful girl that held my heart dearly, but my eyes wander down to the gaping wound in her chest. My hand moved to my mouth immediately, keeping from screaming out. "What happen to you?" I know she had to be part of my imagination, but that didn't ease the tension. I wanted nothing more to run over to her and lock her into a hug.**

**Elena followed my gaze and she just stared at it for a minute and whispered, "I'm dying." She looked back up at me with unshed tears. **

**I turned away from her and shut my eyes and tried to will myself awake. "You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." It became my mantra in the matter of seconds. I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I remained still, repeating the mantra in my head.**

**"I don't know what's going on, but I believe my subconscious conjured you in my mind to help me cope to move on." She said.**

**I didn't get a hance to respond, because we were suddenly in the school hallways. I looked ahead and saw memory Elena and Bonnie staring at me, while I was in the office.**

**"Bonnie, you can't even see his face. How do you know he's hot?" Elena asked, amused by her friend.**

**Without breaking concentration, Bonnie said, "Look at that back, Elena! That back belongs to an hot guy." She said. Bonnie waved her hand up and down towards me. "Plus, look at that butt, Elena." Bonnie smirked.**

**Elena and memory Elena both erupted in giggles. I looked at Elena and her eyes were glossy with tears. I didn't realize it right away, but I could feel her emotions. She wanted to break down. **

**"One of my happiest memories." Elena nudged her head towards behind me. I didn't even notice that the memory changed. I turned around and saw me and Elena in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. It was night time and it was a memory of the night of the comet.**

**"You're beautiful, Elena." Memory Stefan said. I could see that Elena was blushing furiously.**

**"Thank you, but I didn't come here for flattery, not that I'm complaing,..." Elena smirked before continuing, "... but I came here to apologize." She said.**

**Memory Elena stared down at her feet, but memory Stefan gently tilted her head up. "Elena, you know you can talk to me anytime. You were only saying how you feel. I want you to be honest." Memory Stefan said.**

**Memory Elena propped herself up on concrete banister. "Yeah, but I could have been a little sympathetic. The truth is that I'm scared Stefan that happened between us was just my imagination. You're the first person I could talk to and you don't realize how much you have helped me." Memory Elena stared at memory Stefan. Memory Stefan moved towards memory Elena. He takes her hands in his.**

**"Vice versa, Elena. You have kept me afloat when I was just sinking in this dark abyss. I am not going anywhere, unless if you want me to." Memory Stefan pleaded.**

**Memory Elena kissed memory Stefan passionately. All his anguish washed away, replaced with peace. Memory Elena pulled away, catching her breath. "Hope that answers your question." They both smirked at each other, then resumed watching the comet.**

**"That was definitely happier times. I wished it was like that all the time." I said. The memory slipped away and now we were in a field. **

**"I'm sorry, Stefan. I know I'm probably talking to my subconscious, but if I'm going to die, I want to get this off my chair." She said. Elena walked pass me and sat down. She patted the spot next to her and I took a seat.**

**We sat in silence and it wasn't awkward, but the tension was there. "I don't regret one day with you, Stefan. When Katherine kidnapped me, she asked me a question. The question was 'If you could have a second chance, would you do things differently?'" There silence once again.**

**I shifted nervously, terrified of the response, but needed to know. I stared down at the car and asked, "What did you say?" **

**Elena stared ahead not meeting my gaze. "At first I couldn't answer the question, but when I was transferring into a vampire and I was on the other side..." I could hear her throat closing up. She held her tears at bay. " I was on that other side and I wanted nothing more to be in your arms. I wanted the good and the bad memories again, no matter the cost. Sounds selfish, right? I know, but I can't help how I feel" Elena grabbed onto my hand and held it. **

**"I feel the same way, but I can't help but feel that I condemned you too all this suffering. How can you not hate me? Blame me?" I turned my head away. I didn't what see the disgust or shame. **

**Elena caught my chin and twisted my head to face hers. "Blame you for what? Stefan, you gave me a choice and I made mines. And I stand by my decision. Besides, all that trouble would have caught up with me anyways. The only reason I made it so far is because of you and Damon and my friends. I owe you guys everything." Elena said.**

**I was going to say something, but Elena doubled over in pain. "ELENA! ELENA, WHAT IS WRONG?" I pulled her close to my chest and cradle her.**

**"The poison... killing... me!" Elena grunted out. In that moment, I felt that bond I always had with Elena deteriorate slowly, but surely. Now I was sure this wasn't a dream, but real. Fear was workig its way into me and I felt helpless. **

**I noticed that Elena was calming me down. I looked into her eyes and my heart fluttered. After everything, she could still make me melt with her brown eyes. A weak smile flashed on her face. "Hi." We both laughed. **

**"Hi." My eyes became blurried. I felt trickles down my face. Elena reached up and wiped the tears, but her frail touch almost sent me over the edge. I softly caressed her face and it just right. We stared at each other, silent conversations pass through us.**

EDWARD'S POV

My father ushered me out the room when Elena started to convulse. Alice just held me, but it was like an out of body experience.

"Everything will be alright, Edward. Don't give up hope." Alice tried to comfort me.

I shrugged away from her. "Its not going to be okay. Bella is going to die and I didn't even given a chance to get to know her. If I just listened to you the first place, I would kno things about her." Frustration was building up inside of me. Before I knew it, my fist was through a wall.

Alice just remained still and watch me unfold. "My faith remains in Mr. Mikaelson. He wouldn't have left Bella if there wasn't a cure and plus I had a vision you guys were going to be together." She said calmly.

I whipped around and glared at her. "Alice, you know you visions are subjective. They could change at any minute. Plus, it has been Six and half hours since we heard from Elijah. So my faith is disminishing by the second." I growled.

"Well, if you want to be a sourpuss about it, then go ahead, but Bella will be fine. When she recover, I want a big welcome gift." On that note, Alice stalked off.

At that very moment, Carlisle came out the door. "She is stabilized, but not for long. The only thing we can do now is make her comfortable and pray Elijah arrives in time." Carlisle said. He looked at me and gave me a brief nod.

He started to walk off, but I called out, "Carlisle?" I waited for him to turn around to finish. He could see my hesitation.

"What is it, my son? You can ask me anything you want." Carlisle said calmly. He walked over and guided me to sit down. One of the things I appreciate about Carlisle is that he is patient.

After a moment of unnecessary breathing, I started to speak. "Carlisle, do you think there is a cure?" I asked. I fear the answer, but I needed to know.

"I believe there is. There needs to be a balance for everything." Carlisle said.

"Do you think Mr. Mikaelson can get it? I mean we never heard anything about a cure to wolf's venom, so it can't be easy to obtain if it does exist." I said.

Carlisle remained his cool composure. "Yes, I do think he can get it, but the true worry is if he can get here in time. Elena isn't a full vampire, so that delays the process. My advice is that you don't worry unless you have to. You can go back in there and sit with her." Carlisle gave me a quick pat on the shoulder, then left.

Five minutes of debate, I decided to return by her side. I took hold of her hand and gripped it firmly.

"I don't know if you can hear me and I know we don't know each other well, but hoping that will change after you are healed. I'm also sorry for being rude." I said. I didn't know what to say. I want to just take her somewhere and keep the hurt and pain away. I couldn't fight my urge to keep everyone away, but I know I was being irrational.

"In the beginning, I wanted to kill you. Her blood was intoxicating and it called to me bad. In that glimpse of a moment, I felt like a addict and I just needed more of you. I probably sound really creepy, but there is o other way to describe it. Every since our first kiss, I wanted, no needed to be close to you. I had to restrain myself from sneaking into your room, because I didn't wanted to be killed by your father." I said.

For a brief moment, Bella squeezed my hand, so hope flourished within me and I knew I can't let her go. I felt tears sting my eyes. "You can't leave me. Understand? I need to get to know you. I need to be with you, so you can't die!" I said authoritatively. I laid my head on bed and prayed fiercely for a miracle.

**STEFAN'S POV**

**I don't know how long I just held Elena, but it was quiet, but her shallow breathing was becoming eractic. Memories flashed rapidly, even the painful ones. "I love you, Elena." I said finally.**

**"I love you, too." Her voice barely a whisper. Elena grabbed onto my arm and held on. "I'm getting near, Stefan." She said.**

**"Near what?" I had my suspicions as to what she was referring to, but couldn't bring myself to say it. I looked down and her shirt was drench with her blood. Our bond was hanging by a thread. I knew I was losing her and I couldn't help. New tears sprung to life and I felt Elena wipe them away.**

**"Don't cry, Stefan. I will be fine, because you was here and I'm not scared. You calm me. Don't be sad about this. I get to see my brother again." Elena struggle to sit up, but managed. "Promise me something." Elena asked.**

**"Anything." I said without a doubt.**

**"Promise me you are going to be happy and live. You have so much love and compassion to give and I know someone is special who deserves it more than me. I betrayed you and I'm truly sorry for that, but promise me that." She looked up at me with those doeful eyes. Could I do it?**

**The next thing I know, the bond snapped and Elena started to convulse. Her heart beat sped up dangerously high, then it stopped. "Elena?" She didn't answer me. I gave her a quick shake, but no response.**

**"ELENA! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I kept shaking her, but she wouldn't answer me. Her body started to disappear and I desperately tried to grsp onto what was left, but arms came up empty. This time I didn't hold back any tears and beat the ground to let out anger. "It wasn't your time, Elena. We didn't have enough time." I said. **

**When I opened my eyes again, Caroline was standing over me, shaking me. She threw her hands up in the hair and said, "Finally! I was worry sick about you. I came over and found you sprawled out on the front lawn." She said.**

**I desperately tried to find my bond with Elena, it wasn't there anymore. A ton of weight just drop on my head and everything around became a blur.**

**"What's wrong, Stefan?" Caroline questioned. She sat down on the bed.**

**"The bond is gone." i was so far gone I don't realize what I was saying.**

**"What the hell are you talking about?" Caroline asked. **

**I looked up and found Caroline's eyes. Different emotions flickers through her eyes. "Stefan, you can tell me. What is wrong?" Caroline said.**

**Tears now flowed steadily as I stared into Caroline's eyes and said something I thought would never pass my lips. "Elena is dead." I rolled over and escaped into my own body. My light was gone.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.**

**Six months later...**

**Elijah's POV**

_**I was running through the woods desperately trying to get to Elena. I ran and I ran, but the closer I got the further she was. I could hear my heart pumping in my hears as I whip past the trees. I spot the house uphead and I put all my strength into that run. I reached the top the porch and I nearly ripped the door off the hinges to get back to that room.**_

_**I came face to face with the door. I noticed that silence ranged through the house except from a distance beeping from the other side of the door. I gripped the handle and push the door open. I looked around and the Cullens was standing around Elena. At that moment, Carlisle looks up and says, "I'm sorry Elijah, but you are too late."He said.**_

_**A fierce growl rips from my throat. "NOOOOO! YOU'RE WRONG!" I run to her side and grasps her hand. Her whole body becomes translucent and I know she is fading away. I lay my head on her and grasp at the body to keep her from disappearing. The tears came down my face. **_

_**My head is no longer supported by her body. She is gone.**_

**I jolt up from my sleep and get out of my bed. I run to where I desperately need to be and I find Bella safely tucked into her bed. I walk over to her and leaned down and kiss her forehead. Then, I back away slowly until I'm safely out of the room. **

**I head downstairs and into the study. I grab a book and I sit down at the desk and start to read. After an hour, I was still engrossed in the book. "Dad." I look up and it's Bella standing at the doorway.**

**"I didn't even hear you come down. Come in and sit." I said. I closed the book and pushed it to the side. Bella came in and flopped lazily onto the couch. "Why are you up?" I asked. I came over and sat next to her.**

**"I can ask you the same question. Did you have another nightmare about me dying?" Bella grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I knew I couldn't lie. She would just call me on it.**

**"I can't get those images out of my head. You were so on the brink of death. I've never been so scared in my life before." I held my head down in shame. What the hell is so good about being an Original if you can't protect the ones you love?**

**"Dad, look at me." Bella said. It took a moment, but I looked up at the beautiful brown eyed girl. "I'm here, Dad. We can't keep dwelling in the past or we can't enjoy the present. I know how close I was, but I refuse to let it take over my life. You did everything you possibly could and it saved my life. You are a great father and don't you forget!" Bella laughed whole-heartedly.**

**She entangled her arms around my left arm and we leaned against the couch. She laid her head on my shoulder and she tucked her legs under her. We sat in lissful silence for a little bit.**

**"So, what are your plans for the day?" I said. When I seen that little smirked, I knew who her day was going to consist of. I groaned with displeasure.**

**"Dad, don't be like that! Edward is really sweet and so much more. You could be a little open to him." She swatted at my chest.**

**I looked down at her confuse. "I was open to him. I gave him my blessing, didn't I?" I said.**

**Bella sat up and quirked her eyebrow at me. "Yeah you did, but then you had to ruin it with your life threatening promises.". She rolled her eyes at me.**

_Flashback_

_I sat across from Edward and Bella, silently waiting for them to start the conversation._

_Edward leaned forward and began. "Mr. Mikaelson, I really want you know that I really care for Bella and I would do anything for her. I wanted to come to you first to get your blessing to date Bella." Edward said._

_On the outside, I remained my composure, but on the inside I was raging. Don't get me wrong. Edward is a good person, but I don't want him to date my daughter. I think that goes for all boys. I stare back and Edward was antsy and Bella was pleading with her eyes to accept this. _

_I could feel myself buckle under her stare. "I will allow this, but keep one thing in mind, Edward." I said. _

_He looked back and stared into my eyes. "Yes, sir?" He answered back._

_I gave a slight smirk. "You hurt her, I will hunt you down and rip your spine out of your ass. Understand me?" I said. The look on his face was priceless. His jaw damn near hit the floor, then straighten up. The fear flashed through his eyes. Bella's eyes were wide open, then it turned into scowl._

_"Yes, sir. I wouldn't dream of it!" He said. I stood up and extend my hand to him. Edward immediately stood up and accepted my hand._

_Later on, I was given a heated lecture from Bella._

_Flashback ends_

**I started to laugh when Edward's expression came into my mind. "It is not funny! He damn near jumped out of his skin. I thought he was going to leave and never call me again." Bella said. She leaned back and crossed her arms and pouted.**

**"I'm sorry, Bella. I just want you safe, okay. That promise goes to all boys, Bella." I didn't get a response, so I turned around and found Bella fast asleep. I get up and stretch her across the sofa. **

**I went to go get a cover from her room. Then, I stopped and took in her room. The room was no longer clouded with her Mystic Falls life, but now her Forks life.**

_Flashback _

_It has been two weeks since I saved Elena. She has barricaded herself in her room, but to my surprise I find her sitting at the kitchen table. "Elena, how are you feeling?" I said._

_She looks up at me and give a slight smirk that don't meets her eyes. "I'm fine, but I need to talk to you. It's quite urgent." She says._

_I take a seat at the table and focus on her. She gripping a sheet of paper and she is avoiding my gaze. I hope she don't kick me out or reject me. Similar thoughts creeps its way into my mind. "What can I do for you, Elena?" I said._

_She looks up with unspill tears. "I need to ask a favor of you. Before you protest, I took these two weeks to really think about this and this is something I really need." She looked at me, looking for my confirmation. I give a slight nod, then she continues._

_"I want you to compell me a new life. I want my old life erased, then new memories replaced. I know I won't be able to move on, especially after I conjured Stefan into my subconscious. He felt so... real." Tears flowed steadily down her cheek. She got the courage and wiped them away angrily. "I don't want to feel like this any more. I need my life back. Another life. I'm pretty much dead inside every since Jeremy. I carry so much guilt everyday for the people who died directly or indirectly by hand." Elena said. _

_I sat there staring at her. She clutched her knees to her chest and rocked a little bit. "You must think of me as a coward." She said. Elena buried her head in her arms. I immediately retreated from my seat and raised her from her seat. I raised her head, so she was looking at me. I grasped the side of her face, gently brushing wild hairs out of her face._

_"Elena, you are not a coward. You are a girl who has seen to much death and destruction. To much grief experienced at a such young age." I said. I hesitated for a moment. "I will do this for you, Elena." I smiled down at her. The first time I actually spotted hope in her. "This will take a couple of days and alot of blood bags, okay?" I said. _

_"Yes. I have a list of things I want." Elena said. She passed the paper along to me. Before I could respond, Elen hugged me and I hugged her back. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but it was soothing._

_Days later, Elena gilbert became Isabella Swan. She redid her room and removed her Mystic Fall memories and slowly collected Forks memories._

_Flashback ends_

**_I get the cover and leave her room. I get back down to the study and cover Bella with her cover. I dim the light and return to reading my book._**

**Author's note: Oh, Elena did survive. From the now on, Elena is now Bella. Bella is currently dating. There will be flashbacks to fill in some gaps. I want to have Bella/Edward moments before I end the story, but don't think I'm going to leave you guys hanging without a squeal called ****_The New Moon Diaries. _****In the squeal will include more of the TVD cast and later on merge the Twilight and TVD cast**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR THE TVD CHARACTERS.**

BELLA'S POV

I was sitting in the middle of my bed trying to concentrate on this damn trig, when I heard a small knock on my window. I look up ans Edward sitting there smiling at me. He would come when I have on my ratty pajamas. I wave as I get from the bed. I open the window and lean out and smiled. "You know my father is going to kill you if he finds you up here." I said.

Edward leaned down and gave me a quick kiss and smiled. His face lingered in front of mines. His cool breath brush my lips. "I'm willing to risk it for you, because you are worth it." Edward said.

I backed up from my window to let him inside the room. Edward followed me in and closed the window behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. "Good thing for you that my father is currently out, so I get to keep you around a little bit longer." I said. I stepped back and took him in. He was in dark blue jeans with a dark blue button up with sleeves rolled up. He had brown boots on. "Do you always have to look this good all the time?" I questioned.

Edward gave a little chuckle. "Blame Alice. We could sleep, but we choose not to, so Alice keeps us well groomed around the clock. I do have to say you look very good in your tank top and plaid pajama pants. All very comfy." He teased.

I swatted his shoulder playfully. "Awww, shucks! You really know how to flatter a girl." I went back to my bed and picked up my worksheet. Edward got on top of the bed and sat next to me. He placed his hand on my back and rubbed softly. A little tremble struck me.

"Do you need help? I can help with that." Edward asked as he took the sheet from me. Suddenly, I broke out into a fit of laughter. He looked up at me with confused look. "What?" He asked.

I had to calm myself before speaking. "I'm laughing, because everytime you offer to help me with work it always end with us making out. We can never get anything done. You can't keep your hands to yourself!" I exclaimed with joy.

A slow, devious smirk appeared on his face. "As I can remember, you are a very active participant, Ms. Swan." He said.

"True." I let out a sigh. "As much as I want that to happen, I got to get through this damn trig. Plus, we can't get caught by my father making out again. You were ban from the house for a long, grueling month." I said.

Edward face turned into a frown with rememberance. "I can see how my hand under your shirt could piss him off. I had to leave Forks for a week for him to cool down." Edward said. He was silent for a moment. "I'm goingt o be responsible and help you do your trig. No touching or kissing or googly eyes. Promise?" He said.

"Promise." For next twenty minutes, we worked on the trig with our promise intact. After we finished, we just laid back and talked. We were so comfortable that alomost missed my father entering the house. We both bolted up, looking at each other. I pointed to the window and Edward hurried across the room. "Elena, are you up?" Elijah called from downstairs.

"Yeah, dad. I'm finishing up my homework. I will be down in a few minutes." I yelled back. I gave a quick kiss and I whispered "See you at school tomorrow." He nodded his head and disappeared. Just as I was closing the window, Elijah walked in. I whipped around and stared at him. Damn, he is going to smell him up here. I put on my sweetest smile and took a step forward "Hi, daddy. What's up?" I casually walked over to my bed and flopped down.

Elijah looked around the room, already aware of my deception. "Bella, what did I tell you about Edward in your room? I have set that rule for a reason." Elijah said. The sterness almost had me faltering. I swept over the room with my eyes and spotted Edward's blazer I had earlier. I almost smirked at brilliance.

"Dad, Edward wasn't in my room tonight. I mean he came in the house after coming from school and you know that. You were here." I said dumbly.

Elijah shifted his stance and glared at me. "Bella, do not play on my intelligence. Edward's scent is all over in the room." He said.

I got up from my bed and went over to my desk. I had to play this cool. I grabbed the blazer and tossed it at my father. I put on my annoyed face and crossed my arms. "That is Edward's blazer that I was wearing when I came in. That is why his scent is in here." I said. I mean it wasn't a total lie. His scent was in here, because of his blazer, before he came in here.

Elijah stayed in the doorway looking stuck. I could see mental battle, trying debate if it was the truth or not. He walked over to the dresser and laid the blazer down. He looked up at me and gave an hesitant smile. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Bella. I just want you safe. Thats all!" He said.

"If you gave Edward a chance, you would really like him." I said. I walked over and lead him over to the bed to sit on. "Edward is really a gentleman. And I know when you walk on us, it wasn't the best position." I said.

I saw him wince at the memory. "God, please don't remind me of that. What he did was just disrespect." He said with disdain.

"Dad, I know you are not going to sit there and act like you haven't had your hand in the cookie jar when women became more promiscuous. That just being hypocritical." I said, defending Edward.

"This is not about me. This about Edward trying to get into your cookie jar! You're my daughter. I won't have it!" He said.

I jumped from my bed and stared down at my father. " IT'S MY COOKIE JAR! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT!" I yelled.

Elijah stood up and ran his hand in his hair. "How about we stop talking about cookie jar, especially yours!" He said. He paced the room.

Just to make him more comfortable, I continued. "If it makes you feel better, Edward haven't tried to open my cookie jar." I said containing my laughter, but the look on his face sent me over the edge. I fell on my bed laughing hard. Elijah fleed from the room, looking horrified.

After ten minutes, I gain my self-control and went seeking out for my father. I went down the hall to find him in his bedroom. He was sitting against his headboard with his eyes closed. "I do not want to talk this anymore, Bella." He said.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Edward is really nice, dad. He is going to be in my life for awhile, because I do love him. Edward still holds onto his old fashion morals, so he is not trying to sex me up." I said as Elijah's face scrunched up. I walked over and climbed onto his bed and sat up next to him. He took hold of my hand and sat there in silence for a moment. I looked over to the clock and it was 10:48 p.m..

"I do like Edward, Bella. He is a nice fit for you, but you are my daughter. I will never stop worrying about you. You are all I have left of your mother and I won't lose you." Elijah said. I almost broke in tears when he mentioned my mother. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of mines.

"I will always be there for you whenever you need me. You won't lose me. You is all I have and I'm not letting that go. Dad, please try with Edward. It would me alot to me if you would." I said.

"Okay, I will try." Elijah patted my head. Silence filled the room once more and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!

BELLA'S POV

"Bella, do you want breakfast?" Elijah calling from downstairs while I got ready.

"Yeah, that's fine. Give me ten minutes." I said normally, knowing he can here me. I finished curling my hair. I went back to my room and stood in front of my mirror. I decided on my dark skinny jeans with a dark blue, sky blue, and white plaid button up. I slid on my my beige suede Uggs boots with my beige suede jacket. I applied mascara and eyeliner, but nothing else.

Once I was satisfied, I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Something smells amazing! What are you cooking?" I took a seat at the kitchen table.

"A spanish omelet with hashed potatoes." Elijah said.

The man never fails with his suits. Good thing Alice is taking me shopping this weekend. I can easily persuade her, even though it will be no effort at all, to get a business casual wardrobe for my dad. "Fantastic! So, what are your plans for today?" I questioned. Elijah moved swiftly to the refrigerator and grabbed a bowl of grapes and placed them on the table. He placed the omelet and hashed potatoes on a plate and placed in front of me.

He turned around and did the same for himself, then grabbed the orange juice and sat across from me. "Nothing, really. Is Edward picking you up this morning?" He said. He gave me a brief smile before taking a bite.

I moaned with pleasure when I tasted the omelet. "This is sooo good." I paused for a moment to collect my thoughts. "To answer your question, yes, Edward is picking me up." I said.

"Well, I will take your truck to the shop to get a tune up, then I might drive to Seattle for some browsing. How about you?" He said.

I took a sip of my orange juice. "After school, I go visit Mikael and read him Hamlet. Then, make an Lasagna and drop it off at Charlie's." Every since we had that talk at the diner, Charlie and I got close. I visit him sometimes through out the week and make him dinners, because take out is not healthy. Charlie is like a second dad. Plus, I get to hang out with Jacob, much to Edward's dislike. "Talk to him a bit then go to the Cullens. Then, we have the rest the night to ourselves. Do you want to do a movie, game, or go out?" I looked down and my omelet and hash was gone. I frowned a bit, before finishing my orange juice and taking my dishes to the sink. I look to the clock and Edward will be here in fifteen minutes. I took my seat again and looked up at my dad.

"We could go out. A late night run, maybe? As for the visit to Mikael, I will definitely be there." Elijah said.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I would like to visit him without a babysitter. As to the late night run, yes, I would love to." One more thing to get him, athletic clothing. I grabbed my phone after it started to buzz. I answered it without even looking at it, knowing who it is.

_"Good morning, beautiful." Edward said._

I slightly blushed at his words. "Thank you and good morning to you, handsome. Are you on your way to my house?" I said.

_"Yes, left about five minutes ago. Alice told me to tell you 'Thank god it's friday. Can't wait to our shopping spree!' That woman is insatiable when it comes to clothing." Edward laughed._

"I'm surprised she hasn't burned a hole in her bank account! Alice has expensive taste." I said teasingly.

_"Oh, please! Alice hasn't even put a dent in it. She's an energizer bunny on meth! She has full closets in all our property. I should be pulling up in two minutes." He said._

"Pfft! More like thirty seconds! You drive like a manic! Remember that time when you whipped out in traffic, because of those guys that almost attacked me." I rolled my eyes, but I landed my sight on my dad, who was glaring at me. Then, my eyes widen with realization that I never told him about that incident. "Edward, I got to go!" I immediately hung up and displayed a nervous smile.

"Bella, do you have something to tell me?" Elijah said. At that very moment, I heard Edward pull up.

I grabbed my bag. "I promise I will explain everything later on, but now I have to go to school. Love you!" I ran out the door and to Edward's car. I gave a quick a wave when I spot him in the doorway, then got I. Edward's Volvo. "Drive. Now." With that, Edward pulls out.

"What's wrong? Why was your dad glaring at you?" Edward asked.

"Might have forgot to tell him about the incident that happen on our first date." I said.

Edward just shook his head and laugh. On the way to school, we chatted a bit, then went into a comfortable silence. I glanced over and notice that me and Edward was somewhat matching. He was wearing a sky blue button up with a with a beige blazer with dark blue jeans. Smirked a little, before glancing away.

In no time, we were pulling into the school's parking lot. Edward parked between Emmett and Jasper. Alice was already opening my door. "Bella, I've missed you!" I got out and hugged her.

"Alice, we seen each other yesterday and texted for an hour this morning." I said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"And your point is?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

I laughed at her tactic. "I've missed you, too" I said. Alice looped her arm through mines.

"Alice, may I have my girlfriend back?" Edward said from behind us. We turned around and Edward and Jasper glared with a hint of amusement.

"Oh, I truly forgot about you guys, but sorry Eddie boy. Bella is mine. You hogged her all week, so... goodbye." Alice dragged me along with her, while we laughed. Before we got out of ear shot I heard Edward say "PIXIE DEVIL!" Then, Jasper said, "What am I? Chopped liver?" Alice and I talked through our first period.

When lunch time rolled around, I had this horrible feeling that was nagging me. I've been having this feeling all week and its just got stronger. It was so strong, I felt nauseous. I know something bad was going to happen.

"Bella, what is wrong?" I looked up at Jasper, who was showing concern. His question dragged attention to me.

"I don't know. I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Maybe I'm being silly. Ignore me!" I tried to wave it off, but Edward caught my hand.

"Everything will be fine, but if something do happen, we will worry about it then, okay?" He said.

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be back." I get up from my seat and head to the bathroom.

After I use it and freshen up, I hear someone vomiting. I walk to the stall and its open. I push the door open and Angela is leaning against the wall. "Angela, are you okay?" I asked. Before I know it, she bursts out in tears. I go in and and lock the stall behind me. I take a seat on floor. "Whatever you say to me, won't be repeated." I said, but I had a good idea what is was.

"I'm pregnant! My life is ruin over one stupid mistake with Eric." She put her head in her hands.

"What did Eric say, unless you didn't tell him?" I said. I take her hand in mines.

She released a force laugh. "He told me he can't ruin his future for a child. That he would support if I choose to get an abortion. What the hell am I suppose to do with that? I can't kill an innocent child!" She said.

I grabbed some tissue and handed it to her. She dried her tears. "I'm sorry. Eric is a little bitch. You don't need him. Did you tell your parents?" I said.

Angela looked at a little shocked at my choice of words, but recovered quick. "They said I have three choices. Adoption, abortion, or leave the house. I don't know what to do!" She said.

We sat in silence while I thought. "Do want this baby?" I asked.

"I mean I thought about it. Everyday I grow more connected to the baby." She said.

"Okay. If you do decide to keep the baby and parents still kick you out the house, come to my house. My house has six bedrooms and it gets pretty lonely." I said.

"I can't accept your offer. That wouldn't be right of me. They have a local shelter here." She said.

I got up from the floor and pulled her up. "Hell no! You are not staying in a shelter. We have room and my dad won't mind. You are my friend, Angela." I said.

"I wish my friends thought like you. I feel them pushing me out of the group." She said with new tears flowing.

"Good thing you have me. If they were real friends, then they would have kicked Eric's ass. Come on, you sitting with me." I said.

Angela and I walked out the bathroom back to the lunchroom. I notice Alice walking up to me. "Hey, we thought you fell in the toilet. Edward made me come search for you. Hi, Angela" Alice smiled.

Angela gave a little wave. "Sorry, I was helping Angela. Anyways, it looks like we have a new lunchmate." I said.

"THANK GOD! Angela, you finally came to your senses about them. Always thought you were to good to hang out with fake Barbies 1 and 2!" Alice said.

"ALICE!" I tried to act shock, but the grin said otherwise.

"No, she is right, Bella." Angela smiled.

All three us walked to Angela's table to grab her things. "Angela, where are you going?" Eric said. I don't even know what came over me, but I ended up slapping Eric. He grabbed his face and looked hella shocked. Now, every pair eyes was on us. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Eric yelled.

I glared at him and pointed at him. "You know DAMN well what that was for! BASTARD!" I said. We turned around and headed for our lunch table, while the Cullens stared at me. Angela took a seat between me and Alice. "Thank you. I wouldn't had the heart to do that!" Angela said. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Your welcome. And I meant what I in the bathroom. Come at anytime you want." I said. When I didn't elaborate, they took that as a sign not to ask any questions.

The rest of the day went uneventful, but my dreadful feeling did not go away. I was pretty much silent on the way home. Edward pulled into my driveway and parked. "Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked after killing the engine.

"Nothing. This feeling I have is overwhelming. Do you know where Tanya is?" I asked.

"No, but Alice has been watching for her decisions. Look, everything will be fine. Tanya, will never get that close again. I promise you. It drove me crazy when I saw you were dying. Not something I want a repeat of." He said.

Everything started melt away and I didn't have a care in the world. Those golden eyes burned me with pleasure. I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his shoulder. "Have I told you how much I love you? You give me this complete feeling that can leave me breathless sometimes." I said. I leaned down and kissed him. It was soft and tender, but slowly turned passionate leaving me in pants.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was knock on the window. I looked back and my father is standing there. I tried to cover my face to hide my blushing, while Edward is laughing at me. Edward opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson. How's your evening going?" Edward said. I still had my back to him.

"It was going well, before I had to see my daughter and you in the car." He said cooly.

I literally let out a aggravated scream. "Dad, you are killing me. You're being a buzz kill! It's not like were doing it!" I grunted out. Not one of my most graceful moments. I gave Edward a quick kiss. "Can you help me out the car, father?" I said annoyingly. Elijah took me by the waist and dragged me out. Once I was settled, Edward gave me my bag and stomped off to the house.

**ELIJAH'S POV**

**Once dismissing Edward, I trailed my hormonal daughter into the house. "Bella, where are you?" I said.**

**"In the office." She said back.**

**I walked through the hall that led to the living room. Then, I crossed it to get to the office. I go in to find her pacing. "Why?" Bella asked.**

**I walked over to the cabinet that stored the alcohol. I pulled out a tumblr with bourbon and poured me some. Then, I took a seat on the leather couch. "Bella, you are my daughter. I can't help that I want to keep every boy away from you. You might think I don't like Edward, but I do. I can't think of anyone better, but that is my fatherly instinct. I will try my best to work on my overprotectiveness, okay?" I said.**

**That seem to stop her from pacing. She stared at as she was contemplating if I was telling the truth. After a moment, she sighed Bella flopped down on the couch. "I have to tell you something." She said.**

**I took a swig of the bourbon and turned slightly to face her. "Okay."**

**"Angela is pregnant. Her parents gave her ultimatum about the baby. Either goes with adoption or abortion. If not, they are kicking her out. So, I offered a room to her here at the house if she decides to keep the baby." Bella said.**

**What kind of parents kick their kids out? Especially, if the girl is pregnant. I definitely have seen cruelty to women that had sex outside of marriage. Her living could cause problems, but the father in me spoke in me. "Okay, but we have to be extra careful. We would have to get refrigerator for downstairs to move the blood bags. No more talking about the supernatural while she is in the house." I said.**

**She gave a quick nod and stood up. "Well, I'm off to read to Mikael ****_Hamlet_****." Bella said.**

**"No, we are off to read Mikael ****_Hamlet_****." I got off from the couch, but I noticed she rolled her eyes.**

**She grabbed her kindle and we left. We walked into the mausoleum and turned the lights. Bella grabbed the high chairs, while I pushed off the marble top. "Hello, father." I said.**

**"Hello, Mikael and I brought your favorite story to read, ****_Hamlet." _****Bella said.**

**"Child, why are you insistant to bother me?" Mikael said. He kept his eyes shut.**

**"Why are you so grumpy, Mikael? You ask me that question every time I come here and I give you the same answer. We are family." On that note, Bella began to read.**

**After an hour, Bella turned off her kindle and smiles. "Nothing is like family time." She smiled. Bella raised from her seat, but stopped.**

**"What, Bella?" I tried to find her line of vision, but nothing was there.**

**"Dad, what does emblem mean?" She said. I didn't see what she was looking at.**

**"What emblem, sweetheart?" I said.**

**She pointed at Mikael's left hand. "That right there. It looked branded on. There is circle and tree that has darken. It actually looks familiar. I'm pretty sure I've seen this before." She said.**

**I looked at his hand and nothing was there. "Bella, nothing is there." I said.**

**"Child, what are you yammering about now?" Mikael finally opened his eyes.**

**"Mikael, what does this emblem mean that is branded on your hand?" Bella questioned.**

**"There is no emblem on my hand. Now, leave me in peace!" He said.**

**"So, you telling me neither of you see this emblem?" Bella said frustrated. Bella grabbed Mikael's hand, but she froze. Her eyes went blank and she stood like a statue. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. I called out her name, but no response.**

**"ELENA!" I yelled the fifth time. In that moment, she grabbed at her head and started to scream. She fell to the ground and convulsed in pain. Obviously the pain overwhelmed her until she passed out.**

**"What the hell happened?" Question wasn't directed at anybody particular. In a hurried set everything back in place and carried Bella out the mausoleum. I locked up and left.**

**We made it to the house and laid her on the couch in the office. Physically, she looked all right. I pulled out my phone and called the only who might have an idea. The third ring, he picked up. ****_"Hello, brother." Klaus said._**

**"Hello, Klaus. Do you have in idea emblem that has circle and darken tree on it means? I know its vague, but that's the only description I have." I explained.**

**_"Always straight to business, Elijah. I have no knowledge, but I can ask a witch a see if she knows. Any particular reason why?" He asked._**

**"I'm not sure, yet. Contact me soon as possible. Goodbye." I said.**

**_"Goodbye" Klaus said._**

**I hung up and sat around my office for a few hours. Bella started to stir. I got up and went to get some water. I came back just in time to see her eyes flutter open. "Welcome back to living, Bella. Here, drink this." I handed her the water. I helped her to sit up. We were silent for awhile becore she spoke up.**

**"Dad, I don't even know how to start to explain this. I know everything I saw was real, but its hard to grasp." Bella said. I sat down on the table across from her.**

**"I will listen. What happen? What did you see?" I said.**

**"When I touched emblem, it was like my mine went to the past. The past where you guys were human. I was in Mikael's memories. I was in the time before Klaus was born." She said.**

**I looked confused as to why that would happen. "I don't understand. I'm confused." I said.**

**"Well, here is the shocker of the century. Mikael is Niklaus' biological father." She said.**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M THINKING OF CONTINUING THE STORY BY A SEQUEL, BUT I WON'T IF NO ONE INTERESTED. SO, IF YOU LIKE THE WAY THE STORY IS GOING AND WANT A SEQUEL, LEAVE A REVIEW. THANK YOU!**

**ELENA'S POV**

_**Flashback (When Mikael was human)**_

_**When the pain subsided, I was able to open my eyes, but Elijah was nowhere to be found. I looked around and I was in some kind of hut. My head turned in the direction when I heard a woman screaming. I moved out of the shadows and saw a man standing outside the door where the scream came from. He was pacing and fidgeting with his hands.**_

_**I couldn't get an accurate look at him, so I moved closer and I nearly shit bricks. Fear tighten in my stomach until I was nauseous. Mikael looked up and I frozed, but relaxed. It seems he can't see me. The screams beyond the door became unbearably loud. **_

_**"A FEW MORE PUSHES, ELIZABETH! I CAN SEE THE HEAD!" A woman yelled from the other side. The lady that is screaming, which I assume is Elizabeth, is giving birth. I looked back at Mikael. He looked... happy!**_

_**"None of this makes sense!" I said aloud. Suddenly, the door opened and a woman came out with a baby in her arms, wrapped in rags. Mikael stood still and looked down at the baby and broke into smiles and tears. **_

_**"Lord Mikaelson, it is a boy, but..." The woman broke off the sentence. Mikael looked up at her, no longer smiling.**_

_**"But what?" He said.**_

_**"The mother is not going to make it. There is just too much blood. You should go see her, before she head to the heavens, sir." The woman said, avoiding Mikael stun gaze.**_

_**Why would Mikael care if another woamn make it? And why is he looking at the baby like that? He doesn't seem like the man The Originals described. I followed behind Mikael into the room, where he kneeled next to Elizabeth. She was beautiful, but she looked strangely familiar. Her dirty, blonde hair flowed down her shoulders. Her green eyes was losing life. Mikael took hold of her hand and brung it to his lips. A woman between her legs was working tiredlessly to stop the bleeding, but it was no use.**_

_**"Mikael, I'm dying. I need you to promise to care for our little boy. He will need you for the upcoming years. I love you, darling." Elizabeth gasped. She trying to hold onto with all her might.**_

_**"I love you, sweetheart. I will be there whenever he needs me, my love. He looks just like you. I know he's going to be stubborn and strong-willed just like you." Mikael said.**_

_**Her breaths was becoming shallow. Her eyes was drooping slightly. "Mikael tell me his name, before I go, please." She said.**_

_**Mikael took a deep breath and leaned closer to her. "His name will be... Niklaus Mikaelson." Mikael responded, silent tears treading lightly down his face. My mouth must have dropped ten miles. Questions was flying left and right in my head. What the hell is going on? Esther is Niklaus' mom... or is she? That single sentence just changed things immensely. If this is true, why would they lie about Klaus' parents? What would that gain?**_

_**Before her last breath, she whispered her child's name with a slight smile, before stop breathing. Mikael grasp her body and held onto her with everything he got. The midwife dismissed herself quietly and left him being. Watching this scene unfold, tugged at my heart strings and felt my tears sting my eyes. He rocked her in his arms and cried silently.**_

_**I felt his pain, love, anger, loss, and so much more. Could this loss have changed him into the man his children feared? I became dizzy when the memory changed and found myself outside. I looked around and found myself in front of a stone home. It was small, but room enough to house a family.**_

_**I turned back around to see a figure walking towards the house. I immediately recognized Mikael walking towards the house. The baby was tucked in his arms, under his cloak. He reached the home and went inside. I followed closely after Mikael, but he stopped when he saw Esther. The word pissed couldn't even come close to look she was wearing.**_

_**"Mikael, where have you been and why do you have a baby?" She asked in a hush tone.**_

_**"Esther, lets have a seat. There is some things I need to tell you." Mikael said. He wanted to be anywhere, but here. They took their seats and Mikael continued to tell her about his affair. Her face was set stone, but her eyes told a different story. She was hurt and betrayed. When he was done, he looking down at his feet. **_

_**I realized that me and Mikael have more in common than I know. He was in love with two different women. Mikael was trying to comfort Esther, but she pulled away. She wiped her face of tears and stood. "Hand me the baby, before he catch a cold." She said. Mikael handed Niklaus over to Esther and she went to work to care for the child.**_

_**That familiar dizzy feeling came over me again. This time I was in the woods and it was night time. In the small distance, I could see a ring of fire and Esther was standing in the middle. There was another woman, outside the ring, that looked like someone I know. She was African American and had a scarf wrapped around her head. Her eyes were brown. She looked at Esther with concern. I moved closer until I was a few feet from ring of fire. I looked down and saw Mikael unconscious.**_

_**"ESTHER! DON'T DO THIS! BLACK MAGIC WILL GET YOU NOWHERE, BUT A BITTER PATH!" The woman yelled back at Esther. **_

_**"AYANA, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PAIN HE HAS CAUSED! HE DESERVES TO PAY AND HE SHALL!" Esther yelled to Ayana.**_

_**"Esther, the spirits is not happy with this course you have chosen to take. What will you get from this?" Ayana asked.**_

_**The wind picked up substantially and the fire was roaring at a new height. I didn't need the rest of this memory to see where this going. Everything was becoming crystal clear. I knew that when Mikael wake up, it won't be the man I've seen, but the one we know and loathe. **_

_**I turned around, but instantly jumped back when Mikael, who was contorted with pain, looked directly in my eyes and screamed hoarsely, "HELP ME!"**_

_**Flashback ended.**_

**I instantly woke up to see Elijah pulling his hand away from my head. After I woke up the first time, Elijah couldn't comprehend what hell I was talking about. So, I let him tap into my brain to show him what I saw. I moved to sit up on the couch and looked at my dad. He has that same stony expression like Esther. Its kind of unnerving if you ask me.**

**"Are you okay, dad?" I asked. I almost smacked myself as soon as the question left my mouth.**

**"Am I okay that everything I know about my father could be a lie? No, i'm not okay, sweetheart." Elijah replied.**

**"If my assumptions is right, Esther cursed your father. She used his love for his children and turned into hate. Its possible that your mom erased everyone's memory and manipulated them into what she wanted them to be. You could have the original memory since you were oldest. Do you have any of your mom's grimoire that contains black magic. There couldn't have been many that she had." I said.**

**"What could that do, Bella?" Elijah said. He got up and started to pace. **

**"If we can find the spell, maybe a witch could figure out how to reverse it. Everything I've seen in that last memory, Esther wanted Mikael to suffer, so I think the Original Mikael is still around, force to watch like your mother was trapped between life and death. It would explain that last part with Mikael who was pleading for help." I said. I got up and stood in front of my father to stop the pacing. I pulled him into a hug and then relaxed.**

**I stepped back and smiled a sympathy smile and pull us back to the couch. "I have some of my mother's grimoires, but Klaus has the rest. I would need to call him and ask him to search his collection. He's going to ask questions." Elijah said**

**"That's nothing new, but you can't tell him anything about Mikael or he is going to flip. We will need a witch that is fluent in Latin." I said.**

**Elijah waved me off and replied, "Witches is no problem, Klaus will be the tougher challenge. I figure out something if I don't have the book in my possession."**

**I looked at my phone for the time. "Dang it!" I said aloud.**

**"What?" Elijah immediately alert.**

**I laughed. "At ease, soldier." I laughed a little more. My dad just stared and my laughter died down. "I was supposed to make Charlie dinner, but I've been a sleep." I said.**

**"Oh, I fixed everything. You just have to put it in the oven when you take it to Charlie's house." He said.**

**"Thanks, dad! You're the best! What would I ever do without you?" I said.**

**"Grow old and become a cat lady." He smirked. I acted feign as if I was hurt. I grabbed the decorative pillow and smacked him with it.**

**"I resent that! I would be the hottest old lady on the block. Men would be breaking their hips to get to me." I laughed. **

**"Are you going to Edward's house after Charlie?" Elijah asked. **

**"Yeah. Did you grab my Kindle on the way out of the Mausoleum?" I asked. **

**"No, I left it on the stool. I will go later to pick it up." Elijah said. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to my room to dress in something more comfortable.**

**I ran downstairs and picked the Lasagna up from the refrigerator and headed to door. "I'm out, dad." I said. I opened the door and I dropped the Lasagna instantly. **

**"Bella, what's wrong?" Elijah was at my side at an instant. I pointed down at the ground and I immediately felt the tension grew immensely. We both looked down at the Kindle that sat at the door.**

**"Are you sure you left it at Mausoleum, dad?" I said. God, I don't want to know that answer! Elijah quickly grabbed the Kindle and pulled me in the house. Well, that answer it!**

**Elijah leaned against the counter, trying to control his anger. I picked the Kindle up from his hand. I turned it on and swiped the lock. The memo was opened and it said, "WATCH THE VIDEO." **

**I immediately opened to my video app and there was new video. I opened it and it shocked the hell out of me!**

**DON'T FORGET IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, JUST LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW. THANKS.**


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

Bella's POV

I look down at my kindle as I watched Tanya circle around mausoleum. "My dear Bella, I have been watching you from afar. I couldn't decide on my revenge after you somehow evaded death from wolf's venom, but as humans say 'All good things come to those that wait' or something like that." Tanya said.

She walked over to the crypt and pushed the top off, revealing Mikael. Tanya leaned down, but not to close. Elijah was leaning against the counter, gripping it tightly. "Hello, Mikael. I have heard so many things about you. Its like I practically know you already." Tanya said.

"That's funny. I don't recount knowing many whores in my lifetime." Mikael deadpanned. I had to pause the video, because I was laughing so hard. I had to steady myself against the counter to keep from falling over.

"At least Mikael is a good judge of character. Oh God, that is classic one. I remember that one."I said. My laughing ceased when I noticed my dad's look. Definitely not fun and games kind of mood. "Bella, this is serious. I see no humor in any of this. Mikael is running around Forks. Do you realize, besides us, that the Cullens is the only residing vampires in this town?" Elijah said.

I was about to ask why that was important until I remembered Mikael's particular diet. I already had the door opened, but was pulled back by Elijah. I tried to wiggle out his arms, but they were gridlocked. "What do you think you are doing, Bella?" Elijah said.

The coldness of his voice didn't faze me like it usually did. I had a one track mind and that was the Cullens, especially Edward. "I need to warn them! I won't let them get killed by my psychopathic grandfather!" I gritted that out.

"Well, that wasn't a very nice thing to say about family." A familiar voice said. That hint of British American tone rolling off my skin, leaving goosebumps.

Mikael appeared in front of the opened door. I was completely frozen to the spot to scared to make a sudden move.

"Mikael, lets not play childish games. They are beneath you." Elijah replied, remaining composed. I felt myself being pulled back behind Elijah.

"Elijah, you should learn your place. Your ego will get you in trouble." Mikael said. I leaned over to peek around my dad's body and saw Mikael pacing back and forth. My mind was racing and my heart is pounding ferociously. My breathing was picking up, but immediately calmed down when Elijah took hold of my hand.

"We both know what you want, Mikael and I'm not going to give it to you." Elijah said.

Mikael walked up to the door with his arms behind his back. Instinct, I pulled Elijah a step back with me. "Then, I will dagger you and torture Elena until she tell me where Niklaus is. Problem solved, my boy." Mikael said.

Why in the hell would he address as Elena? Weird. "Bella, this is not the time to over analyze things." I thought to myself. "Even if you dagger me, you will still be stuck in Forks. I had a witch cast a spell to keep you five miles radius of me." Elijah replied.

The smug smile slowly eased its way off Mikael face and burning rage filled his eyes. "Then, I will kill you!" Mikael said.

"Then, you will be forever be confined to the spot where you killed me. You will never be able to kill Niklaus. Simple as that, father." Elijah said. Silence took over at the moment. Both men standing their ground, not thinking about backing off. Waiting for each other to make the first move. All our heads snapped up, when we heard a car pull up the driveway.

Edward's scent entwined with the air. I looked back at Mikael and knew he could hear my heart. That smug smile is back. He started to back away steadily. "Elijah, if you want to play these childish games, I will definitely show you how low I can get." Mikael said. I moved from behind Elijah.

"Don't do this, Mikael. He has nothing to do with this!" I said. Edward was already walking up the drive. "EDWARD, RUN!" It was already too late. Edward was already in the grip of Mikael. The next second, Mikael was latched onto Edward's neck like a savage. Elijah grabbed onto my waist, keeping me from running out.

Edward lost consciousness as he slumped in Mikael's arms. He removed his mouth, chin dripping in blood. I could only look in horror. To rub salt to the wound, Mikael snapped Edward's neck. I was boiling with rage. I don't know what happened, but I lost control.

Elijah's POV

I hate having no control of a situation. I had to watch Edward get attacked. At least, he isn't dead. It could have gone a lot worst.

After that, I felt this major surge of power. The sky was darkening even more and started to rain. Bella slipped out of my arms and started to stumble out the house "BELLA, STOP!" I yelled. I went to leave too, I couldn't even step over the threshold. "BELLA, GET YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE NOW!" I banged against the invisible barrier. She continued to walk. Lightning struck a tree and it split in half.

"AWWWWWW!" Mikael grabbed at his head as he fell to the ground. Bella had her back to me, but I could hear her mumbling in Latin.

"Holy shit!" I said. Its impossible! I mean its possible, but Bella is a vampire. Why didn't she show any witch capabilities when she was human. I watch as Mikael went flying across the air into Bella's truck. I look back over to Bella and see the rest of the Cullens hovering around Edward. When did they arrive? Life has definitely taken interesting turn. I felt the barrier weaken when Bella collapse to the ground. I saw Alice run over to Bella and propped her up. The barrier completely fail and I ran over to them. "Bella, are you okay?" I said. I tapped her face gently and she groaned.

"My head is killing me!" She said. I picked her up in my arms and motioned for the rest of them to follow me. I knew Mikael was gone. "Everyone to the living room." I said.

I sat Bella down on the recliner and Emmett laid Edward down on the couch. "Anyone want to explain themselves?" The girl with the blonde hair, Rosalie, spoke up first. She stood next to the couch tapping her foot with her arms crossed. My tolerance level has lowered significantly, so I'm trying to keep my emotions in check. "Edward was attacked by my father, Mikael." I said.

"Then, we need to go after him and kill him." Emmett said. All braun and no brains. God, I'm dealing with amateurs. He would have fit in perfectly with Klaus' little army.

"Then, you have a death wish. The originals can't be killed. He is the one you don't want to seek out if you know what is good for you." I said. I need a drink. I walk over to my liquor cabinet and pulled out my Bourbon tumblr.

"Plus, that is not really Mikael. My grandmother cursed him. She separated his conscience from his body. His conscience was subjected to watch his shell do these atrocious things." Bella said. Alice sat Bella up against the recliner. "Thanks." Bella said.

"Anytime, buddy." Alice said with a smile.

"There will not be an 'anytime', because we are taking Edward out of here and going home. Every since she came in our lives, it haven't been nothing but havoc." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, you can speak for yourself, but not for the group. Bella is family to me and we don't abandon family, Rosalie." Alice fired back. I developed a whole new level of respect for Alice. They glared at each other.

"How about we stay on topic? Rosalie, we will be having a long discussion about manners when we get home." Esme said. She was continually rubbing Edward's head.

"So, what is your plan to deal with him?" Carlisle said. He stood behind Esme.

Before I could answer, Bella interrupted me. "Find the curse and combine Mikael and his conscience together. His conscience is not responsible for what happen." Bella said. She turned to me. "Dad, we need those black magic books, so we can find the curse and we need a witch who is most likely loyal to you. We don't need this to get back to Klaus." Bella said. The mention of the witch put a spark back in my memory about Bella. I will talk to her about this later on.

"I will call Lucy. She is experienced, so let me go up to the attic. We can start right away. My Latin is pretty good. Anyone else know Latin?" I asked before leaving out.

"I can be of assistance." Carlisle said. I nod my head and continued up the stairs.

I made it up to the attic and went to the corner to a trunk that held my mother's possessions. I picked it up and head on out.

I made it back out to the living to find that Rosalie and Emmett was gone. I didn't even question it, because I simply don't care. I place the trunk on the coffee table and dust went kaploom!

"How many books did Esther have?" Bella asked. I unfasten the trunk and opened the top.

"My mother was studying magic every since she was a little girl. She has quite a few, especially little black books." I said. Alice and Bella started to laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Its just the phrase 'little black book' has different meaning in this time." Bella explained.

"Little black book contains people's ex boyfriends, girlfriends, or both." Alice said.

I just nod and searched through the pile. I put black magic in one pile and good in another. When I was done, I stepped out and called Lucy. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello, Elijah." Lucy said.

"Lucy, I require your assistance. I will book you flight to Port Angeles, Washington. It is very urgent and long term." I said.

"Okay, Elijah. Can I ask why?" She asked.

"Don't question me, Lucy! I pay you for your assistance, not your inquiry. See you in a day or two." I hung up without good-byes. "Bella, come here." I said.

Bella came in with the help of Alice. "Yeah, dad?" She asked.

"You can stay, Alice." Then, turn my attention to Bella. "I know when I make this call to Niklaus, he will ask questions. Should I tell him about Mikael and Esther?" I asked.

"He will ask why about the sudden interest. How will you explain that?" Bella asked.

"I will have to lie. I will have to say that the witches on the other side sent him back." I said.

"That will spook him, not that I care. Plus, you not really lying. Witches did save him from being stake in Phoenix. You adjusting the time line." Bella said. I could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Let me handle that." I pull out my phone once again and dial Niklaus.

"Twice in one day, brother. I knew you would miss me." Niklaus said.

"Smug as ever, I see." Bella mumbled.

I smiled. "I wish you this was a casual call, but this is not. Niklaus, I need you to trust in what I'm about to say and you might need a drink for this." I said.

"Can we ever have a break? Its not like I'm trying to build an empire or anything." Niklaus said sarcastically.

"There is no point beating around the bush. Mikael is alive and kicking." I said.

"What did you say, mate?" Niklaus said.

I rolled my eyes. " I said..."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! I KILLED THE BUGGER IN MYSTIC FALLS. THE MAN IS LIKE COCKROACH! BLOOOOOODY HEELLLL!" Niklaus growled.

I looked over to see if Bella caught the Mystic Falls part, but she seem the same, so I continued "Don't worry, Nik. I have everything under control. He can't get to you as longs as I stay away from you. I had a witch bind him to me. He can't leave me outside a five mile radius. There is another reason I called." I said.

"THERE'S MORE? IT MUST BE BLOODY CHRISTMAS!" Niklaus ranted more.

"Klaus, can you shut the hell up? You are the only person that can grate my nerves!" I growled. "Mother, has done something stupid." I said.

"What hasn't she done? The bitch is crazy!" Niklaus said.

It is best just to spit it out. "Niklaus, Esther isn't your mother. Your mother died in child birth with you. Mikael is your real father and your mother was a werewolf. When Esther found out about the affair, she cursed our father." I said. I look over to Bella and she has a nervous look that mirrors mine. The line was completely silent I thought he hung up.

"How do you know this, Elijah?" Niklaus said.

"A witch I'm associated with is gifted with visions. That's how I knew Mikael was alive, besides the visit I had from him today. He was not a happy camper when I told him about the spell." I said.

"What kind of curse did Esther put on him?" Niklaus said.

"A curse that separates the conscience from the body. She wanted him to suffer and she used his children against him. When I saw the vision, it was disturbing to see him display emotions, especially love. He was happy that you were his child, Niklaus." I said.

"Mother was always vindictive little harlot. I guess harlot don't really apply to her now." Niklaus said.

His tone was deadpanned. "You don't believe me, do you?" I said

"The truth is... I don't. I believe that you want this sham of a man to be that loving, doting father. In my eyes, he will always be the father I grew up with." He said.

"Your mother's name is Elizabeth. She has the same eyes as you. I saw the love she had for you when she was watching Mikael hold you. Look, I don't have the time to convince you what is what. I need you to search Esther's black magic books that you have and search for the curse. Anything to do with separating conscience from the body. You know how strong he is. This is my only shot, Niklaus. Can you do that, Niklaus?" I said getting frustrated.

"I will have my witches look into the books and see. I will get back to you." Niklaus said.

Then, he hung up. "That went well." Bella said.

"Well, at least he isn't killing off towns." I said. Alice left to go check on Edward, so I helped Bella up and took her back to the living room. "I'm going to fix you something to eat and clean up the Lasagna." I said.

"Thanks, dad." Bella said. I kissed her forehead and left.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WILL ANNOUNCE FOR SEQUEL AT THE END OF THE BOOK. COMMENT. VOTE. PLEASE! VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.**

**Elena's POV**

**Elijah left me to go cook me something to eat. I really want to ask him what happen after Edward got attack. All I remember is that Mikael ended it up on my truck, which I will have to get replace. I can notice the nervous glances I'm getting from Jasper, but I pretended not to notice. I mean, can I really blame him for walking on egg shells around me. "I'm really sorry guys about all this. Mikael was suppose to remain secure in his tomb, but Tanya let him go. If I didn't know the information that I know now, I would be all for neutralizing him, but he is a victim too. Well. his conscience is anyways." I said.**

**"Sweetie, this is something you can not help. What is done is done. The situation could have been a lot worst, but Edward is alive and that is what I can be thankful for. Don't beat yourself up about this." Esme said. She came over a patted me on shoulders and gave me a one arm hug. "How is your head?" She asked.**

**"Well, it don't feel like a freight truck is pounding on my head, but it is still annoying. Thank you for asking." I said. I look over to Edward and this immense amount of guilt came rushing over my head. I don't know what happen, but nausea came in like a tidal wave. I darted out of my chair and straight to the downstairs bathroom. I crumbled to my knees and threw up. I gripped the toilet for dear life. **

**I felt someone behind me, tugging my hair out of the way. "Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked. She was rubbing my back.**

**I was up to the point of dry heaving. Took me a few moments to catch my breath, then I sat up against the tub, slanting. "Edward was hurt, because of me. I didn't even think about telling you guys about Mikael. I'M SO STUPID!" I slapped my forehead, leaving my hand on my face.**

**"It is not your fault, Bella. Edward is alive and that is a blessing in a disguise." Alice said, sitting next to me. **

**"I wouldn't hold it against you guys to walk out that door and not look back. You have no idea the darkness my soul carries. I'm basically a omen!" I said. I removed the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand.**

**"You burden yourself too much! In my eyes, you will always be the girl who saved me. You didn't have to do that. I could have been a killer, but you took the risk without thinking. Many people wouldn't have done that." Alice said. She stood up and held her hand out to me. I hesitantly accepted her hand and she pulled me up to my feet. I immediately covered my mouth. Alice took a step back. "Do you have to vomit again?" Her nose crunched up in disgust.**

**I shook my head from side to side. "I don't want to kill my best friend with my offending breath." I said, hiding my smile.**

**"That would be a shame after you saved me after all!" Alice laughed. She lead the walk out the bathroom and I followed by a distance. I bypassed everyone and straight to my bathroom upstairs to clean up.**

**I took a quick shower and dressed down in my grey sweats with a black, long sleeved, V-Neck shirt. I slipped on my black Vans on. I styled my hair in a sloppy bun and chose not to do make-up. I went downstairs, but stop instantly at the bottom when I saw Edward, back to me. My heart rate sky rocket. How do he do it? The man was just about mauled and died and he still look PERFECT! I looked like I was electrocuted and beaten with a bat. What the hell am I thinking? My boyfriend was attacked and killed and I'm over here in the corner obsessing about looks. Good thing he can't read my mind.**

**"Where is Bella?" Edward said. He started to pace, while rubbing his neck.**

**"I'm right here, Edward." I whispered. His body whipped in my direction. The next millisecond, I was vice grip of hug. I wrapped my arms around him just as fiercely. The sweet scent of his blood filled my nose. "I'm sooo sorry, Edward! Everything is crazy." Warm tears trickled down my face, landing on his neck. The familiar feeling of nausea worked its way into me, but I forcefully pushed it back down. I didn't want to let go if this was our last moment together.**

**Edward started to stroke my head. "Ssssshhhhh, Bella, this isn't your doing. The first time in my life, I was scared. All things I haven't told you. I thought I would never get a chance to tell you. Those beautiful baby brown eyes that gave me ultimate comfort I thought was lost to me forever. The physical pain don't even measure to what I emotionally felt. I'm just glad you are okay and I got another chance." Edward said. He had me swaying in his arms. Despite the blood and dirt smell, that mint and woodsy scent of his kept me calm.**

**As much as I wanted to stay there an eternity, I pulled from his embrace and looked into those dark orbs. "I want to enjoy this whole reunion thing, but there is bigger fish to fry. Mikael is out there and watching and I need to prepare myself to go against Mikael." I said. A scowl appeared on Edward's angelic face. He took a step back and stared at me. "What?" I asked.**

**"You will not be preparing to fight Mikael. My family already debriefed me on the details, so I don't need catching up. My family made plans for us to leave late tonight for your safety." He said.**

**I took my step back and frowned. I was getting a little agitated that he is ordering me around, but it understandable. "Mikael is powerful, so we will need all the help we can get. I will not be leaving, Edward. Not anytime soon. You should take your family and leave until this blows over." I responded, crossing my arms over my chest.**

**"Bella, you are human! YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Edward growled. He started to stalked towards me and I moved back by instinct until I was trapped between a wall and him. He had his hands placed on either side of my head. He lower his head to the point where our noses was touching barely. "You will be leaving with me if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, Bella." That feral tone would have sent shivers down my spine if I wasn't piss beyond the point of return.**

**The next moment, I had him pinned against the wall and my vamp face exposed. "Edward, I love you, but lets get one thing straight. I. Am. Not. A. Puppet. I'm not a scared little human that runs when things get tough. I refuse to be intimidated into submission. We can have an all-out-brawl, but I will play no games! I will subdue you if provoked, Edward." I said with my own feral growl. I released my grip and walked out the room, not saying a word.**

Edward's POV

I jerk upright, taking in deep breaths. I looked around the room and saw Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Mr. Mikaelson. "What happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked by my father and he snapped your neck. Now, you are healed and woke. Oh, Bella is fine." Elijah said smoothly. I started to rub my neck. Esme came over and sat down neck to me and rubbed my back. I looked into her eyes and they had unshed tears.

"Esme, please don't start crying. I'm fine as you can see." I said. Instantly, she started to calm down. I threw a look at Jasper and he simply smiled. "Your mother is entitled to her feelings, Edward." Carlisle said, coming out another room. "You gave us quite a scare, son. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

I got up from the couch and started to pace. "My throat is burning and my neck painfully sore, otherwise I'm fine." I looked around the room and saw that Bella wasn't with the current occupants. "Where is Bella?" I asked. Before anyone can say anything, my question was answer.

Her velvety voice whispered, "I'm right here, Edward." I whipped around and saw her standing in a corner. I relaxed and in a millisecond, I had her in my embrace. She smell of vanilla and lavender. Her warm skin sent tingles through me.

"I'm sooo sorry, Edward! Everything is crazy." She mumbled in my shoulder. I felt tears fall down my neck.

I gripped a little tighter and started to stroke her head. "Ssssshhhhh, Bella, this isn't your doing. The first time in my life, I was scared. All things I haven't told you. I thought I would never get a chance to tell you. Those beautiful baby brown eyes that gave me ultimate comfort I thought was lost to me forever. The physical pain don't even measure to what I emotionally felt. I'm just glad you are okay and I got another chance." I said.

We remained in each other embrace for a minute, then Bella broke away. **"**I want to enjoy this whole reunion thing, but there is bigger fish to fry. Mikael is out there and watching and I need to prepare myself to go against Mikael." I frown at her stupidity, then I took a step back and stared. "What?" She asked.

"You will not be preparing to fight Mikael. My family already debriefed me on the details, so I don't need catching up. My family made plans for us to leave late tonight for your safety." I said. She must have bumped her head! I knew I was stepping in dangerous territory when I took on authoritative role against Bella, but her safety was my #1 priority.

Bella took a step back and frowned. "Mikael is powerful, so we will need all the help we can get. I will not be leaving, Edward. Not anytime soon. You should take your family and leave until this blows over." Bella responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

A nerve snapped within me. "HOW COULD SHE BE SO RECKLESS WITH HER LIFE? NOT A CARE FOR OTHERS!" I screamed in my mind. I would give anything to read her mind this instance. "Bella, you are human! YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED!" I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but it was too late.

My primal instincts took over and stalked Bella in a corner. Her whole composure remained impassive. I pinned my hands outside, on both sides, of her head. Then, I leaned down to where our noses touched barely. "You will be leaving with me if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, Bella." My feral growl didn't even make her flinch. I could feel my vamp face itch underneath my facade.

The next moment, I found myself pinned by neck against the wall by Bella. It wasn't a tight pressure, but it kept me from squirming out of the hold. The vamp face was in full glory. She inched closer to me. "Edward, I love you, but lets get one thing straight. I. Am. Not. A. Puppet. I'm not a scared little human that runs when things get tough. I refuse to be intimidated into submission. We can have an all-out-brawl, but I will play no games! I will subdue you if provoked, Edward." Bella sent her own feral growl, more deadly than mine. I knew she meant what she said, but I couldn't bring myself to accept it.

She released me and left without another word. I have never been so angry in my life. I stormed out the house, not caring if this Mikael person was waiting outside the door. I whipping through the woods. My rage blurred everything that was usually I could see with clarity. The burning in throat was intensifying to a new level. My mind went haywire, no longer focus on anger, but my hunger. I started to slow down, but I heard noise coming from my left.

It was a faint voice. "Hello, I'm looking for a tow truck. My car's engine won't start up." A girl's voice said. The voice faded out, but her heart became louder and louder. I don't know what possessed me, but i started to trail towards the girl.

After a few minutes, a road became in view. In the near distance, a girl was standing outside her 2003 Red Pontiac car. She had her back to me. I started to bob and weve through the trees. I was moving steathily towards the unsuspecting girl. "STOP, EDWARD!" I yelled in my head.

Another voice popped up. One that was too familiar. The one I thought I abandoned decades ago. "It will only be a few sips, Edward. Thats all and just ler go. What's the harm in that?!" That voice was pounding. I was literally behind the girl. My facade not holding up, my vamp face was out on display.

The girl must have seen me in her car window, because she turned around and started to yell. Then, she started to run in the woods. Only if she knew that she just provoked the predator within me. I let her get a good distance apart in woods, so we would be out of sight.

Then, I had her pinned against a tree. She screaming relentlessly. That just added to the thrill. I allowed her to get out her system, then I caught her eyes. "Stop screaming and stand still. No need to be afraid." I said. Her shrill went silent and she stood still.

I took a good look at the girl. She had long, blonde hair. She was skinny and about 5ft 4in. She was wearing pale blue skinny jeans with ripped holes with a grey t-shirt. She had on a hoodie with grey Converse high tops. She had bluish-green eyes.

I looked back in her eyes. "What is your name?" I asked in a whisper as if I might be overheard.

"Kaley Martin." Kaley replied. She was basically human robot.

"Well Kaley, I'm a very hungry vampire and I need to feed." I said. I ran my finger down her neck, then across her collar bone. She bit her lip with pleasure. She easily leaned her neck over to the right. I could hear blood pumping through her artery. It made my hunger ravinous. I knew right then and there that I wouldn't be able to stop at a few sips. I wanted drain her. I wanted her life to slip through my fingers. My predator was in a full blown mode.

My right hand slid up to her head, entangling with her hair, to cradle her. I moved insufferably close. I closed my eyes and let the thumping of her heart be music to my ears. My lips brushed over the artery, which made her grip my shoulder blade tighter. I vamp my face out and my fangs grazed the skin. I pulled back and looked into Kaley's lustful eyes. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, then I went for the kill.

**In Twilight, I hated how Edward was so in control of his hunger. He was too perfect of a character. I wanted to at least she him have a struggle with something, beside's his stalker tendencies. I wanted to put him in Stefan's shoes for a bit. Plus, I wanted to play around with a Dark Edward. If I decide for a sequel, leave a comment if you want to see more of Dark Edward. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!**


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS

SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE, BUT IT IS HERE NOW. HOPEFULLY I CAN FINISH OVER THE WEEKEND. JUST LEAVE A VOTE OR COMMENT FOR A SEQUEL.

EDWARD'S POV

I was just about to sink my teeth in her neck when I heard a voice from behind. It seemed vaguely familiar. "The boy lives to see another day! That is rare my prey gets to walk around, boy. Consider yourself lucky." He said.

I vamped speed around the girl, hand curled around her neck while standing behind her. "Who are you?" I said. Obviously, he was the man who ripped into my neck. My eyes was scanning for a possible route of escape.

"It is no use, boy. I'm older and faster, so don't waste your breath. And you can call me Mikael. I'm sure my son didn't spare any details about me. So, I'm going to skip pass the threats and frowny faces and skip to the point. I want you to bring Elena to me. If you dont, I will slaughter your family without even blinking while you watch." Mikael said. He paced a little distance back and forth.

I didn't even notice that my hand slip from the girl's neck. My flashed through option after option and none of them ended without bloodshed. "I won't do it." I said with confidence, but within me, it was a whole another story. It was to quick to register, but the girl's head was missing within a millisecond. Then, I was pinned to a tree, with a tree branch protruding from abdomen.

Blood seeped out my mouth. Even though I didn't need to breathe, I was gasping for dear life. Mikael grabbed my chin and slammed my head against the tree trunk. I tried to focus on him, but I couldn't tear my brain away from the searing pain crippling my body. "You are not wise, boy!" Mikael growled. In that moment, I faced death. He had a face. He had smell. He had physical form. He was inescapable. I felt my neck twist painfully. I felt the skin trying to stay together.

My eyes closed and Bella's angelic face appeared. The rare sun shine upon her just right and looked like the sun was her personal halo. And by the grace of fate, her voice broke through my despair. It seemed too good to be true. I swear that my ears was deceiving me when she yelled out "STOP, MIKAEL!" I opened my eyes to verify my ears and there she stand between the trees.

Mikael never removed his hand from my head, but he did halt in his attempts to rip my head off. "If it isn't my granddaughter. Edward and I was just discussing you." He said. I looked over his shoulder and looked at Bella. Her eyes met mines briefly before going back to focusing on Mikael.

"I'm here Mikael. No need to keep him. Let him go." Bella said.

"I could do that, but that wouldn't be fun." He said. He releases my face and took a step away from me. Then, he turned to face Bella.

She hid her hands in her pockets and etched a little closer. "I have a proposition for you." Bella said.

Mikael crossed his arms across his chest and stared. "Little gitl, there is nothing you can offer me unless you know where that bastard is. Other than that, you are only a hostage, but I will amuse you by listening." Mikael said.

"I will give you the location of Niklaus and even help you kill him. I will assist in helping you break the spell that is binding you to Elijah." Bella said.

"Bella, don't do ... this." I gasped out. I was starting to lose vision. Mikael grabbed the branch in my abdomen twisted. "AHHHHH!" I yelled out.

"MIKAEL! DON'T HURT THE BOY!" Bella said with authority. Her vouce cold and collected. Mikael stopped the torture.

"Boy? That was a little... detached, Elena." He said with interest.

It was like her whole demeanor changed in a blink of an eye. "Good thing, I'm not Elena. It's been a long time Mikael." Bella said.

"Who are you?" Mikael commanded.

"Ayana." Bella or Ayana stated simply. Bella walked towards Mikael and finally stopped before him. "I have a better way to kill Niklaus. A way that won't disturb the natural order." She said.

"How are you here? Its been a long thousand years." Mikael turned towards me and looked me in the eye and said, "Don't move." Mikael circled the supposed Ayana in Bella's body.

"The same reason you won't die. You was always a stubborn man. Niklaus must die. It won't affect the natural order, because Elijah and Rebekah will be alive." Ayana said.

Mikael stopped in front of Ayana. "Even if what you saying is true, I can't leave this depressing shit town. Somehow I am bound to Elijah." Mikael said.

Ayana put her hands behind her back and started rocking from side to side. "I'm aware of that little problem, but I have a plan." Ayana didn't elaborate.

Mikael back was to me, so I couldn't see his face, but I could imagine he has a scowl. "Do you care to share?"

"I plan to lure Niklaus here." Ayana said.

"Niklaus is a selfish boy. There is nothing he would come here for. I could have a white oak stake dangling over Elijah's heart." Mikael scoffed.

Ayana's face remained impassive. "I never said he would come willingly. I don't have time to play games. I will cast a spell. The force will pull him towards this place. If he denies the force, it will be very painful for him. I will cast it tonight after I get away from Elijah. Meet me here." Ayana said. She walked towards me. I leaned in as she observed me, remaining blankless expression. Her hand reached in my pocket and grabbed my phone. She turned around and gave Mikael my phone. "I will contact you through this." Ayana said.

She started to walk away, but Mikael took hold of her arm. Ayana pivoted her head to Mikael. "Just for insurance, I'm going to compel for your silence. Just to warn you, if this some kind of ploy, I will kill everyone you love, starting with his family." Mikael said.

"If that is what you have to do, but I could care less about the boy, but I would keep him for protection." Ayana removed a pendant from around her neck and stared at Mikael.

"You will not say or write anything about these plans of ours." Mikael said.

Ayana just shook her head robotically. "I need to get back, before Elijah suspects something." With that, Ayana headed off to the direction she came from.

With her out of sight, Mikael turned to face me. "Well, boy, you just been upgraded to hostage. Congratulations."

All I could do was stand there. "What are you going to do to me?" I said.

"Well, you are going to take me to your home and I will relax their until tonight. Lead the way." I said. With that, I could walk again.

"Please, don't hurt my family." I pleaded, but not turning around.

"As long as they don't get in my way, I will let them live. I only want one person and that is Niklaus." He had so much venom in his voice, I don't he realize that.

After walking for a while, we came upon my house. I could see that some of the lights were on, but I hope Alice had a vision. We walked up the stairs and reached the door. I looked back and gave a sarcastic smile and said "Home sweet home!" With that I opened the door and we stepped in.

Author's Note

I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT I PROMISED IN THE AUTHOR NOTE. SCHOOL HAS BEEN BUSY, SO DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH. ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER. I'M ESTIMATING ABOUT THREE MORE CHAPTERS PLUS A EPILOGUE, THEN I WILL BE COMING OUT WITH A SEQUEL, THE NEW MOON DIARIES. I WILL MOST LIKELY LEAVE A PREVIEW OF THE SEQUEL AFTER THE EPILOGUE OF THIS STORY. HOPEFULLY, I CAN FINISH THIS REAL SOON, BUT NO SLOPPY WORK. I'M TAKING MY TIME. ALL I CAN SAY IS EXPECT SOME DEFINITE TWIST A LONG WAY. THANK YOU FOR THE WAIT!


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**BELLA'S POV**

**After the fight with Edward, I went to search for my dad. I went into the kitchen to find a freshly made panini waiting for me. I grabbed the panini and continued in my search. I could sense he wasn't in the house, so I left out the back to find him just standing out in the open. "Dad? What are you doing out here? It's dangerous." I said while meeting up with him.**

**"You are exactly right, which means you need to go back in the house and rest. I can take care of myself." He said. He had this frown upon his features when he looked at me. He had his hands stuffed in his coat pocket.**

**I put my hands on my hips haughtily and looked up at him. "Vice versa. I'm not a little girl, dad. I can hold my own, you know!" I said.**

**"Bella, I will not fight with you! You are the child and I'm the adult. I almost lost you already once and I'm not going to take that chance. Tanya is an amateur compared to my father. So, what you are going to do his march your butt right back into that house and stay there until things are resolved." He said leaving no room for arguments at all, but being me I tried, but I knew it I had a hand clamped over my mouth and angry scowl upon my face.**

**"Not another word, understand me?" He said. I knew he was deadly serious. He would lock me up if had no other choice, so I reluctantly bobbed my head up and down. I just about to storm off, before I had this crushing wave of dizziness over took me. I felt my legs giving out from under me. I didn't hit the ground, because my father swept me up. My focus was blurring, then this pounding in my head worsening by the minute.**

**I could hear voices in the background, but in too much pain to identify them. The weirdest thing is that i felt like I was being suck into my mind, instead of losing consciousness. I fought against the force that was invading my body, but it was useless. **

**The next thing I know the pain was subsiding, but it was like I was in my body, but not in control. I felt another presence their, but I couldn't figure out what it could be. I aware of everything. I could see my dad hovering, while Dr. Cullen examine me.**

**"Bella, can you hear me? I need you to tell me what's wrong, dear?" Carlisle said.**

**"I'm fine. Just a passing pain, thats all." It was my voice, but it wasn't me saying anything.**

**"Bella, this is serious! This is not the time to protect our feelings. What happened?" Elijah chatised.**

**"Ayana." The presence responded.**

**My father stood up straight and tall, then crossed his arms. "Ayana? What does she has to do with anything?" He asked. I could see confusion cloud the remaining Cullens, except for Alice.**

**"Ayana is in Bella's body." Alice piped in. She sauntered towards the couch and stood next to my father.**

**I could see the dark veins darkening his eyes, while his fangs pushing out of his gums. This look very frightening from all the other looks he usually gives me when he is serious. This is the mask of man that is capable of anything and that scares me that my father can pull it off a little too well. He leaned in to me or Ayana and I felt myself cowarding back, but my physical form didn't even flinch a bit. "Explain yourself, Ayana." He growled deadly. **

ELIJAH'S POV

Ayana got up and walked around the room. She observed and touch everything. "I have never felt something... I don't even have words for it. Exquisite." She said turning around with a slight smile on her face.

"I highly doubt that you possessed my daughter to feel furniture. You are risking balance, so it has to be important." I regained my composure and took a seat in the leather chair. I waited calmly for her to say something.

"Who is Ayana exactly?" Alice asked. I could see that her parents shot her a look.

"Ayana was my mother's best friend. She was like a second mother to my siblings and I." I looked back to Ayana. "Speak."

She stayed silent for a moment, then spoke. "To repay a debt to your father." Before I knew I was out of my seat and had her pinned to a wall. "What did you just say?" I barked.

"Wait, Mr. Mikaelson, Bella is still in there! You hurt her, then you hurt Bella!" Alice screamed out like a mad woman.

The realization swept over me and I immediately released her right away. I stepped back away from and started to pace. I could see that Ayana was rubbing at her neck. "I'm losing my patiences, Ayana. Explain yourself without the cryptic messages. NOW!" I yelled.

Ayana moved from against the wall she was previously held to and move behind the couch. "I was there when Esther put the curse on Mikael. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wasn't listening to reason. Revenge was all she talked about. Before your left from the Old World, he saved my children and got them to safety. They accused of using witchcraft, which was high offense. He got them to a new town. Then, that's when we fled to the New World or Mystic Falls. After I died, I found Mikael in limbo. He was forced to watch this Mikael a thousand years. When the veil was down, I relayed message that I will help him get back in his body. That's why I can't move on." Ayana said. She had tears in her eyes.

I sat there and watched her collect herself. "I'm going to reverse the curse, but I need you to get things for me. I will write a list, then I need to find Mikael and convince him that I will help him kill Niklaus." Ayana said.

"You are not taking my daughter's body anywhere near Mikael. I won't allow that!" I said.

"What do you see Alice?" Carlisle said randomly. I whipped my head around and it was like Alice zoned out. I slowly moved towards her.

Alice came back to reality and took her bearings to get herself together. Her face turned into horror when uttered one word. "Edward!" She went to speed out the front door, but was repelled into a nearby wall. The Cullens ran to her aide. I looked around to find that Ayana left with Bella's body. I looked down at the coffee table and saw the list. I looked over to Alice. "What did you see?" I asked.

"Edward was in the forest and he had this girl." She seemed to waiver on the last part, but continued. "Mikael approahed him, then I saw Bella or Ayana appeared. She seem like she was siding with him. Then, they make plans to meet at night. Edward then takes Mikael back home." She finished. Everyone looked to me. Esme struggled to get up and looked to me. Her eyes pooled with tears.

"Please, don't let him kill my son! He's my boy!" She broke into tears and turned into Carlisle. He take her into his embrace and soothes her.

"Esme, please look at me." I said. After a few moments, she peeked up at me. "Mrs. Cullen, I promise you that I will try everything in my power to keep your boy safe. Plus, Bella will kill me if I don't. So, don't worry please." I said. I muster all my confidence to give her that little peace of mind, even though I have none. She gives a little nod a take her place next to Alice.

I looked back down to the list and grabbed it. Half of the things on the list I can find right here in the house, but the rest require a deeper look. "Dr. Cullen, if you have a moment." I watch him rub Alice back and came over to me. "Carlisle, can you take a look at this list and tell me if there is place I can find these items." I said.

He studied the page for a minute, then he spoke. "Personally, I don't know, but there is an Indian Reservation near my house. I know they practice herbal and spiritual healings. So, my best bet is to try them." He explained.

"Then, we must go to them once the shield is down." I said.

"There is a problem with that plan." He said. His hands was place on his waist, while he paced.

I gave a stern look and stared him down. "What do you mean?" I said.

"They are a tribe of werewolves. My family has a treaty with them to stay off their land. You step one foot on their territory and they will attack without hesitation. I can talk to them, but no guarantees."

I grabbed my coat and walked over to the door and placed my hand to see if the shield was still up, but it wasn't. I looked back at Carlisle and said, "They will give me what I want unless they want to be headless. And if my daughter..." I couldn't finish the words. "Lets just say it won't be a pretty end to their existence." I walked out the door with Carlisle behind me.

_**Author's Note:**_**_ I'm very proud of myself of uploading this chapter so soon. I had a little free time, so I took the advantage. I hoped you enjoy the chapter. I hope to have another one up soon._**


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

BELLA'S POV

I could feel myself in the back of my mind, watching Ayana draw strange, yet familiar symbols. The night was falling upon us. Ayana started to whisper Latin around the circle. I looked around the woods and it was silent then ever, until i picked up a movement from a yard or so. With my sharpen vision, I could see Elijah walking with Carlisle. Ayana lifts my head for a second, before returning to the spell.

"Ayana, release my daughter. I want to talk to her." Elijah commanded. Carlisle stood next to him, not saying a word.

"Elijah, listen to me. I can reverse the spell. I can undo my wrongs, but I need Elena." Ayanna responded. I could see that Carlisle frowned at the name _Elena._ Since its my middle name, but I can't understand why they would refer to me with my middle name.

"Why? You could have pick anyone else to do this." Elijah questioned.

"My dear boy, it has to be a descendant of Esther. We also witness that Elena has been harvesting great power and I need to tap into that. I do not wish to harm Elena, Elijah. Please, trust me to do this." Ayana said. I could see the look Elijah was giving Ayana and it wasn't look of resolution.

"Ayana, let me talk to him. I can convince him." I didn't know if she could hear me or not, but I had to try.

"If not?" Ayana said out loud.

Confusion clouding Elijah's face, he spoke. "If not what?"

Knowing she was talking to me, I replied. "If I can't convince him, put him in a stasis if necessary." I could feel myself being push to my conscious and it was like searing pain struck my head, but it was gone as fast it came. I flutter my eyes open and Elijah is in front of me.

"Ayana, what is wrong?" He questioned. He grasp my face into his face, examining me. I look up and it was the first time to see Elijah's guard down. He was wearing every emotion on his face.

"It's me, dad." I said. I tried to wrangle my face from his grasp. I couldn't do it before he had me in a bear hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around him to calm his nerves.

He step back, but kept hold onto my shoulders. "Don't ever do that to me again! Do you understand, Bella?" He said sternly.

In return, I place my hands on his shoulders. "Look dad, you can yell at me after this over and done with, but you need to let Ayana do what she needs to do." I was prepared for him to cut me off, so I place my hand against his mouth. "Father, I know you worry, but you have to have faith in me to do this. Plus, this your chance to fix your family. It is what you wanted for a long time." I said urgently.

He moved my hand from his mouth and held it. "Not at your expense, Bella! I'm the father and you are the daughter. I should be protecting you." He argued.

"I won't be safe if Mikael remains in this state he is in. I need to do this. Not just for me, but us. The Mikaelson Family! If Mikael succeeds in getting out, then Klaus will be his first stop. And what about the new baby? I can't bear anymore innocent people getting killed, because of Klaus or I was to selfish to sacrifice my body. You can't protect me from everything, father, even if you are a Original. This has to be done. I can see it in your eyes that agree also, but just to stubborn to admit it. I promise to be careful, okay?" I argued back.

Elijah was quiet, just staring back at me, hoping for a slight chance for me to fall onto his side. After a minute, his resolve crumbled. "If for one moment I think you are in danger, I'm snatching you out of this ploy. Okay?" He said.

I gave him a simple nod, then look to Carlisle. "Edward is safe for now Carlisle. I will get him from Mikael's grasp." Carlisle just gave me a curt nod, then resuming to stand still. I turned my attention back to Elijah. "It is best that I let Ayana take control. I promise that everything will be okay. Trust in that." I embrace him once again while feel myself dissolving into my subconscious. Ayana pulled away from Elijah. "I need to finish to prepare, Elijah. I gave my word to Mikael and and of all people, you are a man your word." Ayana said. Ayana resumed to chanting, "Maiores nostri, et benedicat circulum tutelae. Da mihi virtutem!" Ancestors, bless this circle of protection. Give me power! The wind started to pick up and leaves swaying in the air. The circle on the ground with the embedded symbols started to glow yellow. This surge of power rushed through my veins and I was on this new high.

The natural feeling flowing through me was unexplainable. Unexpectedly, my mind flicker to this image that was strangely familiar. It was a man with the most gentle smile you could see. He soft, brown hair that swooped upward, somewhat like Edward. His green eyes was a pool of unimaginable pain, but yet resolved. He had the strongest, sharpest features like they were personally drawn. Suddenly, this pit in my stomach started to grow with sadness, which makes no sense at all. I looked and looked at the man. No flashbulb moment. Nothing. Before I could examine the man again, he was gone and I was back in the woods. it was silent and cold as it was before. Ayana looked up back to Elijah. "It is done. Now, I lead Mikael to the trap and reverse the spell. Night is almost upon us. I will be calling him soon." Ayana said. She stepped out of the circle.

"What's next? My father has this tendency to be relentless. It is quite exhausting. My father can easily flip the switch, then we are back at square one." Elijah said. He paced back and forward, his wrinkled suit matching his frustration. Carlisle remained still, observing that is going on. He actually looked surprised and interested.

Ayana was about to respond, but Elijah whipped to another direction. "Someone's coming. Stay here." In a blink of an eye, he vanished. Ayanna took on defensive pose and Carlisle manuevered his self in front me. "I can take care of myself, you know?" I wanted to yell out. Why do everyone I meet have put their self in the line of fire for me.

With my hearing, I can hear someone or someones coming full speed. My muscles coiled tightly, waiting for the friend or foe to be reveal. I remotely relaxed when it was Rosalie and Emmett come into view. "Carlisle, what are you doing out here? Where is everyone else?" Rosalie questioned. She was dressed in a dark purple blazer with a black lace fitted shirt. Her black skinny jeans molded just for her legs. To complete the look, she has on six inch black studded heels. Who wears heels in the woods? Emmett had on a fitted black, long-sleeve shirt on that extenuated his biceps and abs very, very well. He has on light, faded blue jeans with black loafers on.

"Yeah, no one is answering their phone. I've calling everyone for at least an hour." Emmett said. He looked my way and smiled a teddy bear grin. "Bella, how is it going? Anymore grandpappies coming out the wood work to kill you?" Emmett said jokingly, but it didn't keep Carlisle from showing him a disapproving look. In my mind, I snorted.

"Emmett, that was very rude! You don't say such things, especially in a such a serious matter." Carlisle scolded. Carlisle trailed closer to the young couple. "Anyways, Bella isn't exactly in her right mind right now." Carlisle stated.

Emmett's brow furrowed and Rosalie's perfectly sculpted eyebrow perked up. They looked at each other then focused their attention back to Carlisle. Their eyes flickered back and forward. "Carlisle, what do you exactly mean by that?" Rosalie asked, folding her arms across her chest. The breeze started to pick up, so Rosalie's golden locks flowed with the wind current.

"Bella is being possessed by a woman named Ayanna. What I can gather was that this 'Ayanna' was a witch and that is pretty much what I understand. She is trying to help with the situation." Carlisle stated. He fidgeted with the fabric of his sweater, before continuing. "There is something else you should know." He said.

"What? It can't get worser than situation at hand." Emmett chuckled.

Rosalie swatted his shoulder. "Emmett, this is serious! Not everything is a joke! For once, act your age!" Rosalie raged. She turned to face Carlisle, missing the flickering hurt look on Emmett's face. "What did you need to tell us, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"Mikael unfortunately has Edward." Carlisle said. He shoved his hands in his pocket and stared at the two, awaiting for some type of reaction.

Anger muddled each of their faces. "WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING HERE? WHY AREN'T RIPPING THE WOODS APART LOOKING FOR THEM?" Emmett exploded. He turned to walk away, but was stopped short by my dad.

"You are not going anywhere. Edward's life is not the only one on the line. As much as I hate situation involves all you, but it does and I'm sorry for that." Elijah moved close until he was inches away. His stare turned eyes. Eyes endless pit of tar. "But I will not let you ruin the plan that is already been set in motion. Look at this way, I'm saving your life, because Mikael will no hesitate to rip your heart out." Elijah said, leaving no room for arguments.

Emmett was about to ignore Elijah, which would have been a fatal mistake on his part, but Rosalie was quick to grab his arm to hold him back. "Mr. Mikaelson, you have to understand that Edward is family just like Bella is your family. We can't just abandon him to a psychopath." She attempted to sound calm, but came out as a grunt.

"I more than understand, so we will stick the plan that we already have that guarantees everyone survival in this." Elijah said sternly.

"As much I hate the waiting game, but Elijah is right. Plus, he knows this man way better than any of us. I'm not going to allow anyone else in his path." Carlisle said.

The couple gave a timid nod. They were about to move, instead they dropped to the ground, grabbing their heads. Their screams were piercing. I could hear Ayanna mumbling words. Then, swept her hand in a waving motion. I looked ahead and saw that Emmett and Rosalie's neck snapped, resulting them to falling to the ground. Carlisle rushed to their sides and laid his hands on their heads. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Carlisle yelled at Ayanna. It was first time to see Carlisle so... uncomposed.

"I couldn't risk anything. The boy seems to devoted in getting this 'Edward' back. Their necks are only snapped. They will wake up in a few hours and be fine. It is time to make the call to Mikael." Ayanna said.

"No need for that, love." A voice said from behind me. It sent a unvoluntary shiver down my back. Ayanna turned me around and we saw Mikael standing there with Edward and to my surprise, Tanya. She stood confidently behind Mikael wih a Chershire cat grin. " I have already been inform for the night plans and I can truly say I like none of it." Mikael exclaimed.

"It is nice to see you again, Bella. Edward and I had quite the chat pertaining to you." Tanya said. She walked towards me, swaying her hips effortlessly. "It seems the tables have turned in my favor." Tanya said.

"Bella is not in the presence as of now." Ayanna said to Tanya, then turned her focus to Mikael. "I'm sorry for the betrayal, but I made a promise a long time ago that I need to fulfill." Ayanna said. She started to chant and a ring of fire circled Mikael and Edward, leaving Tanya outside. Ayanna waved my hand and Edward went flying out the circle of fire. Next thing I know I'm being tossed in the ring by Tanya. I hit the ground and miniscule of pain shot through for a millisecond. Ayanna propped me on my knees and hands. In a blur of a second, I feel my ribs shatter and the wind knocked out of me. Mikael kicked my side. I roll into the fetal position and curl up.

"You have been a real nuisance, child. I underestimated you the first time, but I won't again. I could see that Elijah had Carlisle subdue Tanya and started to head towards the ring slowly, hoping to catch Mikael off guard. "AYANNA, STOP ELIJAH! I KNOW WE CAN FINISH THIS!" I yelled in my head, knowing she can hear me. She holds my hand out and mumble a few words. About time Elijah reached the the ring, he was pushed back. He couldn't get in.

Mikael grasp me by my hair and pull me up. I stumbled, before I get balanced. Mikael observed that Elijah couldn't get in, so he smirked. "Aren't you just a little martyr? It will be the death of you." He growled. He zeros on Elijah. "Are you willing to sacrifice her for your _precious_ brother of yours. Ask yourself this: Would he do the same for you?" Mikael asked.

"MIKAEL, LET HER GO! SHE IS JUST A CHILD!" Elijah pleaded.

"A child that doesn't know her place, which I be gratefully to do." Mikael said. His grasp tighten around my hair.

While Mikael, and Elijah went back and forward, I was talking to Ayanna in my head. "If I can I distant myself from enough, can you incapacitate him?" I asked anxiouslessly.

"I can maybe spell him into a frozen state, but he would be to quick to risk." Ayanna said.

"Ayanna, I need you to trust me and let me take control. Then, on my signal I want you to recite the incantation in my head to repeat." I said.

"And what will be the signal?" Ayanna questioned.

"Trust me, you will know." I said. Ayanna said nithing in response, but I felt the familiar pain in my head, pushing to the front. The pain was gone. I opened my eyes to see Elijah trying to fight the barrier. "You never going to get Klaus." I said.

"That so? Little doppelganger, you have become quite confident. Too bad your life will be short lived." He turns me to face him. "I'm tired of playing nice. This is for you Elijah, personally." Mikael said. I knew what was coming next. Just like I hoped it played out. Mikael shoved his hand in my chest.

From behind I could here, "NOOOOOO!" a deep growl erupted from Elijah. I know I couldn't worry about that right now.

I gripped Mikael's clothes, at least to focus on my grip rather than the crushing agonizing pain that was emedded deep within me. I pushed pass the pain and focus on what I knew what lived inside of me and that was my magic. I tapped into it and channeled Mikael's powers. I grasp Mikael's arm that was currently taking residence in my chest and held it there. My eyes met Mikael's, full hatred and rage. The dark pools looked slightly surprised. He tried pull his hand back, but held on, using his power against him.

"Get ready, Ayanna." I grunted in my head. I moved my free and grasped the top of Mikael's head and Ayanna started to chant the incantation. So I started to chant, "Miraculo potientiam invocabo hora. Auferte malum, bonum. Ancestors adducite ad consciam et extrahunt umbra. SIMILACRUM et vade." Mikael squeezed his eyes shut, still trying to remove his hand. I repeated the incantation over and over. The fire roared at a dangerous level and wind dangerously fierce. I could feel Mikael fight the spell.

"SIMILACRUM ET VADE!" I screamed. Mikael is slipping and knew it was time.

"SIMILACRUM ET VADE!" I howled to the sky, the witches above, or to anyone that was listening. I felt myself slipping, from the loss of blood, but I let Mikael's power fuel my determination.

"I will be back, believe that." Mikael grunted sluggishly.

In return, "I look forward to it, you bastard. SIMILACRUM ET VADDDDDDDEEEEEEE!" I yelled. The building force sent us flying to opposite ends of the circle. I landed on my side. The fire slowly started to dissipate. In the diatance, I could my dad incessantly call my name. By the time he reached me, I slipping out of reality.

My face lifted up to face my dad worry crease face. "Bella." My name echoed in my hears. At this point, my eyes roll back and I was out like a light.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL READERS THE TWILIGHT DIARIES IS COMING TO AN END. IT WILL EITHER ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS THEN A PROLOGUE OR JUST A PROLOGUE. IT DEPENDS HOW THIS CHAPTER GOES. I'M PLANNING TO UPLOAD MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SEQUEL, THE NEW MOON DIARIES THIS WEEK OR WEEKEND BUT DON'T HOLD ME TO THAT. I'M PLANNING TO LEAVE A SNIPPET OF THE THE NEXT BOOK AFTER THE PROLOGUE BUT JUST A THOUGHT. JUST LEAVE COMMENT WHETHER I SHOULD OR NOT. IT IS TOTALLY IN YOUR HANDS. THIS IS ALSO A CHANCE TO TELL ME HOW I CAN APPROVE THE BOOK AND I WILL TAKE EVERY COMMENT SERIOUS AND WORK ON THEM. **

**MOST OF YOU ARE PLANNING TO SKIP OVER THIS ANYWAYS, SO ON WITH THE STORY...**

**BELLA'S/ELENA'S **

**I was starting to stir in my sleep. I no longer felt cold or the grass pricking my skin, but a soft, firm warm object hosting my body. My eyes slowly opened, but shut them when the light blinding me. My major headache wasn't making things better for me. I tried again, shielding my eyes with my hand. I blinked eyes a few more times before they became focus and I notice I was in my room. I looked around, trying to remember what the hell happened. A voice broke through my reverie. The voice that could have me breaking into smiles.**

**"How are you doing?" Edward said. I turned to face him. I looked at him and he was tired looking. Black circles darkening with every flutter of the eyes. He kept his distance away from me, remaining stiff as possible.**

**I eased myself against my headboard, until I was sitting upright. For a minute, I didn't answer. We just doing the staring game. He was winning. "I'm doing fine. My memory is a little jumbled. All I remember so far is that I was talking to you and Mikael or Ayanna was. Little snippets are popping up, so It will be restored." I said. **

**The smell of eggs, sausage, and cheddar cheese filled the air. My mouth began to water. On Que, my stomach rumbled. I chuckled to myself. I looked back up to Edward. "How are you? I know you was with Mikael for a length of time." I said.**

**"I'm fine." His answer clear cut. Cold.**

**"If you was fine, you wouldn't be giving me the cold shoulder. I know something is wrong, so just tell me." I said.**

**"Bella, I said I was fine. Nothing to be discuss." He said. He walked to my door and said, "I will call your father and tell him you are awake." Then, he was gone.**

**"Fine." I whispered, knowing he could hear me perfectly fine. I peel the quilt off me and stood up. I grasp my desk, standing up too fast, when my head started to spin. When my balance was restored, I headed to the bathroom to freshen up.**

**After twenty minutes, I was out the bathroom, towel wrapped around me. I marched back into my room to find my dad sitting at my computer. His lighten up and seem like years was shredded. "You have no idea how worried I was when you didn't wake up." He said.**

**I scoffed. "You're acting as if I was asleep for a month. I told you everything was going to be fine." I said.**

**Elijah stood up and frowned. "Bella, you were asleep for a week and a half. We tried everything to awaken you. The witch said you needed rest from the spell. It took a lot out of you." He said. I turned and stared. **

**I had a boat load of questions, but I needed to focus on one thing at a time. "Let me get dress and I will meet you downstairs. Is Edward downstairs?" I asked.**

**"No. I sent him home." He simply said. Before I could get a word out, he left. **

**"Don't think I won't questioning you about that!" I yelled, even though a simple even tone would have suffice.**

**I put on some jogging pants and a long sleeve white shirt and grab my white Vans and put them on. I swooped my hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs to the kitchen. A plate with an Omelet and with grapes with a glass of orange juice. **

**I took a seat and started to eat. At that moment, i realized I was starving, and not just for food, but blood. A woman walked into the kitchen and I just looked at her. She had caramel skin with honey blonde hair. Her eyes were hazel. She was tall and build nicely. She had on dark blue skinny jeans with crop boots. A cream, knit sweater to complete the look. We just stared at each other, daring the other to speak first. The tension was building steadily. It have the same feeling when you have a turtleneck sweater on.**

**"Ummmm, who are you and what are doing in my house?" I asked. I place my fork down and focus on the woman. She slightly looked like someone I know, but didn't ring a bell.**

**She picked a coffee mug up and leaned against the marble counter. "I'm Lucy. A witch that owes the noble one a favor." She replied. We eyed each other.**

**"And what does that exactly means?" I said. I took a stand and folded my arms.**

**She simply smirked at me. "I'm here to teach you Witchcraft 101. Any other questions." She said.**

**"No, not at all. I will get the rest from my dad. Well, I'm Bella. You probably already knew that." When I mentioned my name, a look of confusion crossed her face. "What? Don't like the name 'Bella'" I said. I held no meaning behind my words, but curiosity.**

**She shook her head and simply shrugged. "The name suits you fine. Just a memory of another Bella." She said. I know she was lying, but I chose to ignore it for a moment.**

**Elijah walks into the kitchen and over to the table. "Did you enjoy breakfast? I know it is your favorite." He said. He had his hands in his pocket. **

**"Breakfast was fantastic as always, but lets get serious. Question one, why do I need a teacher for magic?" I asked. I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a blood bag. I ripped the top off and started to drink. Lucy cringed for a few seconds. "Sorry." I said simply.**

**"You think I would be use to it already, seeing that I'm always in the presence of a vampire. I'll get over it." She said. She takes a seat at the table and I follow. Moments later, another chair scoots across floor and Elijah occupies it.**

**"I did it, because your powers will only progress and need to learn how to center yourself. Plus, I would like you learn so you will have another defense since you are half human." Elijah said.**

**"Ok. Next question, what happened? Did the ritual work?" I asked.**

**Elijah just gazed at me. "Honestly, I don't know." He said.**

**"So, where is he?" I asked.**

**"I locked him up, until I know for sure." He responded.**

**"Then, what are we waiting for? I still can feel Ayanna in me, so she can make that verification." I said. I started to relax and felt myself being pulled in my head. I figuratively opened my eyes and watched as a third person.**

**"Elijah." Ayanna said.**

**"Ayanna." Elijah said. They both stared at each other, before Ayanna's wandering gaze fluttered over to Lucy. I felt my face lift into smiles.**

**"My bloodline has flourish quite well, I see." Ayanna said. Ayanna approached Lucy, who was looking between excited and nervous at the same time. **

**"Ayanna, it is a honor to meet you, truly." Lucy stated. **

**Ayanna pleaded her hand on Lucy cheek and smiled. "Your fate is bright, as you know. I sense it. I can truly move on to being a happy woman." Ayanna said. Ayanna's face with somber and she looked back at Elijah.**

**"I wish I could say the same about your mother, Elijah. Once upon a time, she was a lively woman. Had the biggest smile whenever you saw. That light grew evermore when she met Mikael, but something changed. Mikael and I could never figure out why." Ayanna explained.**

**"That might be all true, but it don't change the facts. I will love my mother to my last breath, but forgiveness is not in the foreseeable future." Elijah said.**

**"And your father?" Ayanna said. Elijah immediately became impassive and stared at Ayanna. "What happen to Mikael was Esther and I fault. He truly loved his children whole-heartily. I've watched Mikael for over thousand years, stuck in limbo, everyday reminding of the betrayal I stowed upon that. I could have helped him and everything would have been different." Ayanna said. **

**She walked up to Elijah and took his hands into mines. "I'm truly sorry, Elijah. I can't leave here if I don't make sure that the Mikael I know is rightfully back into his body. Please, let me see him." Ayanna pleaded.**

**Elijah's resolve was crumbling. Finally, he walked off with Lucy and I in tow. Elijah stopped in front of the closet door, my inner expression was of confusion. Why would he lock Mikael in a stuffy coat closet. I noticed Lucy took hold of the handle and was speaking in Latin.**

**Once she was done, she opened the door and Elijah took the lead. Right now, my mind was reeling. How did this get here? When did this get here? Dad has a lot of explaining to do. We made at the end of the steps and walked down this corridor, until we could see a door at the end.**

**In a few strides, we stopped in front of the door. It was made of wood and and had intricate details carved into the door. Once again, Lucy took handle of the door and mumbled the same Latin phrases. The door propped open with Lucy pulling it back all the way. Automatically, these light turned on and you see that the room was recently installed.**

**The room was painted in warm colors, such as brown and cream. The room was medium size and had basic furniture in there. In the middle of the room was Mikael laying in bed, just staring at the ceilings. Ayanna stepped forward, not crossing the threshold. "Mikael." Ayanna said.**

**"Bella or Ayanna?" Mikael simply asked.**

**"Ayanna." She said.**

**Mikael lifted off the bed slowly and walked towards the door. When he stopped a foot from the door, you see that his eyes were red-rimmed, exhausted. The deep wrinkles ran as deep as rivers themselves, every crevice flowing with guilt, shame, and anger. It was his eyes that unsettled me the most. It was quite the contrast between the other Mikael. This Mikael wore every emotion in them, leaving you overwhelmed.**

**"You have done what you have promised, so why are you still here?" He asked, no emotion behind it.**

**Ayanna straighten my shoulders and looked at Mikael. "Only making sure that everything was done. Plus, to apologized. I never did it, because I didn't do anything to prove my claim. Now, I can. You have a second chance, Mikael." Ayanna said.**

**"You make it sound easy. As I recall, you don't have any children to loath you with insurmountable hatred. I look into Elijah's eyes and see it. So, I can't imagine the level Niklaus will have towards. The children after that have no recollection of me." Mikael growled out.**

**"Mikael, I can spend eternity apologizing for my betrayal, but it won't change anything. If I could my decision, I would have in a heartbeat." Ayanna said.**

**Mikael looked on at her with tear filled eyes and said, "I know. It doesn't, because Esther did this to me. And its not like I didn't deserve it. Its what I get for marrying a witch." Mikael said. Everything went quiet, before Mikael and Ayanna laughed out loud.**

**"Well, Esther always did have fiery and stubborn spirit about her. I guess that is where her kids get it from." Ayanna smiled. Ayanna reached across the threshold and touched Mikael's shoulder. "Mikael, I promise that everything will work out. It won't be as instantaneous as you want it to be, but time will get you there." Ayanna said. Ayanna stepped back and looked to Elijah, who seemed to just blend into the surroundings. **

**"The spell worked as you can see. You can release him. It is time for my departure. Good-bye Elijah." Elijah nodded. Ayanna turned her attentions to Lucy. "Be well, child." Ayanna said. In return, Lucy smiled.**

**"Ayanna, question?" Mikael said.**

**Ayanna turned back to him. "Yes?"**

**"Can he come back?" We all knew would he was referring to.**

**"In your body, no. As someone else, yes. Right now, he is in your place in limbo. The spell made you into two different entities. The only reason he wasn't destroyed, because nature needed balance. I will warn that the other side is becoming dangerous, so keep a watchful eye, but other that you go ahead and live your life." Ayanna said. She gave a brief smile and closed my eyes. **

**I felt myself being pushed forward and when I opened my eyes, I could a ball of light leave my body and floated to the ceiling, before disappearing.**

_Author's Note: Well, it looks like there will be more chapters to come. Maybe 3 or 4 more before the end. If ya bored while waiting for next chapter, checkout my new fanfic story, Unexpected (TVD/The Originals Crossover)_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Twilight or TVD characters.

Bella's/Elena's

After a few minutes of convincing, Elijah released Mikael from the basement. I had Mikael follow me upstairs to a spare bedroom. "This is the next biggest room in the house. I hope this will be fine." I said.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Mikael said simply.

I opened the door and pushed open the door. "There is a personal bathroom. We can go shopping or order offline to make the room more to your taste." I said, going in the room. I looked back at Mikael, still standing outside the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't deserve these luxuries or your kindness, Bella." He said.

I took a seat on the bed and patted the space next to me. Mikael hesitated for a moment, then came over and sat down. "Mikael, you are victim just like everyone else that had to suffer under Esther. You cheated. It happens, but that dosen't mean she should had used your children against you. Everyone is on edge about this new development, but we will get past this. Trust me, this isn't the hardest thing we had to overcome in our lives. I can't promise you that this will have a fairy tale ending, but you have try, Mikael. Truth be told, your hardest obstacle will be Niklaus." I said. I grabbed his hand and squeeze it.

"Elijah also will be a tough challenge." Mikael said.

"Yes, but that is because he protects his siblings first, but once he knows you are a not a threat, then mending process after that. Elijah tries to bear the world for his siblings, then process his mind later. Truly, he just wants his family back. Just give him time. Until then, you have me." I said.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you." He said.

"Well, let go get a bed set and have my dad get you some clothes." I said. I made to get up, but diverted by a voice from the hallway. "Mikael already has a clothing set in his closet. I have arranged for painters to come tomorrow morning to paint and having a new furniture set delivered. Everything is being taken care of." Elijah said, straight face.

Mikael stood up and I just remained seated, watching the interaction. "I appreciate that, Elijah." Mikael said, slowly.

"I'm not saying this is forgiveness. Whether it was you or not, I still see that face terrorizing my family, but this is not a cast off either. We will stay together and see where this takes us. Once I feel secure enough, I will bring up this issue with Klaus. Understand?" Elijah said.

"Yes. That is fair." Mikael said.

With that, Elijah walks away. I stood up and rubbed Mikael's shoulder with sympathy. "I will leave you, so you can have some alone time." I said. Mikael nodded and I left, closing the door behind me.

I roamed around the house, until I found my dad in his study. "That was noble of you to do that, dad. I'm sure that meant a lot to Mikael." I said.

Elijah was facing his book shelf, reading a book. "I listened to what you said to him and I decided that I should take the first step." He said, looking up.

"I'm positive you would have done it if I wasn't there. That is just the kind of person you are, dad." I said, laying against the couch arm.

"I'm happy you think highly of me Elena, but anger makes a world a difference." He said, taking a seat behind his desk.

I stared up at the ceiling and just thought about the time I arrived in Forks. My life was just a crazy event after another. Can I just get a break?

"I've missed so much school! Damn it!" I said, randomly.

"Language, Bella! Anyways, Carlisle gave you an excuse that you had the flu. You can return on Monday." Elijah said.

"I need to go to see Edward. Things has been crazy between us." I said. I got up from the couch.

"Bella, it is late. You can see him tomorrow." Elijah said, looking up at me.

"Dad, I know you don't like Edward, but I do. When I'm with him, this world doesn't exist for me. I'm normal as much as I can be. I feel grounded with just a look from him. I know that everything will be alright. So it might be late, but my relationship can't wait." I said. I walked out the study and headed to my back door.

I grabbed my coat and put it on. "Bella, be careful. Tanya has escaped, so be extremely aware of your surroundings." He said.

I looked at him '_you got to be kidding me!'_ "Okay, we will talk about that later." I said. I snatched up my key from the hook and left.

I pulled up the Cullens' driveway. My heart was pounding erratically. I looked up to the house and the lights shine so brightly. I exited my car and slowly walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door and waited. I fiddled with my hands.

The doorswung opened and found Esme on the other side of the door. "Bella, how have you been?" Esme asked.

I didn't get a chance, before wrapped in a tight embrace by Esme. "I'm doing fine. I should be asking that question." I said, hugging her back. We pulled apart and Esme touched my face gently.

"We are fine, sweetheart. Come in from the cold." Esme said, stepping away from the door.

"Thank you, Esme." I said. I followed her to the kitchen and saw that Alice and Jasper was sitting at the counter. Alice smiled brightly at me and Jasper nod his head my way. Alice look like she was restraining herself. I rolled my eyes and opened my arms. A blur of squeals embraced me in a hug. Why does that remind me of someone?

"I told her not to ambush you at the door. We wasn't exactly updated on your condition. Edward only said you were fine and went to his room." Esme said.

"I'm so glad you are well! You should have called me right away!" Alice said, pulling me away.

"Well, I was occupied with being possessed and dealing with my grandfather." I said. I notice evryone went rigid. Jasper let out a small, threatening growl.

"I assure that the spell worked and my grandfather is back to his original self. I'm sure that he will reach out and apologize, but he is a little disoriented." I said.

"We look forward to meet the civilize him." Esme said, smiling.

"You have nothing to worry about, Bella. Mikael and Elijah will be fine."Alice said.

"I had no doubt about that. Anyway, is Edward here?" I asked.

"He is upstairs, Bella." Esme said.

"I'm going to talk to him." I said. They nodded and I headed toward Edward's bedroom.

When I made it, I knocked. "Come in." Edward said. I turned the knob and went in. Edward was sitting on the bed. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." I went over and took a seat next to him. "We need to talk, Edward. How we left things today didn't sit well with me." I said.

"Me neither." He said.

"My family is crazy and being associated with them makes you an automatic target and I'm sorry for that. Another thing, I'm sorry for freaking out on you back at the house when the whole thing went down. You have to know I'm not a fragile girl. I can fight my own battles." I said.

"I understand that, Bella, but that won't stop me from trying to protect you, so you can expect more of that to come and I won't apologize for that." Edward said, passion filling his eyes. "Another thing I need to tell you is that after I left, I almost lost control. If it wasn't for your granddfather, I would have done it." Edward said, moving away from by standing.

I frowned. "What are you talking about?" I said.

"I was angry and I found this girl on the side of the road. I was going to kill her, but it didn't happen, thankfully." He said, staring at me.

I remained still and contemplate what I was going to say. "Edward, I understand that we loose our cool and it happens to give over to our instincts. I hope this won't be a occurence, because we had a fight. We will have future fights, but we have to deal with them the right way. I'm glad you told me, Edward. I love you none the less." I said, staring back.

Edward was quiet. It seemed like he was waiting for something. I looked back and nothing. Then, his facial appearance shifted with subtle anger, but regain a stoic posture. "I love you, too." Edward replied back. He moved over and embrace me with his arms.

I circled my arms around him, tucking my face in his shoulder. Hi cinnamon scent sent calm waves over me. Everything was falling in place. My worries floated away with ease. I pulled away and climbed on his bed and laid down. "Come lay with me, Edward." I said. He hesitated for a moment, before climbing abroad. He laid next to me and entwined his hand with mines. I stared into his golden eyes and snuggled closer, closing the distance between us.

Bella's/Elena's POV

My eyes fluttered open and shied away from the blinding light. I looked around and found that Edward left the room. I wasn't ready to get up yet, but something caught my attention.

_"Edward, be serious! This girl is nothing, but trouble. Are you really going to choose her over this family's safety?" Rosalie said._

_"Rosalie, I love Bella. There is nothing you can say that is going to change that! Why can't you accept that?" Edward said._

_"LOVE?! You've known her for a few months, Edward! Be real. This is a mistake you are going to regret!" Rosalie growled back._

_"Lower your voice! This has nothing to do with you! Stay out my business. You have your own love life to worry about!" Edward growled._

I decided I've heard enough and sped downstairs. Rosalie and Edward was standing off. "Enough." I said.

"If it isn't All Saint Bella!" Rosalie spat. She was wearing a silk blue blouse with dark blue skinny jeans. The black stilettos completing the look. Her hair curled, falling down her shoulders.

"I know you don't like me, even though I have no idea why. I love Edward and if decide that we shouldn't be together, then thats our decision.

"As longs as it suit you, right? You are going to get him killed with your stupidity!" Rosalie grew darker.

I was about to say something, until I had this epiphany. I looked between Rosalie and Edward. I replayed over past arguments with Rosalie and everything made sense. Every action, word, glares made sense. "OMG!" I gasped.

"Whats wrong, Bella?" Edward said, making his way over to me.

"I know exactly why you are acting this way!" I said.

Rosalie frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You are in love with Edward!" I said with conviction.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and laughed. "You are crazy. I love Emmett."

"You knew that Edward and I relationship had a chance opposed to Tanya. That is why you kept pushing him." I said.

"Bella, that is simply not true. Rosalie is my sister. I'm sure she share the same familial feelings I do." Edward said, trying to banish the absurd thought.

"Come on, Edward. Lets not be naive. Everytime we've gotten close, she was there to interrupt. The glares everytime we were intimate. Trust me, Edward. I am a woman. I know the signs." I said.

"This is ludicrous! I'm not about to listen to this!" Rosalie was set to leave.

"I haven't heard you deny one accusation that Bella thrown your way." All our heads snapped to the living room entrance, finding Emmett glaring at Rosalie. The rest of the Cullens flanking him.

My hand moved over my mouth, realizing he heard everything. "Emmett..." He held his hand up to silence me, eyes still looking at Rosalie, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Are you in love with Edward, Rosalie?" Emmett said, sadness and anger lacing his words. I looked to Edward and I could see shock on his face. He must've read her mind. I found his hand and held it.

"Emmett, you know I love you. You are being a ridiculous." Rosalie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That didn't answer my question! For once, be honest!" Emmett yelled.

So much passion had me jump out of my skin! Emmett looked crushed. Defeated. Tired. I felt tears well in my eyes, knowing that I caused his pain. Rosalie remained silent, eyes widen.

Rosalie started to cry. "I'M SORRY, EMMETT! I TRIED SO HARD TO DENY MY FEELINGS!" Rosalie sobbed.

Emmett's eyes were glossy, but he was focus. "I want to hear you say it. I deserve that much to hear the honest truth." Emmett sounded so broken. Tears trailed down his face. I saw that Jasper stepped out the room.

Rosalie quiten her sobs and looked Emmett in the eyes. "I'm in love with Edward." She said, wavering.

Unitedly, edward and Emmett closed their eyes. Edward's jaw tensed. "EMMETT! WAIT, PLEASE!" Rosalie grabbed at his arm, trying to keep him from leaving. Emmett snatched his arm away and left. Rosalie held herself and cried out.

Edward and I made eye contact, silently communicating. I released his hand and head after Emmett. I didn't get far, before I was slammed to the ground. Rosalie hand gripped my neck, cutting my air off. I used my arm and knocked her off her feet and I replaced my hand on her neck, face vamped out. "I didn't do this." I said simply, before getting up and leaving.

I followed the trail of destruction deep in the woods. I came upon five dead deer. I saw Emmett sitting against a tree, covered in animal blood. "Emmett?" I called out his name. He didn't respond. I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Emmett."

"I love her so much. This gaping hole is sucking the life out me." Emmett looked at me. The sadness and despair had me crushed. "The thing is I knew nothing better than loving her. It was natural response for me. I just don't understand." Emmett said.

I took his hands into mine. "Emmett, I'm so so sorry you had to find out this way." I said.

"Bella, this is not your fault. You just open my eyes to the truth. A truth I wouldn't have gotten for a long time. I was her fall back guy if things didn't work out for her and Edward. I wonder if she ever loved me." Emmett shaked his head furiously, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I don't doubt she didn't love you, Emmett. I think she still loves you, but a long the way, other feelings developed." I said.

"How am I supposed to move on?" Emmett said.

"Emmett, we are built to survive anything. I'm not going say that pain is going away, but it might get worst. We are going to have heartbreaks, before we find the right person for us. That something you don't need to worry about, because you have a choice." I said with declaration.

"And what is that? Gouge my eyes out, so I don't have to look at Rosalie throwing herself at my brother?" He said sarcastically.

"No. You can let Rosalie realize how stupid she is and have her crawling back to you, or you could use this time to grieve and explore other options." I said.

"Are you offering?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Unfortunately, I'm taking." I said. The moment of joy died down and back to downright depressing.

"I can't even stay there anymore. I'm going to have to leave for a while." Emmett said.

I frowned. "You not going far, are you?" I said.

"It is a thought." Emmett said.

"No." I said.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Emmett said.

"I'm not going to let you run away. You need a friend. Plus, we don't want to upset Esme." I said.

Emmett frowned. "What do I suppose to do then?" Emmett questioned.

"Find a close by space and rent it." I said.

"Until then?" Emmett said.

I sat quietly and thought. Then, this thought popped in my head, but my dad is not going to like it.

Elijah's POV

I was sitting in the living room, enjoying a quiet book. It took all my restraint from going to the Cullen's house and dragging my daughter to her home. I trying to stay calm and give her space. Finally, I hear keys jingle at the back door.

I remained seated, staying calm. Then, I heard a second set of footsteps. It better not be Edward or he is going to get a piece of my mind. I closed my book and laid it on the table. I got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Just remain and let me do the talking, okay?" I heard Bella said.

"Okay." I recognized that voice. Emmett?

I walk into the kitchen to see that Emmett and Bella was standing awkwardly. "Good morning." I said.

"Good morning, dad." She said, her voice pitchy.

"What do you want?" I said, folding my arms and leaning against the doorway.

She gasped, eyes widen. "Why do you automatically assume that I want something? Can't I just greet you a proper morning?" She said.

"You could if your voice didn't went up. Thats what happen you want something. So, tell me." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Something happen at the Cullen's house." Bella was interrupted.

"What she is trying to say is that my wife proclaimed her love for Edward and I can't go back home, because that is where they are." Emmett said bitterly.

I cocked my eyebrow and stared between the two. "Emmett needs somewhere to stay until he gets an apartment or something." Bella said.

"No more than a week. I already got offers that I will look at this Saturday." Emmett said.

I closed my eyes and exhaled and inhaled deeply. I counted backwards from ten, then open my eyes to see that they were staring.

"Okay. One week and that is it." I said. Bella squeal and came to hug me. I'm going soft.

"I love you, dad. You're the best." She said, looking at me with those doe eyes.

"How long will that last? I say no and you will be screaming bloody murder." I said.

"Well, I'm a teenager girl, so..." Bella smirked.

"Whatever you say." I said, smiling. Lucy came waltzing the kitchen, walking straight for the coffee machine. "Good morning." I said.

She yawned and waved. "Good morning." She said. She looked around and her eyes landed on Emmett. "Who's the hot guy?" Lucy said.

"My friend, Emmett. He will be staying with us for about a week. He apartment hunting." Bella said.

"At least I get a hot scenery to stare at instead of this depressing town forest. There so much green a girl can take before she goes crazy." She said.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Emmett smirked.

"Good. Hopefully, it get me far." She winked at him and left the kitchen.

The day went slow and I was straightening out the house. My phone started to ring. I looked at the screen and answer it.

"Niklaus." I said simply.

"Brother, how is it going?" Niklaus asked.

"Niklaus, get to the point. We both know you don't call for pleasantries." I said.

"Always straight to the point, brother. I need your assistance in New Orleans." He said.

"Why is that?" I said, organizing my books.

"I need your help to eliminate some opposing werewolf pack. The witches aren't being friendly and Marcel is not cooperating." He said.

"As much as that sounds enticing, I will not be able join in festivities." I said, waiting for the explosive behavior.

"And why not?" He growled.

"On contrary Niklaus, I do have a life outside of you. If you want to know, I'm attending to our father." I said, sitting down at my desk.

"Why isn't he dead?" Niklaus asked.

"With the assiatnce of Ayanna, she broke the curse that mother put on our father. He is now residing with me. And don't worry, he is still bound to me so don't worry about him getting loose." I said.

"So? Are you playing house now? That man terrorized us!" Niklaus yelled.

"And I understand that, but I can't blame the man for another man's sins. I'm willing to see where this is going, brother. Anyways, if you want to eliminate the werewolves, a classic separate and conquer shall do fine." I said, hanging up.

I sat in my study for a couple of hours, before I heard a knock at the back door. I looked at the clock at it was 9:17 p.m.. I got up from the couch and went to the door. I open it up and saw Angela, crying and distress. "Mr. Mikaelson, I'm sorry I'm at your home at such a late hour, but I need to talk to Bella, please." She said, through sobs. I lead her in the house and took her to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Bella isn't at home at this moment. She is with her grandfather." I said, handing the Kleenex box to her.

"Oh..." Angela managed to say.

"How about you tell me what is wrong? Maybe I could be of assistance." I said.

"No, Mr. Mikaelson, I shouldn't burden you with my troubles." She said, getting up from the couch.

"Angela, please have a seat. Even if you don't want to tell me, I can't you leave this house in such distress." I said. Now that I was actually looking at her, I could see a red handprint on her face. I frowned. "Angela, is this about you being pregnant and your home situation?" I said.

She whipped her head up towards me, staring at me with disbelief. "She told you?" Angela questioned.

"Yes, because she extended an offer for you to stay here." I said.

"Oh..." Angela said, tears falling.

"Angela, I need you to take deep breaths and try to relax. I'm sure blood pressure is through the roof. That stress is not good for the baby." I said.

Angela closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. "In and out." I kept repeating, until her heart was at a steady rhythm. "Now, I want you to lay down and go to sleep and we will talk in the morning." I said.

"I can't ..." Angela started to say.

"Angela, go to sleep and we will talk in the morning. I'm not kicking you out. It is too cold and late for you to be out." I said.

Angela nodded and laid down on the couch. I left to go get a cover from the linen closet. When I came back, Angela was already asleep. I place the cover over her and turned off the light and drawn the curtains to keep the outside light out.

No One's POV

Bella didn't know the hardships of Elena, but it will come crashing back. What she was experiencing now was child's play. Dark forces lurk in the shadow, waiting for the ultimate vulnerabilty.

Elijah will have to face his ultimate challenge and that is choosing sides. He will suffer a great loss. Pain that will be unbearable. His reaction will be the show his true form. His enemies underestimation will be their fatal flaw.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY. iT REALLY MEANS ALOT. I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFICTION, UNEXPECTED. THE EPILOGUE WILL BE NEXT AFTER THIS, SO I HOPED YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.

_I looked around to find myself surrounded by the woods. It wasn't a place I was familiar with, but strange feeling of home connected to it. There was a thin film of fog, sun breaking through. The air was chilled. I observed what I was wearing. I was wearing a white, spaghetti strap sundress that came above my knees. My feet was bare and intune with the moist earth beneath them. It was quiet, until I heard a snap. i whipped my head in the direction it came from._

_ "Hello?" I said, not seeing anybody, but felt eyes on me. I scan the woods. A figure standing about 15 feet ahead of me. With my vampire vision, I could see his features. He was absolutely beautiful with haunting green orbs. His face was tensed, subtle hint of a grimace. His hair was windblown. Soft tints of blonde highlighting his brown hair. My eyes found his and we stared at each other._

_ Logically, I should be running the other way, but my insides burned to be near. My heart raced raced widly in my chest. "Who are you?" I said._

_ "Save me, Elena." He whispers echoed, but his eyes stayed on me._

_ Confused. "Who is Elena? My name is Bella." I said._

_ "Something evil is coming Elena." The mystery man said. He ran off and I followed._

_ "WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I yelled, chasing after him._

_ "Save me." Those two words echoing. I stopped when I couldn't see him anymore. I turned around incircles, trying to catch glimpse as to where he went. My eyes froze on this big safe. It was massive. It was rusty and green. It was set on a high peak, overlooking a lake._

_ I sped over to see that mystery man was in the safe. Before I could make my move, the safe door closed and this black shadow figure knocked the safe of the ledge. Not thinking I ran over and watched the safe sink._

_ This wave of dark energy washed over me. I slowly turned around to see the same man that was in the safe. They looked exactly like, but this man was evil. "I'm coming for you, Elena." He shoved me off the ledge. My arms and legs wiggled around frantically. I hit the water._

_ I opened my eyes and found myself in the same safe with the man. Water was sloshing in the safe, coming in a rushing pace. With him there, I wasn't afrais like I should. "Who are you?" I asked._

_ It was a bare whiper, but I caught it before we were submerged underwater. My chest was assaulted with a rapid burn. Water filled my lungs and I tried to fight._

_ "Save me."_

_ The man was gone, leaving me._

_ "Save me."_

_ I banged and banged on the safe, until I passed out_

_ "SAVE ME!"_

I sprung up, gasping for air. I looked around to find myself in my bedroom. My dad had me by my shoulders, staring at me in shock. I moved a little, hearing a squishing sound. I was soaking wet, a long with my father. My clothes clinging to my body.

"Bella, what happened?" Elijah asked with concern.

"I don't know. I was dreaming and this boy was there trying to warn me. He wanted this 'Elena' to save him. Next thing I know, he was being tossed off this ledge in this safe. Then I was pushed off my a man that looked exactly like the man in the safe. He had this dark energy. The man told me his name." I said.

"What was his name?" My dad asked.

"Stefan."

No One's POV

Tanya paced back and forward. A coveted figure came out of the shadows and approached her.

"What took you so long?" Tanya growled.

"I had to get away. Anyways, I'm here. Let's talk." The coveted woman said.

"You requested me." Tanya said.

"I want to destroy Bella. I want to help with that." The woman said.

"I just need to get close and kill her." Tanya said.

"Oh, Tanya! You never the one to be creative! I don't want to kill her, not yet anyways. I want to pick everyone she loves one by one." The woman said, pacing in the shadows.

"We can't go against the Originals. Me staking her father was a lucky strike. He won't have his guard down." Tanya said.

"Trust me, Bella have a pool of people to pick from. Kill a few innocents and it mess up her head up. When she vulnerable then we strike." The woman said.

"So, what did Bella do to get on her bad bandwagon?" Tanya questioned, smirking.

"She is standing in the way to what I want, so I want her dead, but not until I have some fun first." The woman smiled deviously.

"I knew you just wasn't all bark, Rosalie." Tanya said.

Rosalie came out the shadows. "Trust me, the bite is very vicious." She sneered.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY. 'THE NEW MOON DIARIES' WILL BE NEXT IN THE SERIES. I WANT TO TAKE A LITTLE BIT TO PREPARE THE STORY, SO I WON'T BE STARTING THE STORY RIGHT AWAY. SORRY. UNTIL I HOPE ENJOY MY OTHER FANFICTION, UNEXPECTED. DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND VOTE. THANK YOU AGAIN.**


End file.
